A Trip To Remember
by zacxxvanessaxx14
Summary: Well who knew my little companion on this trip would be so Hott." He said to me. "Hmm," was all I could say and with a smirk on my face I walked off. Maybe this road trip won't be so bad after all...Who am I Kidding? It will be Fun. T&G A Troyella Story
1. Smelly RV and Gabriella Montez

"But Mom!"

"No Gabriella! You are not getting out of it."

"But Mom! Me and a smelly RV do not mix well, You know that!"

"Gabi, just listen…please, just this once do it for your Father. He wants to spend time with you. He misses you."

"What do you mean, (he misses me) I see him everyday!"

"He misses Spending time with you"

"Ugh! Do I really have to?"

"Please." My mom begged me with her famous puppy dog face that I hate and fall for every time.

"Oh, fine." I said Giving in.

"Oh thank you Sweetheart." She told me while giving me a hug.

"No Problem…No problem at all" I told her.

My mother Smiles at me and walks off to the kitchen to fix dinner.

Its not that I Don't like spending time with my Dad its just that I was actually planning on having _fun_ this summer. I mean, who wants to be in a gross, used, smelly RV for a month and a half when I can be at the Beach with my friends checking out Hot Guys. Don't get me wrong I'm not a slut or anything. I am just obsessed with guys. I think about them non-stop. I am boy Crazy.

"Gabriella?"

"Wh-What?" I said snapping out of my boy thoughts.

"Are you excited about the trip?" Said my Dad coming towards me from down the hall, with a huge cheesy grin on his face.

"Oh Yes, daddy! So Excited!" I said with my best cute little girl tone.

"Oh, there's also something I forgot to tell you."

"What is it Dad?"

"Well its not just going to be you, your mom, and I"

"What do you Mean?"

"Well we are also going to be sharing with the RV with some friends."

"What Friends?"

"Well…"

"Dad quit stalling and just spit it out already!"

"Ok well Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, Some of my clients at work will be going with us."

"Oh, umm Ok?

"And they are bringing there son Troy."

"Umm…So we are going to have to like all share the RV?"

"Umm..Yeah."

"And? What else? I know you are hiding something dad?"

"You will have to share a small room with their son."

"Ahhhhhh! Daddy!."

"I'm sorry Pumpkin, There's just not enough room for you to have you own _room."_

"You Promised I would have my own room!"

"I'm sorry darling Its just that-"

"Wait!"

"What?

"Did you say it was a _small_ room?

"Umm"

"Dad!"

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, What more can I say?"

I had to stop and think for a second there. My dad said I would have to share a room with a guy. In a small room. Oh Boy! For My dad's sake this guy better be hot. Don't worry I don't plan on having sex with the guy, but It would be nice to just, I don't know be around him. This trip could be cool. If the guy is cute. But what if he's ugly! Ewww. That will not be good. I hope and pray that he's hot.

"Gabi?"

"Uh- yeah, yeah Dad?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"So?"

"So What?

"Are you ok with this?"

"Actually, Dad. I think this will be a wonderful trip"

"Really?"

"Yes dad, really" I said while walking off to my room to think about the guy I was going to be spending a small room with for a month and a half.

**So that was the first chapter xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you liked it**

**Review and tell me what you think please.**

**byezzzzz**


	2. A Talk with Shar

"Sharpay!"

"Hey Gabi, What's up? Why did you Call?

"Ok, you know that trip I have to go on with my family?"

"Yes Darling I feel so bad for you…for two reasons.

"What are those two reasons?" I ask.

"One, you have to be with your family for like 2 months without seeing me… and two, I heard that Johnny Collins wanted to Hook-up with you this summer."

"SHAR! "Are you serious?"

You see Johnny Collins is one of the hottest Guys in school and I've been waiting to go out with him for like a year, but I couldn't because all girls wants to go out with him and every girl was literally crawling all over him. So I had no chance.

"Yes I'm Serious! Oh and I overheard him talking to one of his buds on the last day of school, and he said that he would like to "do" you."

"What?? Shar! Are you sure that he said that?"

"Well he said he wanted to "fuck" you but oh well…

"Oh my gosh…"

"I know, so what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well… I was saying that my parents invited some of there friends to come along with us and they have to bring there son, and their son is my age…"

"Wait, how do you know their son is your age?"

"Because I heard my parents talking a minute ago, and they were saying that (We were gonna get along just fine) Anyway, as I was Saying they have to bring their son and I have to share a small room with their son!"

"Wait, Did you say a small room?"

"Yep!"

"But, what if this guy isn't hot?"

"That's my only problem, but I have seen my Parent's friends before and they aren't that ugly, they are both decent, so the son has to be somewhat cute, right?"

"Totally and of he is…."

"What Shar?"

"Well I think you should… I don't know… maybe…"

"What Shar? Maybe what?"

"I just think you should fool around with him you know, Tease him?"

"Ok but why should I do that?"

"Because from what I have heard from you, your parents are going to the most boring places on Earth, So you might as well have some fun on that trip? Right?"

"I guess, but what do you mean by tease exactly, Like how should I do it, you tell me?

"I don't know maybe just you know, where more sexier clothes, act hotter, you can…"

"Shar! Stop! I am not trying to seduce him!" I had to laugh at Shar for this one she can be a Skank sometimes, but I love her.

"Fine just remember to have fun, Ok? When are you leaving?"

"In two days"

"Ok well I have to go Gabs…"

"Ok Bye Shar"

"Oh and Gabs?"

"Yeah?"

"You better give e all the details if you guys have sex!'

"Sharpay! You whore!" I laughed.

"But you still love me!"

"Yeah, true, Bye Shar!"

"Bye Gabs."

I hung up the phone and layed back on my bed. This trip was going to be fun I just knew it. What Sharpay said made me think. I should have fun this summer. And if that means teasing a cute guy I'm gonna do it. I can't wait to meet this guy. Well… I better start packing.

**Thnx so much for the review guys**

**Keep reviewing**

**I hope you liked it**

**Xoxo Noel**


	3. My little Companion

Its now exactly 5 more hours until I'm gonna meet my little buddy on my family trip.

Yesterday I spent all day thinking of what to pack and what not to pack. I also went over my family's plans on where we are going on the trip. I have to admit there are some cool places that we are going?

"Gabriella?" My mom said popping her head in my bedroom door.

"Huh Mom?" I said kind of distracted because I was still deciding between these last two outfits I had in my closet.

"Our friends our going to be coming over in a half an hour."

"I thought we leave in like 5 hours?"

"We might head out just a little earlier and besides we want to get al there stuff situated in the RV first and get everyone settled."

"Ok…"

"Do you know which room you and Troy are sharing?"

"No I haven't even seen the RV yet…wait, Troy?"

"Yeah, that's there Son's name."

"Oh…"

I thought Troy was a pretty cute name. I never met any one with that name though. I've heard of it but like I said I've never known anyone with the name."

"I trust you and Troy will behave yourself, and not do anything stupid?"

"Mom! Eww," I said in my best faking tone.

"I don't do anything with guys that I haven't know for at least like as year." God, I hope she believes that.

"Good. Ok, well just remember to be ready In like twenty minutes."

"Ok."

Then my mom popped her head back out of my door and left. Then after that I finally chose my outfit I was gonna wear for today. I quickly changed into that and started on my hair. **(outfit in profile). **

I put my hair down and let my naturally curly hair hang over my shoulders. I've never been one to brag, but I looked hot. Its been 10 minutes and guess what? I just heard the doorbell ring. I slowly make my way out of my room and go down the hallway.

"Gabriella! Our guests are here! Come down!" I heard my dad yell.

So I slowly made my way down the stairs and then I hit the bottom step and turned around to face… two parents and the hottest guy I have ever seen in my entire life!

I can barely describe how hot he was, seriously guys! He was so cute! He had brownish hair with a little bit of blond in it which I could tell he got from his dad, then he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. You could litterly drown in them. And he looked so strong. You could tell he worked out like everyday! God!

"Gabriella, this is Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." My dad said snapping out of my Troy thoughts.

"Nice to meet you," I said reaching out to shake their hands.

"Nice to meet you too Gabriella." Mr. and Mrs. Bolton said to me while shaking my hand.

"And this is our son Troy." Mr. Bolton said to me.

"Hi Troy," I said trying not to litterly pass out.

"Hi Gabriella," he said and stuck out his hand and I'm guessing I was suppose to shake it.

And I stuck my hand out also and shook his hand.

I cant wait to start this family trip.

**Hey guys! Sorry its short! I had to go.**

**But keep reviewing plz!**

**I hope u liked it**

**I'll get the next one out soon**

**Byezz!**


	4. Flirting

"Well why don't we all start loading up the RV?" My dad asked.

I was trying so hard not to blush or smile because out of the corner of my eye I could tell that Troy was totally checking me out.

"Umm yeah," I said. "Lets get started."

We spent the next hour loading the RV with suitcases, boxes, and a bunch of other house hold items. I'm not gonna tell you how it went because it was basicly just going in the house, grabbing something, then putting it in the RV. Now finally were done! And now we're deciding rooms in the RV. I walked to the back of the RV and opened one of the last doors on my left. I walked in and saw…one bed. I don't know if I was happy or upset with the fact that I had to share a bed with Troy. Besides the BIG one bed, the room had one dresser, and one mini closet type thingie. I walked out of the room and went to the main part of the RV where everybody else was.

"Umm Troy?" I asked.

He turned around from talking with his parents and looked at me with his baby blue eyes and a great smile of his. I was gonna pass out any second now. "Yeah Gabi?"

Wait! Hold up there! Awww! He gave me a nickname. I loved it. It was so cute.

"I think I found a room do you want to come see it?"

"Sure," He said coming towards me.

So I went down the little hallway again and opened the door farthest on my left and walked in with Troy still following me all the way.

"Umm it's the only room available because I think my parents already choose their's."

"Ok cool, I guess its just a little small…Are you ok with us like you know, sharing a bed? Because I can go like sleep on the couch out there or something."

"Oh no, Its fine, you don't have to do that. Its ok." I said and I think I was blushing a little bit.

"You know your really cute when you blush," He told me.

I jumped a little when he said that, I so was not expecting it. And then I realized what he was doing. Flirting. So I think I will too. Who said I couldn't.

"I do huh?"

"Yeah, you do," he said with that great smile of his.

I turned my body all the way so I was totally facing him. "Your not so bad yourself Troy Boy," I said ready to leave.

"Did you know your hot when you call me Troy Boy?" He told me with his smile getting wider.

I stopped and turned to face him again. "I'm hot all the time," I said and walked out of the room with a big smirk on my face. I know that one caught him off guard. I walked back to the main part of the RV, back to where my parents were and I sat down on a big leather couch which I think pulls out to make a bed. I wasn't sure but I decided not to test it out when there is 4 adults in the middle of the room who would have been easy targets.

"Gabriella? Are you ready to leave?" My mom asked me turning around from the adult chat they were sharing.

"Yeah sure! Lets go." I said trying to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Ok," she said to me and then went off to her seat.

The RV had a drivers seat and next to the drivers seat was a little walkway you could walk through to get in the RV and then there was a passenger seat. And then behind those two seats were two same seats just like it. It was a really weird RV in my opinion. I've never seen one like it. And then behind the drivers seats was a big black leather couch, which was the one I was sitting on. I was actually kind of laying on it but I was still sitting up. If that makes sense. Then across from me was another leather couch but It was smaller because right behind the passenger seats was a big old looking Grandpa chair. It might have looked cozy to sit in but I will try that out later. Then directly behind my couch was a mini refrigerator. It wasn't exactly mini but it was smaller the normal size. Then across for that was a little counter space where I guess you can like prepare food or something. The there was 1 doors on the right that was like in the middle of a mini hallway. That door led to my parents room. Then on the left side of the mini hallway was 3 doors. The first one was Troy's parents room, and then in the middle of that was the bathroom, which looked terribly small. Then next to that was me and Troy's room. Again it was the farthest down the hallway. The RV, I must say was quite Big. I think I actually like it.

"Are you guys ready to start this trip?" My parents asked.

"Yeah! I'm ready," said Troy coming in from the hallway and then sitting down right **next** to _me_.

"Umm yeah I'm Ready!" I said with all the excitement I had left in me.

"Ok!" My dad said right before starting the RV and driving away from my beloved home.

I was so tired from packing up the RV and everything I decided to lay down a bit. I situated my self on the couch and layed down and just to get Troy's attention, which I'm sure I already had, I put my legs on top of his. Now I was fully in sleeping position.

"How come you get to lay your legs on me?" he asked me smirking.

"Because your legs, believe it or not, are softer then the couch." I said smirking.

"Is that so?" he said turning his body to me the best he could.

"Yep!" I said while giggling.

"Ok," he said.

"What?" I said sitting up a little, my elbows resting behind me.

"Your not irritated with me for putting my legs on yours?"

"No, Are you trying to irritate me?"

"Maybe just a little." I said with a sly smile on my face.

"Well sorry Gabi but its not working." He told me with a smirk that I wanted to slap.

"Ok fine," I said while getting up. I grabbed a pillow from the other couch and went towards Troy. The I sat down right on Troy's legs. Then I put the pillow between his chest and my head and I layed on him.

"What do you think of that?" I said.

"Actually I don't mind this," he told me.

"Ugh! I give up." I said situating myself a little more so I was in a good position.

"Ok," He said "And If you don't mine I'm going to sleep now,"

"Right now? I asked. "With me on you?"

"Sure, " he said and pulled me closer to him right before he drifted off to sleep. With me in his arms.

If one thing was certain. It was that Troy was attracted to me.

And guess what?

I was attracted to him.

Big time.

**Thnx for the reviews guys! **

**It means a lot keep reviewing!**

**I'll get the next one out soon!**

**Thnx again!**

**Byezz!**


	5. Its Not all Fun and Games Or is it?

"_I Love you so much Gabriella" He said to me while kissing down my neck line._

"_I-I love you too Troy" I said. I gasped as he kissed my sweet spot on my neck. Then he slowly started to suck on the spot of my neck. "Troy, Oh my god…" His hands slid down my sides slowly . His touch even made me more crazy. Just to be touched like that By him was Incredible._

"_Are you ready?" He asked me still kissing all over ._

"_Yes, I'm ready,"_

I woke up and sat straight up. What the Hell? I looked around I was in the same position I was in when I fell asleep…Wait, I fell asleep! That was a dream! I looked to my left and there was Troy still sound asleep. I looked in front of me and My parents were chatting away to Troy's Parents. I couldn't believe what just happened. I got up off of Troy and walked down the hall of the RV. I went into my room and grabbed my phone. I called the way to familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Shar! I need help!"

"What is it hun?" "By the way is your guy hot or not?

"Oh believe me he's hot"

"Lucky…"

"Listen, I just had a dream…"

"Okay…So?"

"It was a dream about me and Troy…"

"You and Troy?" "What happened?"

"Well we were having…"

I heard her gasp and she started squealing.

"YOU HAD A DREAM THAT YOU AND TROY WERE HAVING SEX!"

"Uhh…yeah…"

"Oh my goodness," she said.

"I Know and I don't know why,"

"Its because you like him"

"Well duh, but why would I be having a dream about me and him having sex? What does that mean?"

"Well maybe you flirted to much?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know! Did he flirt with you at all?"

"Uhh…Yeah!"

"Ok well maybe you just got really attracted to him and I don't know it just happened?"

"It just really freaks me out,"

"Its ok Gabi,"

"Yeah I guess you right," I said trying to be calm.

"Just have fun on your trip, Okay?"

"Okay Shar, I will"

"Good. Now how was it?"

"What do you mean?"

"How was the Sex?"

"Sharpay! I didn't really have sex."

"So! Tell me!"

"No! Again Shar, you're a Whore!"

"Okay, Okay Bye Gabi,"

"Bye Shar,"

I hung up my phone and went out of the room

I walked down the little hallway towards the couch that I was laying on

I noticed that Troy was awake.

"Hey sleepy head," I said to him

"Hey," was his reply. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

"When did you wake up?"

"Oh, I woke up about 15 minutes ago," I said

"Oh,"

I walked towards him and sat on his lap again.

"I think we should know each other a little bit better since we are going to be with each other for 2 months." I told him. I really did want to get to know Troy. He seemed like a really cool guy. So it can't hurt.

"Ok, do you want to play twenty questions?"

"Sure! You go first!"

"Okay, What's your full name?"

"Gabriella Marie Montez, My turn, What's your full name?" I asked giggling.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, What's your favorite food?"

"Chicken! I love it. I can't get enough of it, What's yours?"

"I love steak, What's your favorite band?"

"Paramore!" You?"

" I actually like Paramore too," He told me.

This Boy had good taste. I could tell. I really was starting to like him…A lot. If you know what I mean.

I wrapped my arms around Troy's neck and pulled my self closer to him. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"So? Next question?"

"Okay…What is your favorite sport to play?"

"I love Softball! You?"

"I like basketball and baseball, what is your favorite Color?"

"I love purple and light green!"

"I like blue and green," he said with a smile that I wanted to kiss. Really Bad. We just sat there for a minute staring at each other, with the occasional staring at each other's lips. I decided to break the silence, against my better judgment!

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Hold on one Second," I tried to get up but Troy's strong arms were secured tightly around my waist. "Troy, Let go,"

"I don't want to.." He whined.

"Come on, Troy, I need to ask my parents a question,"

"So, ask them, they are only two feet away,"

"Ugh, fine!," I turned around so I was now was just sitting on Troy's lap, not lying on it.

"Mom!" I yelled trying to get her attention.

"Yes dear?," She said as she turned towards me and I could tell that she was a little curious and shocked at the same time when she saw me sitting on Troy's lap.

"Where are we right now?"

"We are still in New Mexico,"

"Where are we going actually?"

"Well we are going to a rest stop in like 2 hours, where we will be sleeping for the night, but we are going to Nevada, first,"

"What are we going to do there?"

"Well maybe see Las Vegas or something and see one of your Cousins that lives in Nevada, we will just stop by to say hi or something,"

"So when do you think we will be in Nevada?"

"Probably the day after tomorrow, because we have to make stops and stuff,"

"Oh, okay, Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anything fun to do right now, because Me and Troy are bored!"

"Why don't you guys play a board game, there some I put in you guys's room."

"A board game?" I asked

"Yeah, just go play one!"

I hadn't played a board game in years! I couldn't believe my mom would bring them. I guess she thought that me and Troy would eventually get bored. Well she was right.

"Lets go find a game," I told Troy getting up but again he wouldn't let me go.

"Troyyyyyyy," "Come on" I said.

"Fine," He said and picked me up so it was like he was carrying me bridal style.

"Ah!" I squealed. "Troy!" "What the heck?" "What are you doing?"

"I don't know carrying you?"

"No Shit Sherlock!" I said laughing

He dropped me off in front of our room.

"Thank you," I replied when he sat me down.

I opened the door and walked in. I looked to the right and easy enough there was a clear trash bag full of board games.

"Which game do you want to play?" I asked him

"How about monopoly?"

"Okey Dokey!" I grabbed the board game and sat down on the bed.

"I get to be the Race car!" I said grabbing it first. Once I got the game pieces all layed out.

"Fine, I get to be the pot of gold,"

"Okay," I set up everything and grabbed the dice. "I go first!" I rolled the dice on the board."7" "1..2..3..4..5..6..7.." I landed on the purple square thingie. I want to buy it.

About 25 minutes later into the game, I was winning.

"Ha! You owe me 150! Give me the money," I told him holding out my hand for the cash.

Instead he grabbed my hand and pulled me on top of him.

"Hey!" " Give me my money!"

"No! What if I don't want to give you my money!"

"But you owe me!" I pouted me

"I don't owe you anything," He said to me laughing at my poutiness

I noticed the position we were in and I froze up. I was still laying on top of Troy.

"Troy?"

"Yeah Gabi?"

"What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I'm just gonna come right out and say it,"

"Say what?"

"Do you like me or not?" I asked totally scared on what he was going to say

" Actually… I do," He said smiling at me

"Really?" I asked grinning

"Yeah I do,"

And Before I knew it Troy's lips were rested sweetly on mine.

**Hey GUYS!! Sorry its been awhile. **

**I had a softball tournament all weekend and I had like 12 games**

**So I think this is my longest chapter I have done So I hope u like it!**

**Byezz! Keep reviewing! xxxxxxx**


	6. Girlfriend and Boyfriend

**Hey Guys! How you all doing? Anyway I just wanna say a few things before I start the chapter…. First of all, I apologize for not getting this chapter at sooner. I was so, so, so, busy with Softball, But now softball is over, only for a month though. So I will get chapters out a lot sooner, I promise. **

**I have also been getting a lot of reviews saying "Can you make the chapters longer," or "Can you make less dialogue and write more of what they are feeling," **

**Now I seriously Don't mind you guys saying the second one, yes I need to write less dialogue and more of what they are feeling, but keep in mind that this specific story is about Gabriella, on how she is just a teenager who likes to have fun and is kind of different. So she is not going to be all mushy and everything like that, But I will write more about what she is feeling, I think this chapter is an improvement. So tell me if you think I did better or If I did worse. And remember I AM a BEGINNER WRITER. Just saying. So try to cut me some slack, and I will try to make the chapters longer. So I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Tell me if I improved a bit. Also I want to apologize for this chapter being so, so short! I will get the next one out tomorrow.**

I kissed back just as sweetly as Troy kissed me. I felt sparks shooting through me. My whole body became weak. I couldn't think strait. Kissing Troy gave me this feeling like litterly nothing I had ever felt before. I felt…loved. And I actually had no clue why. There was something about Troy that made me feel really happy. The way he kissed me made me feel like he actually cared for me, unlike other guys who just kissed me so they could get in my pants or something.

Troy pulled his lips from mine and looked at me with his blue eyes.

"Wow," was all he could say with an adorable smile.

I giggled. "I could say the same,"

Troy brought his hand up to my head and stroked strands of my hair. He looked into my eyes.

"Gabriella?" he said with a small smile.

"Yes Troy?"

Still stroking my hair, "Would you mind if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

"Ahh!," I squealed and hugged him. I couldn't believe it. Troy just asked me to be his girlfriend. Wow. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. Troy out his hands on my waist and lifted me off his chest on which I was still kind of laying on, He lifted me and I was sitting on his lap, facing him, with my arms still tied behind his neck.

"Is that a yes?" Troy asked, scooting me closer to him.

"Umm lets see…DUH!"

"Good," Troy put his hand on my cheek and stroked it. I feel so loved at the moment. I could tell he really cared for me. The way he looked me in the eyes, the way he talked to me, everything.

I leaned in slowly, I could feel Troy's breath on my face as I leaned in closer. And I captured Troy's lips on mine. My mouth movements matched his. It was a sweet yet passionate kiss. It was a few seconds later before I licked his bottom lip. He knew what it meant so he opened his moth to allow my tongue to battle his. Our tongues battled as Troy's hand went from my face to my back to rub it. He stroked my back slowly as my hand went on his stomach. And even though my hand was on his shirt over his stomach I could still feel the rock hard abs he had made. It felt amazing, his stomach. I rubbed it in a circular motion over and over again.

Troy broke this kiss when he and I heard a knock on the door.

"Dammit," I muttered in an "oh my gosh"/ "Annoyed" voice. If that made sense.

I jumped off of Troy and to the other side of the bed to look like we were playing monopoly. Troy did the same and went to his side of the bed. My mom peeked her head in the door and I could tell from the corner of my eye that she was looking at me and Troy. So I decided to play along.

"1..2..3..4..5!" "Crap!" I said.

"Haha! You owe me 130!" Said Troy playing along very well.

"What are you two up to?" my mom asked.

"Nothing we are just playing monopoly," I said casually.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that dinner will be ready in 15 minutes."

"Ok, we will be out soon." I said with a smile.

My mom popped her head out of the door and closed it on her way out.

"That was close," Troy said pretending to wipe his head like sweat was on it or something.

I laughed. "I know"

"We will have to tell our parents about us soon, you know that right?"

"Yeah..I know…"

I just wonder how they are going to react…

**Again Guys I'm so sorry its short! I have to get off the computer! But I promise a better and longer chapter will be out tomorrow! Plz review! Bye!**


	7. Messing Around at the Dinner Table

"We are going to tell them right?" Troy asked me with concern written all over his face.

"Oh, Yeah, Of course… I 'm just not sure how."

"It will be fine, I'm sure," Troy said

I really wasn't sure how I was going to tell my parents about me and Troy. I mean I don't think they will go all bizerk ** Don't know If I spelled that right at all **On me. For some strange reason I had a doubt about how my parents would react. And I have no Idea why.

"We will be fine. We better go to Dinner…"

"Okay…But first things first"

I crawled over to the other side of the bed where Troy was laying.

"What are you doing Ms. Montez?" He asked me in a sexy voice that I have never really heard before, but I LOVED IT

"I think you know Mr. Bolton…" And Before you knew it my lips attacked his. Troy kissed back with the same passion I kissed him with. Troy was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed when I went to go sit on his lap, but that wasn't quite comfortable for me so I put my hands around his ankles and moved them so his legs were spread out. I could tell that he was confused by what I was doing. I sat down right in between Troy's legs and focused back to the kissing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back harder. Troy snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, now my crotch was basically touching his, we were so close. I moved my arms from his neck to his hair, and I started to mess with it and move my hands through it, as I did so Troy's hands were sliding up and down my side, which tickled a little. Troy pulled his lips away from mine and started to kiss down my neck down to my shoulder then up again. He pulled my tank top strap down further down my shoulder so he could kiss where the strap had been. Troy's kissing felt so good. I loved feeling his lips against my neck, shoulder, lips, or wherever. Troy was now focusing on one certain spot around my neck.

"Tr-Troy?" I asked trying to speak but It was hard cause I couldn't _breath._

"Mmm…Huh?" He muttered distracted as you could tell.

"Y-you cant l-leave a m-mark…"

Troy pulled away slowly after I said that. And when he did I let out a huge breath of air that I was holding back.

"Oh, I'm sorry I will be careful next time, I didn't leave anything, I swear," He said to me obviously scared about how I would react, and I could tell that he felt bad too.

"No problem babe, your fine!" I said relieved that I didn't have a hicky on my neck.

"Babe?" Troy questioned me.

"Yes, Do you not like it or something?"

"No, I just never heard you call me that before," Troy said with a little grin showing up on his face.

"Well, you better get used to it," And with that I got up from Troy's lap, considering the position we were still in and I walked out the door.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

My mom and Troy's mom had cooked a wonderful dinner, I could just tell by how good it smelled. I sat down I the little pullout table we had which in the middle of the room, and I sat in one of the chairs. Troy took a seat right next to me, and I was happy about that, cause I really didn't want to sit near my parents.

"So guys who won In Monopoly?" My Dad asked.

Me and Troy stared at each other before I started, " Uhh…Troy won."

"Umm…Yeah I creamed her!" He said with a smile

"Oh well you'll get him next time Ness!" My dad stated with an encouraging smile

"Oh yeah," I played along " I sure will!" Troy started to laugh. I pinched his arm under the table.

"Oww!," he muttered.

"Shh! Oh, wow Mom, Mrs. Bolton, the food smells great!"

"Thanks darling," Troy's mom said to me.

Mrs. Bolton and My Mom set the table, with forks, spoons, plates and glasses, the whole 9 yards! I don't know why it was kinda fancy. But I guess I will have to deal. They set out the food and it looked great. We had chicken that my mom, I'm guessing, already had packed before we left and she just heated it up. There was freshly cooked mashed potatoes and corn! It looked so yummy!

My family and Troy's family all sat down at the table. My parent's were sitting next to each other across from me and Troy. And Troy's parents were sitting across from each other on the opposite sides of the table.

"Okay," Troy's dad started, "Dig in!"

I enjoyed my food so much. I don't know why but I was actually really hungry. I probably didn't notice because I was to busy making out with Troy or something. And from my view it looked like Troy was hungry too.

About 20 minutes into the meal I was already getting full. I sat back in my chair and rubbed my tummy. I was so full, but pretty soon out of the corner of my eye I could tell that Troy's hand was coming towards me. He put his hand on my stomach and rubbed my tummy for me! Aww! I could of kissed him right there and then. I sat up after a minute of Troy rubbing my tummy, (which my parents did not see, thank God!) and Troy's hand started to go a little down south. He inched his hand to my thigh and started stroking it. It felt really good too.

Every second that went by it seemed that Troy got closer and closer to my crotch. I was starting to get a little wet by his touching that he was doing. I had to do something before I started to go insane.

"Well I think I'm done with dinner!" I said

"Oh, I know me too!" My dad said

"Me three," Troy's dad added.

Just then my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller I.D. Guess who it was? You guessed it, Sharpay! She probably wanted to know if me and Troy fucked each other yet.

"Oh sorry, I gotta take this," I excused myself from the table and went into me and Troy's room.

"Hello Shar," I said

"Hey, how did you know it was me?"

"Ugh! I have caller I.D. Stupid!" I told her. I couldn't believe she could be so weird sometimes.

"Oh, Dur!" She said realizing how stupid she sounded.

"Yeah… So what did you want?"

"I just wanted to see how your road trip was going…If you know what I mean?"

"Sadly, I do Shar, and Its going fine…HE ASKED ME TOO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"Oh my Gosh! He did! Aww! That's so cute! I'm happy for you Ness" she said obviously happy for me.

"I know! I'm so excited, he is so sweet and so nice to me and everything. He is Perfect!"

"Oh! I'm glad for you!" she said to me

"Did you guys have sex yet?" she asked

"Shar!! I've been going out with the guy for less then two hours and your already asking that!"

"Uhh Duh!"

"No we didn't we just made-out, that's all"

"Okay-Okay I'll let you go now, call me tomorrow!"

"I will, love you Bye!" I told her and hung up.

Just the there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said

"Hey," said Troy coming in the room.

"Hey Mister, what was up with you at dinner?"

"What do you mean all I did was rub your stomach," he told me with a smirk coming on his face.

"Yes, by the way thanks for that, but you did something else mister!" I said scolding him like a real mother.

"Oh sorry I guess I was just a little turned on." he said to me

"Well just be careful because I don't want my parents to see that stuff,"

"Okay Okay, what are you doing?" he asked me

"I'm grabbing my things to go take a shower…" I said while choosing between two pairs of jamies I had in my drawer. I finally chose one and grabbed my shampoo and towel and walked towards the door.

"Ooh! Can I join you," troy asked with a grin on his face

"Maybe next time," and with a smile I walked out of the room and into the shower.

**Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I did! Tell me what you think! Plz Review! Thnx Byez!!**


	8. My Old Friend Benjamin Part 1

The Next two days went by smoothly. Troy and I told our Parents about us dating and it turned out that they were fine with it…Weird I know! I actually think they were actually kinda excited about it. 

Probably relieved because they wouldn't have to worry about Me and Troy getting along or whatever…

We are now in…**(Made this city up) **Masons, Nevada. **(Stupid Name I know) **It was where some of my cousins lived, but I didn't know which ones. All of my cousins moved around a lot. So I didn't keep tabs on them.

I was sitting on the couch, just chillin' when my mom walked by me "Oh, Mom?"

"Yes Gabriella?" she said to while stopping to pay attention to me.

"When are we gonna see are cousins?"

"We will actually be to their place in an hour…"

"Seriously? What cousins are we gonna see anyway?

"Hey Gabi, Hi Maria," Troy said coming down from the hallway, and I'm guessing he just came from the shower considering his hair was like soaking wet. 

Troy plopped down on the couch next to me and put his hands on my waist to pull me on his lap. I squealed as he did so, and he just kept on grinning. What a Cutie!

"Hey Troy," I giggled "So which cousins are we seeing mom?"

"Were visiting Uncle Jerry and Aunt Katie and their kids/You cousins, Tommy, Leslie, and Rebecca…"

My mom was hiding something. She had a strange look on her face and it definitely looked like she wasn't telling me something. And knowing My mother she probably was.

"Mom?" I questioned "Your not telling me something, What is it?"

"YourcousinTommyinvitedBenjaminandhisfamilytocomeandvisitthesametimeweare" she said so fast I couldn't think strait, But after a few seconds, I understood what she said, and it hit me Hard!

"Ahhhhh! Wh-what? Ahhh! Mom!! What the Hell?! NO!!" I screamed so loud I think I Deafened my own ears.

I pulled myself off of Troy's lap, and thank God for his sake he let go, because I'm sure he got the hint that I was Pissed!

"Mom! Please, Please tell me you are kidding me! Please!" I begged, I was so pissed I was about to break down in tears.

"I'm sorry honey but I'm not kidding, we will just be their for a little while, I promise" My mom walked off to the others at the front of the RV which I'm sure they were scared as hell on why I was acting that way.

"UGH!!" I said and stopped my foot like a big baby that's having a tantrum.

"Gabriella?" Troy said and came up and hugged me , but I stood still I was being a Bitch I know but I didn't feel like hugging at the moment.

"Come On, Lets go to our bedroom and we can talk," He told me

I didn't move their I just looked up at his face with a tiny bit of a puppy dog face. 

Troy picked me up and this time I didn't whine or anything I just let him carry me. He walked into the room and set me on the bed so I was sitting against the headboard on the left side of the bed.

Troy closed the door and I'm pretty sure he locked it. And he walked to over to me and sat down, putting my legs over his thighs. "So, why did you freak out there? And who is Benjamin?" I could tell by the way he asked he was a little concerned. Especially about Benjamin.

"I'm sorry I freaked its just that…." I took a deep breath and went on" Benjamin Dowlins is my Cousin Tommy's "Best Friend" I said putting my fingers up in quotation marks, "And they have been best friends ever since I could remember. Everytime I would visit he was their. Everytime I looked around he was their. Following my every Fucking Move!"

"He Is the most disgusting, perverted, nerdiest, most annoying guy on this Planet Troy!" "He's a Sicko! He always trys to flirt with me and he's such a Nerd!"

"Well he's getting nowhere near my Girl," Troy said and grabbed me and pulled me on his lap. "Ahh!" I yelped what's with the grabbing?" I asked jokingly.

"Nothing, I just really like you, and Don't worry Brie, I won't let anything happen to you. I will be by your side the whole time, I Promise"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

"Gabriella! Were here come out and say Hello to your cousins!" My mom yelled from outside the RV.

"You'll be fine Gabi, Come on," Troy squeezed my hand and pulled me to his side and we walked out the RV together.

"Gabi!" I turned around to see a 12 year old red head girl running towards me. 

"Rebecca!" I hugged her tight. "How you doing Girlie?"

"I'm good, I missed you!" 

"Aww I missed you too," I told her and stood back up to Troy and he wrapped his arm around my side. "Rebecca?" "This is Troy, My boyfriend, Troy this is My cousin Rebecca," I introduced them. 

"Hi Rebecca, its nice to meet you," Troy replied while sticking his arm out and shaking Rebecca's hand" Troy was such a gentleman

The next ten minutes I spent outside the RV in My Aunt's yard catching up with my cousins and old friends. Everybody seemed to love Troy and his Parents. I mean who wouldn't love him? 

"Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Yeah?" I said and Troy pulled me to the end of the RV.

"Are you ok so far?" he asked concerned and he looked so cute when he was concerned.

"Yep! I haven't even seen him so far, So I think I'm good." 

"I'm glad, you know what?"

"What" I replied with a cheesy grin on my face.

"I really want to get out of here," he told me inching closer to my face.

"And Why do you want to get out of here, Mr. Bolton?"

"I want to be with you…alone in our bedroom," he told me

"Ooh! You don't plan on seducing me do you?" I said jokingly

"Me? No Never? I just want to kiss you and…do some other things," He said and inched his face even closer.

"Yay! Sounds like a plan to me!" I said

Troy moved closer. And I did the same. We were about to meet in a kiss when I heard a familiar voice…

" Well Hello Gabriella…"

**Hey Guys! Oooh! Sounds like Gabriella has a problem? What will happen?**

**Plz review! I will try to get the next one out by tomorrow or the next day! Thnx Guys bye!**


	9. My Old Friend Benjamin Part 2

"Well Hello Gabriella…"

I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it. Could it really be him? The only way for me to find out was if I turned Around. I didn't want to turn around, but again, against my better judgment…I did

And Sure as Hell, there he was, Benjamin. The Nerdiest, Ugliest, Smelliest, Creature God has ever dropped on this Earth.

I Clung on to Troy, Both hands behind my back clinging on to his arms. My legs were shaking, I thought I was gonna fall, and I think I was about too, but Troy placed his hands on my hips and stopped me.

"Oh my god…" I breathed.

"What? Are you not happy to see me?" He said coming closer.

He was wearing ripped jeans with long white socks, with brown loafers as shoes. He wore a Dungeons and Dragons T-shirt, and to top it all off he had … Your not going to believe this but, he had Black thick glasses with…Tape right in the middle.

"Uhh…NO!" I said

"Well well well who is this man standing behind you?" He said and I could tell by the tone in his voice he was a little upset by Troy.

"This is my boyfriend, Troy Now if you would excuse us, we are going to leave."

Surprisingly we got out of there and went to the front yard of my cousin's house without him calling after us.

"That's Benjamin!" Troy stopped me and asked

"Umm…Yeah?" I said

Then Troy burst into laughter. I mean I guess it was kind of funny on how ugly he was but I was upset right now I didn't need laughter right now I needed to get away from this place, and fast.

"That guy is so weird!" Troy stated while still laughing.

"Troy, I know this is funny and all, but I don't need that right now, I just want to get out of here" I said.

"I'm sorry Gabi, Its ok, we will leave soon, I'm sure," He said and put his strong arms around me. I hugged him back. I loved Troy's hugs. He felt so warm and cuddly, I could hug him all day. Troy's hug felt safe, And that is how I needed to feel now.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHMHSMHS

I sat down on a lawn chair next to Troy and my mom. It was about 30 more minutes until I could leave this Hell hole. 

I sat up from my char.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked me.

"Oh, I'm going to the bathroom, I will be right back," I gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked into my Cousin's house. It was an actual average size house. It was nice and Cozy. I went up the stairs and down the hall and searched for the bathroom. How hard could it be to find? Just look for the room with the toilet. I found it on the right of me and stepped inside.

I washed my hands and then dried them and walked out of the room, but then my worst nightmare came true, I walked right into Benjamin. I screamed.

"Ahhhh!" 

"What's wrong Gabriella?" he asked me with an evil smile revealing his yellow teeth…this Guy, I swear is sent from the devil!

"Leave me alone, you freak!" I went to walk past him but he put his arm out and stopped me. "What the Hell?" "Let me leave!" I tried to go past but he wouldn't let me, at this point I was starting to freak.

"No, No Gabriella, We haven't seen each other for awhile…Why don't we catch up?"

"As lovely as that sounds, I can't…I have to leave" I tried to move but he put his two hands on my arms.

"What's the hurry? It will only take a few minutes."

I was now scared past my limit. I was shaking. I had know idea what this Guy was gonna do to me. "Benjamin!" "I am warning you let me go, I want to leave right now!"

Then He pushed me up against the wall, hard. I smacked my head against the hard surface, and screamed in pain. "Owwww!"

"What do you want from me? I yelled.

"Just your body Darling," he said

"Ahhhh!" "No!" "Let me go!" I started to shake uncontrollably. I started breathing hard. I couldn't think. Nothing.

He started to move his body up and down mine, he was breathing on me and rubbing his pelvis against mine. "Ahhhh!" "God! No! Please!" I was crying. I struggled to let go, moving, pushing, everything! I couldn't break out of his grasp. 

I closed my eyes from the pain in my head, it hurt so bad, from the hit I got from the wall.

"I know you like me Gabriella…."

Then I heard another voice and it wasn't Benjamin's

"GET OFF OF HER!" I felt a bunch of weight being lifted off of me. I slid down to the floor holding myself. I opened my eyes to see Troy lifting Benjamin off the Ground and throwing him against the wall.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Troy yelled so loud I don't think I was able to hear anymore. He Punched Benjamin in the face and threw him on the Ground.

"Troy!" I said I held out my arms, still Crying.

He came and hugged me, with me still on the floor, hugging him back.

"Oh my god Gabriella, I'm so sorry" Troy told me and then scooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door.

I was still Crying uncontrollably and hyperventilating.

"GABRIELLA?" I heard my mom yell.

I opened my eyes to see her coming towards me. Now all eyes of everyone in the yard was on me. I held on to Troy tighter, still crying. 

"What happened?" My mom asked.

"Benjamin got her. He was pinning her against the wall, and…kissing her and other things," Troy told my mother and now my father, considering he was standing there now too.

I wrapped my arms around Troy's neck and pulled myself closer to him, and he oulled me closer too, kissing me on the forehead as he did so.

"We are leaving right now," My mother stated and went on her way to the RV with me and Troy following.


	10. Authors Note

**Hey Guys! I just want to make an important announcement real quick… I was injured very bad due to a Softball Incident… I was at home plate, because I am a catcher, and we were practicing a play (It was a bunt play if any of you guys know what that means…) So anyway I was listening to my coach give instructions at 3****rd**** base and one of our pitchers, I guess thought that I was looking and she over handed the ball really hard at my face and when the ball almost hit me she yelled my name and I turned ,y face and I got smacked with the ball in my right eye. Its swollen and Bruised with a scar… It hurts to look at the computer sometimes…So I might not get the chapters out for awhile…it wont be like a week… I swear! I might even get one out tomorrow! Because I am really stubborn and I love writing this story! So I will try to do my best I just want you guys to know that there might be some delays in chapters, so once again I am sorry for this and I will get them out as fast as I can…Bye**

**xoxoNoelxoxo**


	11. Realization Hits

**Hey Guys! I'm back and better then ever! Not really, but okay. Tehe. So I apologize for the chapters being delayed! My eye feels a lot better! And I am now going to be able to write a lot more! Yay! So here is the next chapter! I will get the next ones out way faster now! I promise! So keep on Reviewing! Thanks So much! **

Once we were inside the RV and driving away from my cousin's house, I burst into tears. All the events from the last ten minutes came flooding back in to my head. It was so overwhelming, I couldn't Understand why that happened to me. I don't think I deserved it, Did I?

Meanwhile, Troy was on the couch still holding me in the same position I was in when he carried me away, and I was now sobbing into his chest.

"Oh Gabriella…I'm so sorry that this happened," Mrs. Bolton said to me in a Comforting motherly Tone.

I couldn't respond back because I was crying so badly that I was on my way to hyperventilating . "Gabi, Honey…Shh," "I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you, you have to calm down," Troy said while rocking me.

"I c-can't s-stop!" I cried. I held on to Troy tighter, resting my arm on his shoulder and around his neck. As I did so he wrapped his arms around my back, embracing me in a hug. Forcing me to wrap my other arm around his neck also. "I'm Sorry I let this happen to you," Troy said resting his head on my Shoulder.

"Don't you ever think that this was your fault!" I scolded, pulling my head back to look at him face to face. I was so shocked and mad at him for thinking that this was his fault, that my tears stopped falling.

"But it is…" troy spoke, Putting his head down in shame. But I pulled it right back up and I could tell that tears were starting to well up in his eyes. "How in hell is this your fault?" I said with my hands now cupping his face.

"Because…I should have been with you!"

I laughed a little, "Troy?" "What were you supposed to do? Follow me into the bathroom?" I brushed his hair out of his eyes. "No, but…" Troy started. "But Nothing! Listen, none of this is your fault! I will never blame you for this, ever! Do you understand me?" I looked deeply in his eyes and then he slowly nodded.

"Good." I said and rested my head back on Troy's shoulder. I then grabbed his hand and intertwined his fingers in mine.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

It was quite silent for most of the night, Both families weren't talkative during dinner. And I know why…Obvious Much?

I was in the bathroom, washing my face, just coming out from the shower. I felt a lot better then before I wasn't that much depressed anymore, I wasn't so much sad anymore or scared. And it was all because of Troy. He was my Hero. If it wasn't for him, I probably would have been…raped. But I decided something, I wasn't going to let this incident get in the way of my intimacy with Troy. Even if I didn't decide or think about this, I still wouldn't let it get the best of me. I wasn't like those other girls who sadly went through the what I went through, and then they have trouble being around other men. I wasn't going to be like that. I'm not like that.

I turned off the running water coming from the sink, and walked out of the bathroom, and Headed for my room. It was about 9:30 at night and everyone was asleep…So I thought.

I walked into my room quietly and so I wouldn't wake up Troy, But after I shut the door I turned and saw Troy laying on his back, eyes open, and staring at the ceiling. I walked over to my side of the bed and sat myself down on it.

"Hey…" I said and rested my head on his chest while laying down.

"Hey Brie…"

"Umm…Are you okay?" I asked a little confused to why he was just staring at the ceiling.

"Oh yeah…I 'm fine" He told me.

"Some how I don't believe that…: I said and grabbed on of his hands and held it. But something was wrong…He didn't hold my hand back. "Troy?"

"Hmm…What?" He asked not taking his eyes off of that damn ceiling.

"Why aren't you holding my hand?"

"Oh, umm Sorry.." He said while finally gripping my hand back, But again he still didn't take his eyes off of that ceiling.

"Troy, look at me!"

He didn't respond. Now he was just flat out pissing me off!

"Troy!" "What the hell! Look at me!"

Troy finally reacted and took his eyes off of that ceiling, and he was damn lucky he did or he would of gotten it!

"What?" He said quietly.

The look in his eyes drove me insane! He looked like this helpless little boy, and all I wanted to do was just hug him and feel sorry for him, But I had to stop and think for second. I was supposed to be pissed at him for not answering me and Not paying attention to me.

"What is your Problem? Why are you staring at that God damned ceiling and not answering me!"

"I'm sorry Gabi…I was just thinking" He said quietly and his calmness and Mature acts was killing me and I wanted to smack him for it.

"Ugh! You know what? Fine!" I said and rolled over on my side of the bed so I wasn't facing him. What the hell? I went through Pure hell today and he can't even look at me without me yelling at him to do so. God, all I wanted was to feel him, To be held by him right now and what does he give me…Nothing! I feel like crap right now! My whole world turned upside down and all I want is my boyfriend to Fucking Hug me or Hold me or atleast talk to me! Everything was so overwhelming right now so I just decided to let it all out. I stated to cry silently to myself.

"Gabriella?" I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder, But I knew who's hand it was and I just shrugged it off, and continued to cry to myself.

"Gabriella...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you mad…" Troy said and I could tell that he had come closer to me considering that I felt his breath on my neck. "Well Good job, Troy! You did!" I said.

"I was just thinking about what happened earlier….I guess" He stated with a sigh.

"Oh that's right Troy! What did happen earlier ? I was almost Raped!" I stated turning around harshly with tears streaming down my face.

"Gabriella, Please Don't talk about it.."

"No Troy! You know what? I was almost raped and all I want is for my boyfriend to hold me or something and at the least Fucking Hold my hand! You couldn't even do that!" I said, By now I was Furious. I sat up and faced him. "Why don't you stop thinking about your God damn Self and think about someone else…And not just anyone else, But why don't you think about your Girlfriend! Who was almost Raped today!" I cried! I was crying badly by now.

Troy sat up quickly by now and grabbed my shoulders. "Gabriella…Listen! I never wanted to hurt you! I want to hold you! I want to hold your hand! But I was too afraid!"

"What?" "What were you afraid of? I'm the one who should be afraid! I am crying my guts out for you right now and all you say is that…"I'm afraid" You can't even…"

My words were cut off by Troy's lips on mine. He leaned me back on the bed and hovered over me kissing me passionately now. The kiss showed me the love that he had for me.

I pulled back and stared at him. And then burst into more tears, covering my face as I did so. I then suddenly felt two strong arms around me and I felt myself being pulled into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Gabi… I never meant to be like that…Like I said I was just afraid"

I pulled back and faced him. "Tell me what you were afraid of…"

"I was scared that…you would be afraid of me…That you wouldn't want me to touch you or come close to you…Because of what happened." "That's why I didn't hold your hand, I didn't want to frighten you."

"Troy…If anything I'm afraid if I'm not with you…Please Don't be afraid, because I'm not. Please hold me…Please"

"I will" he said and layed down on the bed taking me with him. I was now laying down right next to Troy, with his strong arms around me, And I felt Safe. The way I should feel.

**Okay! The next one will be out soon! Prob. Tomorrow! **

**Plz Review! Thnx So much!**

**Bye**


	12. What 3 little Words Do

**OMG Guys I am so Sorry this is late! I was on A little Vacation and I'm so Sorry I didn't tell You! Please Forgive me! This one is Super Duper long, Just for you Guys! So I hope you like it, I will get the next one out the day after tomorrow, because I'm gonna be gone all day tomorrow, But the next day I will! Thank you for understanding! I hope you enjoy the Chapter!**

Its been 3 ½ Weeks, Since my little incident and I was recovering quickly, and well! I guess that's one plus. I rarely ever thought about it now and It wasn't effecting me at all.

Troy and I, with our relationship got even Stronger over the weeks. And the thing was… I think I love him. I haven't actually said it to his face, because I'm a little scared, I guess. But I know I will soon. I've never felt like this between any other Guy before, I've also never said 'I love you' to another guy before, that is what makes Troy really Special!

I was on my big, comfy, leather couch again, flipping through my magazine that I have read only millions of times before. When Suddenly…. "Hello, Beautiful!" Troy said Popping out of nowhere and pulling my magazine out of view.

"Well hello, to you too!" "What's up…Shaggy?" I called him after feeling his wet hair. "Where are we right now?" Shaggy, A.K.A. Troy asked me. "On our way to another smelly, old, rest stop, I think."

"Great," Troy replied in a sarcastic tone and laid back on the couch. I crawled up to him and rested my chin on his thigh, "So what do you want to do Mr. Blue?"

"What did you just call me?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It rhymed with 'Do'!" I said defensively, my voice going a little higher.

"Oh, Ok" He laughed. "And to answer your question…I don't know"

"Well think of Something!" I squealed.

Troy stroked the top of my head. "Wanna go make-out?" but 2 seconds later, Troy held up his hands and said "Kidding!'

"Why Not?" I asked innocently. Why would he think that I wouldn't want to do that? Sometimes Troy really confused me.

"Serious?"

"Sure, Come on!" I grabbed his hand and walked towards our room. But I was stopped by my mother, who came from down the hallway.

"What are you two up to? She asked nonchalantly

"Oh….We're gonna go to my room and watch a movie!" I smirked as I spoke this.

"Okay, Well your father and I and Troy's parent's are gonna go to check out the Rest stop and then pick up some groceries, So we will be back in about an hour, Behave yourselves!"

My Mother walked out of my view and out of the RV with the other 'Rents' following.

"Yeaah!" I squealed and jumped into Troy's arms and started off the make-out session

We made our way to the Bedroom with the door locked behind us. You never know when someone might pop in. Troy and I were on the edge of the bed with me on his lap, Kissing hungrily. My tongue forced its way into Troy's mouth. I ran my tongue over every inch of his mouth and his tongue did the same to mine. I pulled My mouth away from his and moved it to his neck, close to his shoulder.

Troy's hands rested on my waist as I heard a moan come out of his mouth. I smiled victoriously and continued to kiss gently around his neck and Shoulder.

After about a minute of doing this I heard Myself say…"I Love you, Troy" Holy Crap! I did not just say that…Oh god. To hide my embarrassment I just started kissing Troy right below his ear rubbing my hands over his shoulders.

I suddenly felt two hands pull my shoulders back and I came face to face with Troy. Oh Dear Lord…

"I Love you too, Gabi"

I couldn't believe it. Troy just said it like it was no problem. He just sat there grinning like mad as I did too.

"Ahh!" I squealed and pushed my lips back onto his. Troy leaned back on to the bed and pulled me down with him. Are kissing became more and more hungry and the moment got even more and more heated. Troy's hands were now gripping the end of my shirt. God, I wanted him to take it off.

"Take it off, Troy"

Troy looked surprised but didn't object. And thank God he didn't. Troy finally slipped the shirt off me and I slipped his shirt off too. I was now sitting up on him and he sat up too. I rubbed my hands over Troy's chest making sure that one of my hands grazed carefully over his nipple.

"Mhmm…Gabriella" Troy moaned into my neck.

"Troy?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"I want you."

Troy immediately pulled his mouth away from my neck to look me in the face Which sucked cause it felt really good. "What did you say?" He questioned.

"I love you Troy, and I want you…right now" I said and pecked him on the lips.

"A-Are you sure?" He asked but he looked a little nervous.

"What's the Problem? Are you a virgin or something?"

He laughed and said "Uhh…No, I just want to make sure that your ready, Are you sure?

"Yes, Troy….I love you…believe it or not I haven't actually felt this way about anyone before and as corny as that sounds, its true. All my past relationships have turned out like crap and I never actually loved the person that I dated. But with you, its different. Please Troy?"

Troy smiled and nodded his head. "I love you too Gabriella," and with that he crashed his lips back on mine. I started to giggle as he rubbed the end of his fingers on my stomach in little circles. I couldn't stop giggling.

"Whoa, I think we have a Giggle Monster, here" Troy said as I just continued to giggle.

"Yeah…Maybe" I said and started rubbing my hands all over Troy's chest again. But pretty soon I found my hands wondering down to Troy's Pants and I started to undo them. I quickly undid them and he helped me by slipping them all the way down.

Then Troy put his hands around my waistband of my shorts and slipped them down slowly. Considering I was still on Troy's lap I had to get off the bed to slip them all the way down.

**WARNING: This Part of the Story is Rated M for Mature. I Repeat Mature. So If you can not handle this kind of stuff please just scroll down the chapter.**

"Come here, you" Troy told me and pulled me down on the bed with him. And I just giggled and went along with it. We kissed for a minute or two before Troy's hands started fiddling with my bra. I was about to help him with it when he finally got it unhooked. I hate Bras. There so Fucking Frustrating!

I sat up off of Troy so I could have the Bra fully taken off of me.

"Whoa…"

I had to laugh at that. "You Likey?" I asked showing off a bit.

"Oh, God…You don't know how much," Troy said and sat up placing his lips firmly on mine with his hand going behind my head for support. Troy sat up higher and I was now in his lap again. I placed my arms over his shoulders as I kissed back just as passionately as Troy was kissing me now.

I felt Troy's hands slowly creeping up my sides and I know where he was heading. And I couldn't wait! I finally felt both of Troy's hands cup my breasts and I moaned. "God, Troy…"

He started massaging them in little circles and I could feel my southern area getting wetter by the second. "Ugh…Give me more, Troy"

When Troy heard me say that he didn't object. Troy moved his lips to my left breast and started sucking hard on my nipple. "Oh My god, Oh My god…Troy…." Troy Kept on sucking my left breast and I Started to mess around with my right one. This one needed some attention too. And with this I felt Something hard against my thigh and I knew what it was, I smiled to myself and continued to pleasure my self with the rubbing I was doing with my breast.

"Mhmm…Troy, That feels so Fucking good! " I exclaimed and then Troy's lips pulled away from my breast. It was bright pink and nice and hard.

"Ohh, Troy!" I whined. "Why did you stop?" I said as I still continued to mess with my right breast.

"I'm going to get this little thing, off of you." Troy said and pointed to my thong that I was still wearing.

"Good. It needs to come off."

Troy the laid me down on the bed and laid my legs strait out. Then slipped off my thong. Troy didn't hesitate. He just scooted up closer and immediately started licking up and down my vagina. "Oh My…God, Troy!" I yelped and gripped the bed sheets. I was feeling insane pleasure between my legs. It felt incredible. I arched my back a little to feel Troy's tongue in me more.

Troy's tongue licked harshly around my slits. Licking faster and faster as he continued.

"Oh, God…..Lick that Pussy, Troy!" I yelled and arched my back up farter. Then I suddenly felt a Troy carefully slip his finger in my now wet hole. "Ooh…yeah!" I yelped and lifted my head up. Troy moved his finger smoothly in my Vagina and soon was pulling it in and out, in and out. The same process over and over again. It felt so damn good, I never wanted it to stop.

"Oh, Troy…Yes! Keep doing that"

"Mhmm…You like it?" He asked me.

"Oh God, so much!" I said and I felt Troy put in another finger. Now I was fully turned on. "Oh My god…Troy, Mhmm….Finger my Pussy!" I called out and started breathing harder.

"I'm loving the dirty talk, Gabriella" Troy told me and continued to thrust his finger into me.

"Ooh…Yeah, I'm Uhh… Sure you do" I said as I tried to steady my breathing.

Troy just laughed and continued to Finger fuck me.

"God….Keep it up and I'm gonna cum all over you" I told Troy.

"Good….I want you to cum all over me." He responded and started thrusting his fingers up into me harder and faster, Putting one hand on my abdomen.

"Oh My god, Don't stop!" I called out arching my back even higher and gripped that bed sheets even tighter.

"GABRIELLA?" "TROY?"

Holy Shit! You have got to be fucking kidding me!

"Gabi?" "Where are you guys?" It was my mom. They were home.

"Hurry! Get up and get dressed!" I sat up and grabbed my bra and strapped it back on and then slipped my shirt on right after that. Then my shorts. I saw Troy Slip on his shirt and pants on pretty quickly and then started messing with his hair, trying to get it to not look messy, and I did the same.

I came out of Troy and my room and went down the hall. To see all the parents standing around the entrance of the RV.

"Hey Guys?" "What's up?" I asked.

"Bad news…We had some guy check out the RV to make sure everything was okay, and he ended up breaking something and now we don't have any air conditioning for the night…" Troy's dad stated.

"What did you say dad? We have no air conditioning?" I heard Troy say and turned away to see him coming from down the hallway.

"Yep! That's right son, So in about a little while when we all go to bed, we are gonna have to sleep with our doors open, so we can at least get some air."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed a little to loud. "I mean, Are you guys serious?"

"We're afraid So, Sweetie," My mom said "But he will have it done by the morning…Hopefully"

"Ugh!" I said and went off back to my room. And Troy was following, Because I heard the door slam behind me. I turned to look at him. "This isn't fair!" I told him.

"Do you know How fucking Horny I am right now?" I yelped.

Troy just laughed and shook his head. "I know, babe I know…I feel exactly the same way, believe me!" Troy said.

"Ugh!" I grabbed a towel out of my drawer and started heading out the door. I walked to the bathroom with no one knowing, because the 'Rents' were to busy talking about something. I closed the door behind me and started getting undressed and then I slipped into the shower. I turned the water on just the way I liked it and got my hair wet.

I jumped when I heard the shower door slide open. "Ahh!" I squealed.

"Can I join you?" It was Troy. Grinning like mad. What a turd! He scared the shit out of me. "What the Hell, Troy? You scared the crap out of me!" I scolded.

"What? You said next time I could join you in the shower! Remember?"

"Did my parents see you come in here?" I asked

"Nope. There to busy chattin' away!" "Come on, Please?" Troy said making a puppy dog face. God, how could I say no?"

"Sure…Come on in!"


	13. Fun In the Shower

**Hey guys, I would just like to say that I would appreciate More Reviews! Please! I would appreciate it so much! Thank you for Reading this Story! It means a lot to me! Thank you!**

Troy stepped out of my view in the shower and stripped off his clothes. I was still in the shower waiting for him to come in. I turned my head toward the faucet so when Troy came in it wouldn't be embarrassing for me or him.

I suddenly felt a pair of smooth lips touch my neck. "Hey, Troy" I said.

Lemon Alert-- 

"Hello!: Troy started to kiss slower down my neck and wrapped his arms around my body and placed his hands on my tummy. "Mhmm…That feels good…"

"It Does" Troy said in a tone that I knew that he was up to something.

"Yes…" I said and moved my head to the side to feel his lips more.

"Well what about this?" Troy said and moved his hand down lower to my 'womanly space' and stated rubbing me. "Ooh, god…" "That feels amazingly good! I said and arched my head back. "Give, me More, Troy" I then felt Troy put his finger in my hole and started thrusting upwards. Going faster and faster with each Thrust.

"Oh my God, Troy!"

Troy Kissed my neck a few times. "I love you"

"Mhmm….I love you too…Ahh!" I squealed when he rubbed up harshly against my g-spot.

After about 2 minutes of this, Troy had inserted another finger and I was close to my peak now.

"Troy, I'm Cumming!" I shouted over the water.

Troy just grunted and started fingering me faster. "Then Cum….."

"Ugh!" I said and moved my hip with Troy's motions and wrapped my hands around his neck. I could feel Troy's 'you know what against my leg and that just got me more turned on.

"Ooh My god…." I said and felt my muscles tighten. "Troy!" I yelled and he started rubbing my clit harshly. "Ahh…" I said and felt my legs shaken as I felt myself cum. It took me a couple of minutes to regain my leg strength and then I stood back up.

"Whoa, That was intense" Troy said with a hardy chuckle.

"Yeah, No kidding! "But now its your turn…" I said as seductively as I could and turned around so I was facing Troy. I immediately put my lips on his. I kissed him harshly and pushed my pelvis up against his. And I felt him right away. He was definitely hard. I slowly pulled away from the kiss. Than I backed Troy up against the shower faucet, so he was now under the water, up against the wall. 

I hadn't exactly seen Troy's 'manhood' because of the stupid 'Rents' interrupting us, But when I did….Whoa! He was at least 8 inches, thick….and oh my God, to sum things up….he was Huge!

I slowly bent down to the shower floor and got on my knees. I think you could all guess what I was gonna do now? 

"Gabriella?" Troy said with a smirk coming across his face. "Are you gonna do what I think you are gonna do?" 

"Mmm….Maybe? I said and took him fully inside of me.

"Mhhmm…" Troy moaned as soon as he was in my mouth.

I sucked faster and faster, and I was enjoying the procedure quite bit to my surprise. I did this process over and over again until I felt Troy starting to thrust into my mouth. I knew he was close to his peak too. I pulled away from sucking for a second. "You Cumming, Baby?" I said in a sweet little girl voice.

"Oh…God keep going, Hurry!" Was his response.

I put him back in my mouth and started sucking faster. I rubbed my hands up and down his calves in the mean time. Troy then started gripping my hair, gently.

"Gabriella….I'm- I-'m….."

No need to talk after that. Right after he said that he came quickly into my mouth. I loved tasting him. Feeling him, Everything. I eventually swallowed what I had. And I stood back up. I kissed him gently on the lips. "I want you….now"

"I want you too…." Troy said and smiled. He kissed me harshly on the lips and started rubbing his hands all over my body. Where ever he had access. Troy slowly turned me around so I was now the one the one under the water and close to being up against the wall.

" I want to do something….Put your hands against the wall, fully extended."

"Okay…" I said Slightly confused. I just stood there with my Arms full extended up against the wall. "Now what?"

"Spread your legs back and make your back flat."

I did as he said and I now finally got it.

"Are you ready?"

"I've been ready" I said and giggled.

"Shut Up" He said and Eased into me Slowly.

"Mhmm…Troy…." He was about half way inside me before he pulled back out and started the same process over and over again. "That feels so Good. Troy"

"I thought It would"

Troy continued to fuck me slowly. But I didn't want slow anymore. I wanted it nice and hard. "Faster Troy…." Troy went a little bit faster but not that much. "Troy…Please, Faster!" "I'm sorry? I didn't hear that, I don't understand?" That little Ass! "I said, Faster!"

"Oh, Okay! I get it!" He said and finally picked up his face and thrusted faster. 

I moaned with each thrust. It felt wonderful. Troy gave me such Pleasure. And it felt even better because I knew that he loved me. 

"Ooh! Right there!"

Troy grunted and pumped into me faster then before. "Ahh! Troy! Ugh!"

"Ugh! Your pussy feels Great! Its so Tight!"

"Ugh! Faster, Babe!" I said and put my head down. I whimpered at the feelings I was getting. I felt awesome. It was too much for words. "Troy, I'm gonna cum…."

"Me too" was his reply. "God, I love fucking you…" Troy said. Which was kind of weird but oh well.

"Ooh! Ugh… I know!" I said and arched my head and back slightly "Uhh! Fuck that Pussy, Troy!" I yelped. Troy obeyed and thrusted a little faster. Now pumping at a furiously fast pace. I reached down to my vagina and started rubbing my clit harshly. I rubbed faster and faster as I got closer and closer to Cumming. 

"Ugh! I'm gonna Cum!" I said and ten seconds later I came with everything I had and Troy soon came almost 2 seconds after me. He slowly pulled out and grabbed me from behind. I turned to look at him and I kissed his nose. "I love you…" I said and smiled.

"I love you too…"

I turned back around and turned off the water. "You stay here and I will leave and then you wait 2 minutes and then come out. Okay?"

"Got it" Troy said and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel. I grabbed a towel and my hairbrush, wrapped myself up and peaked out the door. You know what/? There were Troy and My parents, in the same position they were in when I got in the Shower. Wow! Its Amazing what you can do when two sets of parents are talking together. Me and Troy just had sex and my parents didn't even know any thing about anything. Wow! I was truly amazed.

"Did I tell you that you have a nice Ass?" 

I turned around and saw Troy behind me Grinning. "You, Dork! I said and walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I quickly got changed into some plaid pajama pants and a pink tank top. 2 Minutes later, just like planned. Troy came in and got changed too.

I was now sitting on the bed fiddling with my nails while I waited for Troy to come and lay down.

"Hey you two! You guys going to sleep?"

"Hey, mom…Ever heard of knocking?" I said smiling like an idiot.

"Shut-up, smart mouth." My mom said and laughed. "Goodnight, you two!"

"Goodnight!" Troy and I said in unison. And my mom popped her head back out the door. Troy turned the little T.V. on that was placed on top of our little dresser. He then slowly crawled on to the bed and embraced me in his arms flipping me over on top of him as he layed down. "Ahh!" "Troy!" I yelled and giggled. 

Troy brushed the hair out of my eyes and looked strait into my eyes. "You know that I love you very much?"

"No, really?" I replied in the sarcastic tone, the kind I would have gotten smacked for if I pulled it on my parents.

"Yes really!" Troy said goofing off. And I just giggled. "I love you to, Troy! Very much." I quickly pecked him on the lips and sat up. Troy did the same.

"So what are we watching tonight, Chunky?" I asked and tried to hold in a giggle. Troy just laughed and said…

"Volleyball? It's the only thing on…." he said and sighed.

"Okay…..I can't wait to get home and watch basic cable." 

"Me too, Gabriella…Me too." And with that Troy kissed me on the forehead and we both eventually fell asleep.

**Hey Guys! I did bad didn't I? That was the first time I ever wrote one of those. And I personally think it sucked! So please more Reviews, but not about how bad a lemon writer I am! tehe. lolz. Next one will be out really soon! Bye**


	14. Fishing

**Sorry Its Late! I had a Really bad Virus right after I Published the Lest Chapter! Sorry!**

I Rolled over on my side to face Troy's back and hear him Snoring. I just giggled Lightly and faced his back, fully. I poked him in the shoulder, attempting to wake him up. "Troy…. Are you awake, Baby?"

It obviously didn't Work. I never really knew that Troy was a Heavy Sleepover….Well he will come handy in Emergencys.

"Troy…." I said in a little Girl Tone. "Will you wake up?" I shaked his shoulder harder and sat up in the Bed. "Troy!" Then he turned around and put his whole hand over my mouth.

"Gabriella Montez…." He paused to look at the Clock then Continued…. " It is 8:30 In the Morning…" He gave me some kind of look that my father would of giving me when I was in trouble. " What?" I said raising my arms defensively, like a little 8 year old. " I woke up to your Snoring, and now I can't get back to bed."

"Sure…Whatever" Troy said and then grabbed my hips and carried me so I was now on the other side of him on the bed. I just giggled and looked at him. And he just stared at me. I was getting bored of him staring, so I reached my finger up slowly and poked him in the Nose. "Poke!" I said as I did it.

He just laughed it off and moved me closer to him. "Did I ever tell you, that your really Pretty?"

"Uhh…Yeah!" I said making it seem obvious, Cause he had only told me this millions of times before.

"Oh" He said. "Well you are." he said bluntly and continued to stare again.

"Well your Pretty too!" I almost shrieked.

He just scoffed and said "Well thank you, darling" he sat up and got out of bed.

"Where are you Going?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go eat Breakfast, now that you woke me up, Thank you very Much!"

"Oh! I'm Hungry too!" "I'm gonna beat you to the Cereal!" I only said that cause the kind we both loved only had a little bit left in the Box. I heard him yell "Shit" and then I flew out of the Door ahead of him and Ran down the Hallway. I reached for the Cabinet where We kept the Cereal, and I grabbed the box rushing to open it, I did.

"Ha!" I exclaimed but just as I did I felt two strong arms grip around my waist and pull me back. But I didn't give up. I hugged the box to my chest and didn't let it go.

"Give up, Troy! The box is Mine! You can just go have Fiber 100!" I yelled.

"Uh-uh, Montez! That box is gonna be mine!" He just swung me around reaching out for the box from time to time. Meanwhile I was trying to shove handfuls of it, in my mouth.

I then felt his hand grip the box and he almost had it. Damn! He lost his grip on me and now just focused it on the Box. We were both pulling and yanking for it, like we were 5 years old and fighting over the same stuffed animal.

"Troy!!" I said in my shrieking baby Voice. "Give It Back!" "I had it First!"

He just grabbed harder and said "No Way! I am not eating, my Mom's Fiber 100 Cereal!"

Ugh! This Guy would not give up.

Pretty Soon I heard a RIIIPPP Sound and looked down. The box had ripped to shreds and little bits of cereal was all over the floor……..I ain't eating that now.

I turned around to look down the hallway to see all the Parents in bath Robes looking irritated but they were still laughing a little. "How long have you guys been Standing there?" I asked

"Just Until we saw you reach for the box in the Cabinet." My mom said.

"Oh…My Bad! Troy will pick up the Cereal" I said and sat down on the couch, smirking.

" Me?!" He exclaimed. "Uh-uh, No!" "Your cleaning this up with me, Missy!"

"Ugh! Whatever" I said and got down on my knees grabbing away at cereal. I grabbed one and threw one at Troy's Face, which got me a "Hey!" from Troy and a few snickers from my Parents.

--

It was two hours later and we were all eating lunch. I was a little exhausted from this Morning and my lack of Sleeping in. I just poked at my Salad and rested my head on my hand.

"Troy…" Troy's Father Spoke. We both looked up from our Plates to listen.

"Yeah dad?" Troy said.

"Well how would you like to go on a little fishing Trip with Me?"

"Uhh…Dad, you know I hate Fishing…and do you remember what happened last time we went Fishing?" Troy said and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Come on! That won't happen this time! Besides It will be just you and me, So you Wont have to help your Mother from Drowning like Last Time.

Whoa! Mrs. Bolton just scoffed and continued to listen. I was kind of upset about this. I didn't want Troy to go. I wanted to be with him like every second of the day. I needed to.

Troy looked at me and gave me a pleading look. "Uhh!" I said putting my shoulders and hands up. I didn't know what to do. "How long would you wanna go Dad?"

"Umm 4 days" He aid Sheepishly.

"4 DAYS?!" We both Nearly screamed. I decided to Help Troy. And I got out of my chair and sat on him wrapping my arms around him. "No, your not taking him away from me! " I exclaimed "I Won't Let you! " I shouted sarcastically and serious at the same time. He mumbled a "Thanks" in my ear, but I actually was trying to be kind of serious. I didn't want him to go.

"Oh, come on Gabriella" My mom chimed in.

I just settled my chin on Troy's shoulder, facing away from everybody and Troy placed his hands on my back Holding me close to him. I closed my eyes because I felt so close to him I could almost fall asleep with him Holding me…….. I did.

--

I woke up on my bed leaning against Troy with my head on his stomach.

"Troy…" I said groggily. "What happened?" I asked reaching my head up and looking at him. He was watching T. V. but he stopped watching to turn his attention to me.

"Hey, Sweetie" "You fell asleep…" He said looking at me lovingly. He looked so cute. I couldn't help but reach up and kiss him. I t lasted about 4 seconds before I pulled back. "Thanks, Troy" I said

"No Problem, babe" he said and patted my bottom and pulled me Closer.

"Soo…Do you want to do this Fishing Trip, With your Dad?"

"Umm…Kind of, I mean I hate fishing but spending time with my dad, alone….I haven't done that in awhile. I kind of Miss it."

I thought about it and there was no doubt in my mind that he should go with his dad. I Couldn't always keep Troy here with Me. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't.

I would be Fine. As long as he came back, I would be fine.

" I think you should go, Babe" I told him.

"What? But…What about you?" He said looking shocked.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. You Always do." I said in a matter of fact tone. "I want you to go have fun…you don't have to always be with me 24/7."

"But what if I want to?" He said smirking and leaned down to peck me on the Lips.

"Believe me…" I said. "I want you to, but I also want you to do this."

"Please…" I begged.

"Okay…I will…Thanks Gabby" He looked at me and grabbed my hand. "I Love you"

I smiled. "I Love you too" "Do you wanna go tell your Dad, That you want to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, Come on" He said and pulled me up with him. We walked into the living Room holding hands and Troy Spoke. "Dad? Do you still want to go on that Fishing Trip?"

Troy's Dad stood up like he was the proudest dad in the world. I just smiled at the sight.

"Yes, Troy! I do…" Troy's dad came up to him and gave him one of those man hugs. It was so Cute, I almost Cried. But I didn't, I just dropped my hand from Troy's and watched the perfect Father-Son Picture. It was like from a movie or something, it was so unreal.

--

"Troy! I'm Gonna cum!" I exclaimed as he Fucked me from behind, pushing me forward with each thrust. "Ooh! Mhmm…Ahhh! ' I yelped. I started to rub my clit harshly as I neared my peak. "Uhh! Troy! Fuck Harder! " I yelled not caring how loud I was considering the parents were out buying cereal. I had to laugh mentally at that thought.

"Troy! I'm Cumming!"

"Ugh! He grunted and Pumped Harder. "Me Too."

He was pumping so fast now I couldn't make any audible noise, It felt so good.

I screamed Troy's Name and cummed all over his Dick as he came one second after me. He pulled out and started licking my vagina.

"Oh!" I moaned.

"Mhmm…" Troy mumbled and layed down right beside me on the bed. "You taste Good"

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I Grabbed his shoulders and Kissed him back. After about 20 seconds we pulled back.

"God, I love you" He said. "I'm Gonna miss you like Hell!"

I just giggled quietly and scooted closer to him putting a blanket over both of us. "I'm gonna miss you to, Troy"

"Gabriella…" He said kind of urgent.

"What? I said.

"We Aren't using Condemns!" He said sitting up fast.

I just sat up and kissed him, rubbing my hands over his shoulders. I pulled back and looked at him. He looked really scared. "Babe, Chill….I'm on the Pill."

"Oh Dear God…" He said relieved and layed back down, I did too.

"Sorry…I forgot to tell you, I guess it just slipped my mind" I told him feeling guilty. I didn't mean to freak him out. I put my arm on his bare chest and put my head on it too.

"No its Okay, I forgot too." he said and wrapped his arm around me.

"I Love you," I stated.

"I love you too."

Man, I was gonna Miss him.

**Hey Guys Please Review! I love to hear what you guys think! Please! Thank you! I am very eager to write the next chapter, so it should be out sooner then you think! Thanks!**


	15. Departure

I hugged Troy Tight, My arms around his Neck and his hands around my waist. I didn't want to let him Go. But I knew I had to. My Parents Stood quietly as me and Troy said our Goodbyes. I knew it was only four Days, but It was gonna feel like a century to me. I had no Idea on what I was gonna do in the mean time. My mom and everyone Else had planned for us to go to Oregon and See some Lake or Something and then we would come back to Pick up Troy. We are in Oregon right now, but where were gonna go is like ten hours away. I sighed and Pulled away from Troy.

"I'm Gonna Miss you" I told him, Tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Hey…Come on" He said wiping my now forming Tears. "Its only four days and I'm gonna be back soon" He smiled. God…. He just had to do that. I loved his smile and seeing it right now was gonna make me miss him even more. I reached up on my toes and Kissed him on the Lips. He cupped my neck in his hands and kissed back. Boy! I was gonna miss his kisses too. I pulled away and tried to Smile.

"Go on, Now! I Patted his Bottom. Go Have Fun!"

He Laughed and kissed my forehead, then walked off to Mr. Bolton.

--

I picked my phone and dialed Shar's Number. It had been awhile since I talked to her and I had figured she was gonna be pissed about that. I was sitting on my bed fiddling with the end of my sundress thinking about how I just departured with My one and only Love for four Days.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shar."

"Well Someone finally calls Me! Bitch."

"Sorry Shar…. I decided to have a little fun with this and tease her.

"I was umm….Busy"

"Busy?" She asked curiously "With What?"

"Hmm…Nothing" and then I laughed.

"Bitch! Tell me Now!" I could tell she wasn't gonna give up until I told her all the Horny details.

"Okay, Okay! Chill!" I sighed. "Well….It Turns out that my Boyfriend is 8, Long, and Thick!" I laughed.

"Ahhhhhhh!!" I heard her Scream. "You lucky Son of a Whore!" She Screamed. "Oh My God…How was it?" I could tell she was now Fully turned on. I decided to be nice to her today. So I told her.

"Well it's a long Story….I told him I loved him and we were already making-out at the time so we just started from there he started to Give me Oral, When my parents came in the RV. We thought they were going to the Grocery Store."

"Ugh! I Always hated your Parents!"

"SHAR!" I yelled

"Just Kidding!" she Said and giggled. "Now? What happened Next?"

"Well we got up and so… I talked to my Parents and it turned out that the air broke, so we had to sleep with our door open So…No sex."

"Hoh! No Way! Now What did you do?"

"Well I was pissed so I told him I was going to go take a Shower and after about two minutes of me being in there he just popped out of nowhere!"

"Ahh! No Kidding?"

"Yeah, So… anyway he asked me if he could join me so I said yes and I guess it just took off from there." I smiled at the little memory.

"Oh! You are so Lucky…. Just tell me this….Was the fucking good?"

"Amazing, Shar! Best I've ever had!"

"UGH! I so Envy you!" she told me. "So what are you guys doing now?"

I made a frown. Troy was gone. "Well…'We' aren't doing anything… Troy's dad wanted to go on a fishing Trip with him for four days and now I'm on my own" I sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sweetie…I wish I could help you, but your out in…Who knows where?" "What are you gonna do in the meantime?"

"I Don't know…I'm gonna feel so Lonely, in this big bed of mine…no one to hold me or anything!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, Chica. But I gotta go! You will survive, you're a Strong Girl….and a lucky girl to get fucked by someone like that, None the less have him as a Boyfriend!"

I giggled.

"I love ya, Gabi!" "Bye!"

She Hung up.

I sighed and threw my phone on the bed. Okay….now I was bored.

--

I put my sneakers on and walked out of the RV. My mom and I were going on a hike together while my Dad and Mrs. Bolton set up the barbecue or something that we were gonna do later. I walked up to my mom and picked up my backpack that was waiting for me right besides her. "You Ready?" I asked.

"Sure, Sweetie…Lets Go." We started our little hike up this Dirt Trail. It was actually quite beautiful up here. It was more relaxing then my big bed I had to sleep alone in last night. It had been one day now and when I wake up tomorrow it will be two days. I felt like I was in school and the days went by really slow and you just couldn't wait until Friday. It sucked!

"So are you coping with Troy not being here?" my mom asked

Of course I wasn't coping! I felt like if I didn't have him here I was going to loose my mind. And that wasn't Good. I just needed him here with me….right now. I don't know how I will survive three more days of this.

"Not Really…I hate him not being here…. I hate having to sleep in my bed without him there, holding me…I hate not getting to just sit around and watch T.V. with him….I miss him"

My mom looked at me. "You really Love him don't you?"

No Shit.

"Yes… But I guess I will just have to tough it out, cause if I want this relationship to last with me and him for awhile I'm gonna have to be able to get along without him here for a couple days."

"That's My Girl!" My Mom wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Your such a strong Girl…. I know you will be fine." I smiled and then felt a Vibrating feeling against my thigh. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and looked at the Caller I.D. It was Troy!

"Mom! Its TROY!! Ahh!" I squealed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Babe!" I heard him smile through the Phone.

"Hey, Troy! How are you Guys doing?" I continued to walk still even with my conversation going on.

"Uhh…Were good, here….Missing you like Hell though" he Sighed.

I am too, Sweetie…believe me…I am too" I didn't want to be sad. So I changed the subject. "So have you caught any Good Fishies for me" I giggled and put my finger in my mouth and started nibbling on the nail.

He laughed and said "You Know It!"

We talked for about ten more minutes about random shit. And then we said our Goodbyes and Hung up.

"Sorry Mom" I said apologetic.

"Its Okay, Sweetie, I understand"

Yeah….Too Bad, She really Didn't

**Woot! Got this one out Fast! More Reviews People! I need 'em! Please and Thank you to the People who reviewed! The next one will be out real soon! Bye Guys!**


	16. Reuniting

I Flopped Down on My Bed, throwing off my socks as I did So. This was it… One more night and I would be able to see Troy. We were picking him and his dad up around 11:00, So I set up my clock for 10:00...that way I wouldn't have to wake up early, Dreading the hours until we pick him up, and it also gives me enough time to get dressed and all that Shit.

I Put on My Pajamas and flipped on the tube. Of Course, there was nothing on…. I decided to just turn it off and go to Sleep… Oh well! The faster I fall asleep the Sooner I get to see Troy! I Turned over in my bed, pulling the blankets over me. I snuggled close to my pillows and soon drifted off to unconsciousness.

--

I woke up to an annoying sound of my alarm clock. I looked up to turn it off and saw that it was 10:01! Yeah! I was so Happy, I plopped right out of bed. I ran into the Kitchen and stopped suddenly, when I realized the RV was moving.. We were on the road…. Going to pick up Troy! I Grabbed a box of cereal and took it back into my room. Deciding what I was going to wear.

I finally decided on just a little yellow shirt with a big red heart in the middle. Simple enough. Then I had Black Skinny Jeans on, and my hair was in braids. I Looked Cute. Thank god. I glanced at the clock. It was 10:45. Yes! I skipped to the bathroom, remembering that I had forgotten to go this morning, Due to being so happy about Troy's returning! I did my Stuff and came out, brushing off my pants for no real purpose. I walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What to do?" I said aloud. "What to do?" I looked across the room, to see my mom Smirking. "What?" I said.

"Nothing, Its just a little funny to see you this way,"

"Its not Funny! Its Torture!" I told her.

She just laughed and continued to read her magazine. But I had just one more question to ask her. "Mom?"

"Yes?" She answered, looking up.

"Are we planning to go anywhere, tonight?"

"Well, I don't know about you and Troy, but us Adults are gonna see some 1 hour presentation on American History!" my mom sounded excited. How was that in anyway exciting? Oh well, it gives me and Troy more time alone… if you know what I mean… I laughed mentally at my little idea. Suddenly the RV came to a Stop.

"AHHHHHHH!!" I screamed so loud, I thought I would deafen my own ears. I ran out of the RV and looked around. We were at the same exact spot we were at when we dropped off Troy and his dad… but I didn't see them anywhere. What the hell?

My whole family came out of the RV and I turned to them. "Where are they?" I asked putting my arms up for dramatic effect.

"I Don't know? Were a little early, so just be patient" My dad told me. Ugh! It figures! I Haven't seen my Boyfriend for like 3 days when it actually seem like 3 years, and my dad tells me to be patient. Dads!

"Jack!" I heard Troy's Mom say. I turned and saw them hugging. But I didn't see Troy! What the hell? Was someone messing with me? Was I like in the twilight Zone or something? Did Troy Drown during the Trip? Am I dead? Am I dreaming? Come on!

"Well… How come I don't have My girlfriend in my Arms right now?"

I turned around ad saw Troy, walking towards me… he was about 30 feet away from me. "TROY!!" I shrieked. I ran as fast as I could to him and when I reached him he picked me up and twirled me around. It felt so surreal. I was So happy. I tightened my grip around his neck and hugged tighter. He finally put me down and immediately put his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. Which eared us a bunch o "Aww's" From our parents.

I pulled back and looked at him, resting my forehead against his. "God, I missed you!" I told him. "I know… I missed you too"

"Hey guess what?" I said suddenly perking up.

"What?"

"Tonight our parents are going to some convention or something, and they will be gone for an hour!" I smiled and jumped up and down.

"Oh God, Yes!" I heard him say "I've been wanting to see you naked, for like… Ever!"

I laughed. It was good to have him Back.

--

We watched our parents, getting Ready to leave. God could they just go already!

Finally they said their goodbyes and I locked the RV door. I Pushed Troy up against the wall and moved my pelvis up against him… Basically Grinding.

"Oh, Gabriella…" I heard him Moan and he pulled me up for an intense Kiss. But I pulled away and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom. We got in and I locked the door behind us. We got our clothes off quickly, and we started it off from there.

I laid down on the Bed as Troy entered inside of me, Going fast from the start. I moved my hips rhythmically with his thrusts, the faster and faster he got.

"Oh My God… Mhmm…. Fuck, Yeah!" I moaned.

His thrusting slowered down and I whimpered. "Troy… What the Hell?!

"Patience is A virtue!" He Mocked and thrusted even slower.

"Uhh… What the hell does that Mean?"

"I Have No Fucking Clue.. Now stop Whining!" He said. Geez. Harsh Much!

"Bastard."

Troy Finally picked up his Face and was now Pounding the like out of me. "Ooh, Troy!"

Troy just grunted and Pulled out. "Here Turn around, not facing me… get on your Knees."

"Okay…" I stressed the word and did as I was told. He Laced His arms with mine and started pounding again. "Oh Dear Lord…" My breathing became irregular and I arched my Back. "Troy! Umm… I'm gonna Cum!"

He just Grunted. "Then Cum"

About 30 seconds later Troy came inside of me and I came right after.

We collapsed on the bed and huddled close to each other. I was still shaking. He Pulled my close and tucked my head in his chest. "Can you hear my heart beat?" He asked me. "Mhmm… Yes" I kissed his chest and looked up at him, he was smiling down at me. "I'm so glad your back." I told him

'I am too… I'm sorry but one more minute of that Fish Smell and I was gonna kill myself!" I had to laugh at that. I never exactly like the smell of fish either. I don't like the food either. Just thinking about it Made me feel all icky! Eww!

I pulled the Blanket over us and snuggled even Closer. "Mhmm… Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Gabriella… I love you"

"I love you too!"

The Lights were off. The door was locked. I was back in my Bed with My boyfriend. We Just had sex. (Okay I had to laugh mentally because of that) I just shook my head and continued to think. We Just had sex…. Were snuggling close, And I finally get to sleep with Someone, and that Someone is My Wonderful Boyfriend… Troy Bolton.

**Sorry Its so Short! I had to hurry! But the next one will be out way soon and it will be way longer! Thanks so much! Please review! **


	17. Special Guests

Sorry its Been awhile. Things are kind of Hectic right now. Anyway this idea came to me from a friend "Softballgirl1515" she has a fan fiction account, and a really good story. Check it out. Thanks!

**I searched through my closet for something comfortable to wear. I just woke up and I wanted some new clothes. I yawned and talked to myself. "Umm… What about?…. No…." I did this a bunch of times. Over and Over again. I couldn't decide on anything. I was about to reach for some light green sweats with a butterfly on it, when I felt someone's hot breath on my ear "How about you wear nothing?" it was Troy. He wrapped his arms around my waist and snickered.**

"**Oh Shut up" I told him and pulled out the sweats and a simple white t-shirt. I trudged to the bathroom and quickly changed. My hair was down in its usual curls and I felt very relaxed… today was gonna be a boring day. Troy came in the living room where I was now, still laughing…. I'm guessing from his little joke earlier. My dad passed and I talked to him.**

"**Dad, Where are we going?" **

**He Responded. "Well were just gonna stay in the same in the area for a little while so we can be ready to go to Utah, tomorrow" He smiled.**

"**What's special about, Utah?" I asked confused as to why we were going to that particular state. "Well there's some really pretty nice rock formations here, Gabi. Its really cool." He walked off to the other room. Hmm…**

**Troy sat down next to me and started fiddling with my fingers on my left hand. Carefully inspecting each finger. "Troy… What are you doing?" I asked, confused.**

"**Oh, Nothing… I guess I'm just bored…" He sighed.**

"**Oh…Okay" I said. It was strange. Troy usually doesn't do stuff like that. Fiddle with things. Something must be bugging him. But I Don't know what. Oh well I'm not gonna push it. I'll just ask him later, if I think he's ready. Suddenly my thoughts were silenced when I felt Troy's lips on mine. My eyes were opened in shock, but after about five seconds of trying to figure out what was happening, I closed them and kissed back. His kisses were rougher then usual and that was when I knew something was wrong.**

**I pulled back from him and stared into his baby blue eyes. "Troy… Are you okay?"**

"**What? Why are you asking that? I can't just kiss my girlfriend?" he asked looking hurt. I bit my lip and stared at him for a little while.**

"**Its not that… its just that you've been acting a little strange… are you sure-" I was cut off by my mother's voice.**

**She was on the phone. "Oh-Okay… Bye" she hung up. "Oh Yeah!" She said.**

"**What mom?" **

"**Oh… Nothing…" She just stood there grinning. Okay….Weirdo. "You Sure?"**

"**Yep" She kept standing there rocking back and forth on her heels until I just turned back to Troy and ignored my mom's weird behavior. "So….."**

"**So?" he mocked me, shaking his head. Was that supposed to be an insult? For his sake I didn't take it that way and I just turned on the T.V. I heard him sigh and he leaned back on the couch, probably thinking on what to tell me. I didn't want to make him think I was mad at him, just a little irritated and that's the reason I ignored him and flipped on the tube. I laughed mentally at my self. Ha! Tube… I crack myself up.**

**Suddenly the RV stopped and my mom ran to the door. She shrieked and opened it. "Come on in!" I heard her say and Troy and I sat up from the couch. "Mom? Who's here?" **

**Suddenly I saw a blonde walk up our little steps inside and she looked at me. **

"**You gonna come hug me or not?" **

"**SHARPAY!!" I giggled and ran towards her with my arms out. I hugged her tight and we danced around like idiots. "I Missed you!" I squealed. "I know! Me Too!" she said and we pulled back looking at each other. "You still haven't changed! " I said and laughed. **

"**Well you forgot someone" she said and pointed to someone behind me. I turned and saw one of my other best friends, A.K.A Sharpay's boyfriend. "ZEKE!!" I squealed and ran to him, jumping in his arms. And he danced me around, twirling and everything. "Oh, Gabster!" he called and laughed. "I Missed ya!" I hugged him tighter. It felt like forever since I've seen him. Zeke was like my big Brother. I was the one who introduced him and Sharpay. "I Missed you too!" I set me down and I looked at them both. "Hey, Gabriella? Who's the cutie in the corner?" **

**She pointed to Troy and he blushed, shoving his hands in his back pockets and looked down. What the hell? Okay then…**

"**Oh! Umm…" I ran over to Troy and pulled him up. "Guys this is my Boyfriend, Troy… Troy this is my bestie, girlfriend and this is my other bestie big brother. I laughed. "A.K.A. Zeke Baylor and Sharpay Evans." Troy stuck out his hand "Its nice to meet you guys."**

"**Nice to meet you too, Troy" Sharpay said. "I've heard great things about you" She smiled genuinely and linked arms with Zeke. "Yeah, Man… We've heard great things, its nice to finally meet you." Troy smiled at them "Thank you."**

"**So how long are you guys staying?" I asked. "Well… your mom said that it would be nice if we stayed for a couple minutes… So?" I grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah!" I said.**

**--**

**I rolled over to my side and faced Troy's back… "Are you Awake?" I asked quietly. He slowly turned around to face me, Open eyes and frowning. "Oh… you are…" I said. He just nodded and continued to look at me. "Troy…" I stroked his cheek. " I know something is bugging you, and don't tell me any different."**

**He sighed. "Please." I said 'Tell me…"**

"**Gabriella? What's gonna happen to us in a month when the trip is over?" he asked. I was confused by his question. "What do you mean?" **

"**Well… Were gonna be going back to school and stuff.. And I don't go to your school." he sighed and closed his eyes. **

"**Troy… Honey, That's what your upset about?" I said**

**He just nodded his head and looked at me.**

"**Babe… nothing is gonna drive us apart, nothing… I'm not sure about the whole school situation but your mom mentioned to me that you guys only live like 15 minutes away from us. Its not that big a deal. I mean yeah I'm not gonna see you as much as I would like too but we will still find time.… I promise." I kissed his lips and looked at him.**

"**I guess its not that big of a deal." he shrugged. **

"**See… now wasn't it better to talk it out?" I said and giggled.**

**He smiled for the first time tonight, "Yeah… I guess," he said. "I'm sorry" Now it was his turn to stroke my cheek. **

**I leaned up and kissed him with all the passion I could muster up, my mouth moving slowly with his, our breathing becoming ragged. I put my hand in the nape of his neck to deepen our kiss. He did the same to me. I finally pulled away after awhile.**

"**I love you" I said, my eyes shut and my forehead resting against his.**

"**I love you too." he said.**

**I soon drifted up to sleep.**

**Hey Guys, I promise I will have the next chapter out either tomorrow or the next day! Please review! Thank you 3**


	18. Feeling Sick

(Hey guys! Told you I would have the chapter out! Anyway I made a mistake in the last chapter. I meant that Sharpay and Zeke would be staying with them for a couple of days. lol. Anyway I also have no idea why it was bold like that. And I also don't know why it is underlined like that. And it really pisses me off. So Yeah I'm really sorry if it bugs you the way it bugs me. Again Sorry)

"Moooom" I moaned. " I feel like Crap!" I put my hand to my forehead dramatically. Okay I think you've guessed it. I was faking it… but I had a very good reason to. Trust me… just hold on. "Mom… I really don't want to go, not when I feel like this." I started breathing a little harder for more effect. My mom wanted to go to some tour around some stupid museum. I had no idea. And everyone wanted to go, but Troy didn't. I mean, I can't blame him.

Troy walked into the room. "What's wrong Babe?" he asked and sat down at my feet. My mom responded to his question. "She says she doesn't feel well."

"I don't!" I exclaimed. 

"Okay, Okay you don't have to go, but I don't want you to stay alone, maybe Sharpay should stay with you. "No! She wants to go, why can't Troy stay with me?" I said pleading with my eyes, towards him. 

"Well is that okay, Troy?" my mother asked.

"Sure Mrs. Montez, that would be fine." He said with that cute smile of his.

"Troy, call me Leslie," she said smiling.

"Whoops! Sorry, Leslie." He grinned again. Then my mom looked back at me. "You get better, darling" and then she walked out of the room. Troy kissed my head. I'll be right back." and then he left too.

It was about twenty-five seconds later when I heard the tapping of newly bought prada shoes, walking in my room. Sharpay shut the door and looked at me. "Girl, I know you are so faking this… I did not come all the way out here, to have you pretending to be sick and then wiggle out of things." She eyed me suspiciously. Damn. She was good.

"I have a very good reason as to why I am faking." I said sitting up from my position on the bed. "Oh Yeah," She said. "What?" 

"Well-" I started.

"Wait let me guess… You want to Fuck Troy?" She tapped her shoes at me impatiently.

"So!" I said. "You don't ever get horny sometimes?" I accused.

"Only all the time, babe!" She grinned. "I'm so proud of you!" She giggled and shuffled over to hug me. And then she stepped back towards the door.

"Ugh! Go away, you… you, Whore!" She just laughed and stuck her tongue out at me. I grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked it at her. But she ducked and I missed. "Bye, Sugar! Have Fun!" She giggled and finally walked out. Gosh… sometimes Shar could be a real pain in the ass.

After about five minutes, troy came back and shut our door. He then sat next to me on the bed looking worried. "You okay, babe?" I laughed mentally and tried to not force a smile on my face. Ha. He had no idea that I faked it. I would of thought that he would've figured it out by now. "Yes Baby, I do." I said kind of in a little girl tone. He looked a little confused but ignored it. 

"What's wrong?"

"I hurt." I said plainly, looking him strait in the eyes. 

"Where?" he asked.

I stood up and took my tank top off, quickly and then my pants. "Guess?" I said and pushed him on the bed. I kissed him fiercely and wiggled on top of him. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me off. "Gabriella. That's very naughty of you. Faking so you could be with me." he said and shook his head disapprovingly. "Who said I wasn't naughty?" I said and attacked his lips again.

I kissed him for a couple of seconds and then I started kissing down his neck and then to his ear and then back to his neck again. He moaned quietly and talked. "Where did you say it hurt, baby?"

"Right here." I sat up, on top of him and grabbed his hand slowly bringing it up to my stomach. I then sat up off of him and took my thong off. Then I sat back on top of him, ripping his shirt as I did so. He threw it to the floor and then looked back at me. I grabbed his hand again and rubbed it up against my opening. I was already very wet. And then I turned to him and whispered, huskily. "You do the rest."

As soon as I whispered those words. He started rubbing my clitoris slowly. "Oh… Troy" I moaned his name softly while arching my head and back. I started grinding against his hand wanting more. Like I told Sharpay… I was horny. As he was playing with me I tried to unbuckle his pants. I finally succeeded after awhile and he then kicked them off. He sat up to get a better hold of me and he rubbed harder and faster.

"Yes, Troy! Like that…. K-Keep doing it!" I closed my eyes in pure pleasure and flew my head back. I was breathing a little harder as my heart beat raced. He then started licking my stomach in little circles. I could tell that he was hinting for me to take off my bra. And I didn't object. I slid it off easily and threw it across the room. I tightened my grip on Troy's shoulders and rocked my hips faster. 

He then started to thrust his two fingers, into me. I just moaned more and called to him. "Troy… Oh yes, I'm close." I focused on cumming and I shut my eyes tight.

"Cum for me, baby. Cum." he told me. I just moaned and shuddered as I felt the muscles in my vagina, starting to tighten. I just rocked my hips along with him and focused. I wanted to have a really good orgasm so I just focused all my attention on that. "Baby…Oh Baby, Just a little more!" I yelped and threw my head back again. Troy sped up his pace miraculously. And I was grateful for that especially when he inserted another finger and that just turned me on even more. I then felt my body shake and I felt a much bigger sensation ripple through me. After about fifteen seconds it stopped. I was throbbing and I looked down, I had squirted. I haven't done that before.

"Whoa, baby…" He said. "That was hot. Lets make you do it again." He attacked my lips and pushed me down on the bed. In one swift motion he started pounding inside of me. "Whoa, babe I didn't k-know you g-got so …" I paused and moaned. "Mhmm… turned on from- m-me." 

"You have no idea how bad you turn me on, Gabriella" And then he focused on pounding me again. 

"Oh, Troy! Keep going…" I licked my lips in satisfaction and arched my back. I could feel my peak nearing again and then I rolled over.

"What?" he questioned.

"Lay Down." I ordered and pushed him down.

"Ooh, I think I'm gonna like this," he said and grinned. I just responded, simply.

"Yeah, I think I will too." I sat on top of him and positioned myself. I lowered myself on him slowly, considering I had never ridden Troy before. I was on the tip of him now and lowered myself down more. "Damn, Troy! Could you be any bigger?" I said and laughed.

"He just shrugged and moaned when I had gone down lower. "Uhh… Maybe."

After a few seconds of concentration I had lowered myself down all the way and was going up and down at a pretty reasonable pace.

"Ooh, Baby... Your so tight…" He moaned.

"Mhmm… I know' I sped up my pace a little more and grinded against him harder. The slight pain I had earlier was gone and I was enjoying this just as much as he was. Maybe even more… nah, I take that back… I actually have no idea, whatever.

He grabbed my hips and thrust me down harder on him. Yeah… I think he was just as turned on as I was. I let him control my hips as I got the hair out of my face and I arched my back. The feeling I was getting was wonderful and the sound was even better with each thrust. Every time I came down on him there was the wonderful sound of our thighs slapping together and it drove m over the edge. It made me more wild and I loved it. 

Troy started thrusting upwards and massaging my breasts so I took over the riding. I came down on him faster now, close to my peak. I rode and rode until I felt my muscles tightening again. 

"Oh Fuck! Baby, I'm gonna Cum! Oh Yes.. Yes…"

"Come on Baby, squirt again… Just like last time…" He told me, huskily

Troy suddenly released into me and with a loud moan and yelp I squirted again, harder then ever… for about twenty seconds… I was trembling and I fell on the bed. Troy pulled me close to him and we snuggled. I was still shaking as I tried to Talk. "T-Troy…"

"Shh… don't talk…"

I nodded and snuggled closer to him until I was calm. I kissed his chest and looked up. "I'm so glad your mine…" I told him.

He chuckled quietly and talked back. "I'm glad your mine too."

"I Love you."

"I Love you too." Was his last response before we drifted off to sleep.

(Okay Guys! I guess that was basically just a lemon but Oh well I couldn't really think of anything else. But I have good ideas coming your way… Thanks! Please Review!)


	19. Black, Deep, Dark Water

**I am so sorry that this is late! My internet was down for like more then 1 week! Please forgive me! I am so so so so so so sorry! **

I poked at my cereal with my spoon, I didn't have a very good night sleep, Troy had a bad stomach ache so he was tossing and turning all night, but now he's feeling better… thank god, it wasn't anything serious.

"Hi, Darling… Already eating breakfast?" My mother took a seat across from me as she poured her own cereal into a bowl.

"Uhh…" Was all I could manage to say due to my lack of sleep. I then took a sip of my cereal… or at least I tried to… my spoon slipped and I crashed my head on the table.

"Hey, Babe-" It was Troy. "Oh Crap… Did I do that to her?" He was now talking to my mom. "Sorry Troy… but I think you did." She laughed. Ugh, I was so tired I couldn't even laugh with her, not that I wanted to anyway. I heard foot steps coming towards me and then I felt the warm strong arms, I know and love around my waist, lifting me on top of him.

"Hello…" My speech was slurred.

He laughed. "Hi… Honey, You didn't get any sleep did you?" I looked at his face and he looked guilty. I didn't want that… I WANTED SLEEP!

I totally ignored his question and went on to my own. "How's your tummy?" I rested my head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Babe… I'm Fine, but your Not… Darn, we are going swimming today, so you need to be fully awake."

"Well I guess your out of luck!" I heard my mom snicker.

"Come on, lets give you something that will keep you awake." He tried to get up but I wouldn't let him, I stood perfectly still. "Troy… I am not moving… I am way too tired" And then I felt him pick me up. Great. I hated being so light, sometimes I wished I was a fat lard. "Mom! Help me!" I called with all the strength I could muster.

My Mom laughed again. "Troy's Right, Gabi, you need to be awake, we're going to the lake! You need to be up."

Troy got out a pill and I swallowed it against my will. " I hate you…" I mumbled, I'm sorry but when I do not have enough sleep I am very cranky and moody.

Troy knew this so he just laughed lightly. "Aww… I love you too Gabi"

"Oh Shut-up!"

--

I hate to say it, but Troy was right. The pill worked. I was up and ready. I was in my bikini with a shirt over it, walking with my towel to our place near the lake. Troy was already in the water, waiting for me to come in. He was so happy about swimming, it was one of his favorite things to do supposedly. My mom and Dad were on the little dock, in chairs along with Troy's Parents.

I sat my towel down on a chair and took off my shirt. As soon as I did I heard one of those whistles when someone was checking you out. I turned. It was Troy, grinning furiously. I just laughed to myself and walked by my parents.

"Aren't any of you guys gonna go swim?" I questioned.

All of them replied with a "No" so I just shrugged it off and went to the edge of the dock, where Troy was waiting. "Hey, Is the water cold?" I asked.

"Nope. Perfect. Now, come on in!" He encouraged.

"I Don't know If I trust you" I told him.

"Of course you can, I swear the water is nice." He crossed his fingers like he was really serious. I still didn't believe it though. "Will you catch me?"

"Sure." was his reply and he swimmed over so he was directly in front of me. I closed my eyes and jumped. I screamed as I did so, just for fun. And My legs hit the water but waist high up I was Dry. Troy had caught me. "Thanks" I told him and smiled.

"Your Very Welcome." He spun me around and I let my back skim the water, as did my head. I giggled at this and then swam off. I hadn't been swimming forever. And the water felt amazing. Even though I would prefer a swimming pool, but this was okay. Troy swam over and followed me. I laughed as he slipped on something and went under water, but five seconds layer his head popped back up and he was smiling. The water was only about five feet deep, I could touch the floor with my shoulders a little bit over the water.

I swam over to the deck. "Guys, Come on in!"

Again the parents replied with a "No" Dang, they were no fun, what so ever!

"Troy Lets Play Marco Polo! But you have to be it!" I giggled.

"Oh Okay…" He put his hands on his face, to cover up his face. I then swam under the dock, I could still see him out there but I doubt that he could see me. It was pretty Dark. He was done counting so I decided to go under water. I meant to do my own kind of dive and spring off of the lake floor but I had forgotten that I was under the dock. I sprang forward and I felt an intense pain on the top of my head, and then everything went black.

I tried to hold my breath but I couldn't see. I was under water and I was sinking. I had hit my head. I was loosing unconsciousness. I couldn't open my eyes to look into the water. My sight was slowly turning into nothing. Black. I then felt sharp burning pains where my ribcage should be. I wasn't holding my breath. I tried so hard to, but I failed. My eyes were closed and I hot the bottom of the floor, it was sandy and I could barely feel it. I tried to open my eyes. They wouldn't open.

I tried to reach forward, I couldn't. My body wouldn't let me. The intense sharp pain got even sharper. Now everything was black, I took my last inhale of water, before I felt myself being pulled. Was the darkness swallowing me now? Or was it the water. I felt my self lift off the bottom of the lake floor and then there was air. I could feel it on my skin, but I couldn't breath it. I tried to open my mouth to breath but all I got was sharper pains and darker vision. I saw a little bit of glow but not near as much as I would like too. I could also hear muffled noises. They were voices. The voices were familiar, and then I remembered…. Troy.

We were at the lake… I had hit my head…. I was drowning…

I heard my mother cry out. "SOMEBODY HELP HER!"

I wanted so badly to talk back and tell her that everything was fine, but my body wouldn't let me. Then I heard the voice I would never forget. It was Troy's. He sounded frightened. "Gabriella!" his voice was shaky and edgy. He tapped my cheek lightly. "Gabi!" I then felt something against my lips. It was his. Then I felt something more wonderful… Air. I got breathes and breathes of it. I felt relief surge through my body. Relief. I took in as much as I could until my body reacted. I choked up tons of water. My eyes were still closed as I did so because I knew it would be too painful to open them. I coughed up more and then got more air, not only from the lips on mine, but from the air all around me.

After some time of this I finally opened my eyes. I saw Troy's frantic eyes search through me. Looking for something that was wrong. Any other pain. "Gabriella.. Oh My god!" He Picked my back up and hugged me tight, but not too tight, I knew he was careful not to squish me, because my breathing was still jagged. I wrapped my left arm around his back. Trying to force some kind f grip out of me but I found that I was to weak to. Then I heard sobs. They were coming from everyone. Including Troy. "Oh My God…" That was all he muttered. Besides "I love you"

I finally gathered the strength to turn to look at him. My voice was raspy. "Troy… I'm Fine, Now…" But I guess I really wasn't I was in so much pain, but I couldn't let him know that.

He was relieved to hear my voice. I could tell. I touched his left cheek and then kissed it. But after that I felt a swoosh of pain in my head and from my waist and up I went down, but of course, Troy caught me before I could hit my head on the dock again. "We Need to get her, Inside" He sniffled and picked me up. I was so tired, I was in so much pain, I was so weak. I finally went limp in his arms.

And I fell Asleep.

**Hope you liked it! I will right the next one really soon! Thank you so much! Please Review! Thank you x**


	20. The Recovering Process

**By the way guys, I forgot to mention that Sharpay and Zeke left the day before the whole drowning thing happened. My bad! So here's the Story!**

I was waking up now. I could tell from my position that I was in Troy's lap. I could tell by the fabric that my feet were placed on, that I was on my favorite leather couch. I breathed in a shaky breath. It hurt to even breath. I'm just glad I still can. My body was sore. From the whole drowning experience and from the position I was laying in. It wasn't comfortable. I opened my eyes carefully, I didn't want to be in any more pain that I needed to be in.

I looked up and saw Troy with a tired look on his face, staring down at me. I turned my head to the left and saw my parents and Troy's across form us on the other couch and chairs. I needed to get out of the position I was in so I tried to sit up, and with the help from Troy… I did. I buried my face in the crook of his shoulder and he rested his head on mine.

"Hi…" I told him. My voice sounded horrible. It sounds like I was an old lady on my death bed. It was raspy, jagged, and it was almost a whisper, but I'm sure he heard it.

"Shh… try not to talk, jus nod your head 'yes' or 'no' when I ask you a question. Okay?" His tone was very serious and I could tell that he meant business. So I just nodded my head and waited for him to ask what he needed to ask.

"Are you in any pain. "And tell me the truth."

I hesitated on that one. I didn't want him to worry anymore then he needed to. He has had enough pain and panic for one day, and I wasn't gonna be the one to give him anymore, so I didn't answer his question. Simple as that.

"Gabriella… I'm serious, we need to know." Okay, now he was serious.

I sighed as quietly as I could so I wasn't in pain and so he wouldn't yell at me for talking or trying to talk. But eventually I nodded my head.

"Please, point to where it hurts." He watched me carefully, as I pulled my left hand out. I pointed to my throat first. Then to my stomach, and then my legs. That's where everything hurt. I was telling the truth. He just sighed and hugged me closer. I knew he wasn't mad at me. He was mad at what happened. I eventually sat up even more and wrapped my arms around his neck as I hear muffled sobs on my shirt, that I noticed was clean… my mom must have changed me or something. I tried to comfort him as best as I could, I was only so strong.

He just cried, then sniffled, then inhaled sharply. Over and over and over again, into my shirt sleeve. I didn't mind though, I would do anything for him. I was there for him. I was his shoulder to cry on. His soul mate. His lover. His girlfriend, for now. His everything. As he was for me. I needed him so badly. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for him. I knew I wouldn't. I owed my life to him.

Against his wishes, I strained my voice. "Shh… Don't cry" I whispered. "I'm fine now… or at least I will be." I tried to laugh, and I think It passed as a laugh. I buried my head in his shoulder even more so my lips were pressed against his neck. "I love you"

He pulled back from my shoulder to look at me. He looked me strait in the eyes and from what I could tell, he had cried from even before I woke up. His eyes were puffy and swollen, his lips were red and his cheeks pink and puffy. I wiped a tear that fell down his face. But pretty soon more were falling again, and everyone that came down I kissed away. After about 15 kisses, he stopped.

I closed my eyes and leaned forward, until I felt his lips on mine. He was still breathing sharply and sniffling, so he didn't kiss back as much, but that was okay, I just wanted to feel his lips on mine, not moving, just placed on together. After awhile he eventually kissed back and so did I. Our kissed lasted about twenty-seconds, before we both pulled back. I stared in his blue swollen eyes for a minute or two before I rested my head on his shoulder again. I soon fell asleep… once again.

--

It is three days later, and I'm feeling better. My voice is sill scratchy and my rib cage hurts a little, but other then that, I'm good. I had explained to everyone what happened, and they understood it. They were still pretty upset about though, but that was what was expected. What were they supposed to feel like? Happy? Fantastic? Swell? No. That wasn't the case. And it wasn't going to be the case for awhile. Troy was still pretty upset about it, but we had a talk and we reasoned with each other and said that it was none of out faults. Just a mistake and that we should just be happy that we still have each other. It was hard to convince him of that, but I did it. And I was proud.

"How's your throat feeling?" Troy asked coming into the little kitchenette where I was making a sandwich. I spoke carefully, and more clearly, but still a little raspy. "Better."

"Good." was his reply and he wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed below my ear twice.

"Do you want a sandwich?" I asked. "I made enough."

"Sure." He kissed my cheek and grabbed a sandwich. Taking my hand as I grabbed my sandwich then going into the living room. We both say on the couch together, He wrapped his arm around my waist and I tucked my legs in on the couch. We turned on the T.V. Of course nothing was on.

"Hey… do you know we only have three more weeks on the RV together?" He turned to me as he asked his question.

"Wow" Was my reply. "I can't believe it… lets make these last three weeks special okay?" I looked at him with my eyes all excited and a grin painted on my face.

He grinned back. "Sounds like a plan to me" He took a bite of his sandwich.

I traced little patterns on his chest. "We could start by going in our bedroom?" I asked in a cute little girl voice and looked at him with puppy dog face.

"Sorry, babe not until your voice feels better."

I cocked my head in confusion. "How does 'us having '_sex_'" I whispered the word 'sex'. "Have anything to do with my voice?"

"Because… You won't moan the way I like you too," He said, a smirk playing on his lips. I just slapped his chest and stared at him wide eyed. "Troy!"

"What?" "It's the truth!" He just laughed and pulled me closer, finishing up his last bit of sandwich. "But I do want you to get better first… just in case."

I sighed. "Whatever." I muttered and snuggled close to him.

"I still love you." He told me.

I reached up and kissed his nose. "I love you too… even though you won't have sex with me."

We both laughed at my little joke and then fell asleep in each others arms.

**Okay! The next one will be out soon! Please Review! Thank you! Bye!**


	21. Sticks and Stones

**Hey Guys! Sorry its been a long time, I have been really busy with other stories and my youtube account! And my computer is acting all nuts! So again I am sorry. My new story is called "Counselors of 'Camp Wildcats'" Please go check it out! Its on my page! You won't be disappointed! I also have a poll there too! So go do that! Thank you! =]**

"Auuuhhh" I opened my mouth wide and let the doctor stick her little popsicle stick thingy in my mouth. It tasted gross and when she took it out of my mouth I immediately tried to spit the taste out of my mouth.

"Yuck!" I wined and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. Troy supposedly thought this was funny and he started laughing. I gave him a depressing look and he immediately stopped and sat back in his chair, next to my parents.

Its been about five days later and my voice isn't getting much better. At this rate, my voice will be better in a year or so, so we went to the doctors to get something to hopefully help my throat. Troy's parents were out grocery shopping and my parents and Troy came along. I wasn't feeling good either, aside from the throat thing… I had bad headaches and I was throwing up a lot. It started just about two days ago.

"Okay Gabriella, I am sorry to say, but you are on you verge to a really bad stomach flu." The doctor was looking down at her sheet. "But I am going to give you some antibiotics to stop most of it. You still not gonna feel great but It will be a lot better…"

I let out a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't going to be totally horrible.

"And as for you throat, we are just going to give you a normal medicine, that should clear you all up within about a week or two." She smiled and handed papers to my mom. "See you soon, Gabriella." she gave me a smile and walked out of the room.

"Uhh…" I mumbled and fell down on the doctor's bed. I was so weak and tired I just knocked out. I heard Troy's footsteps come towards me.

"Come on, babe… we got to go..." I mumbled incoherently and sat up slowly. I reached forward and buried my head in Troy's chest and hugged him. "Mhmm… you smell good…" He chuckled and helped me up. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he did the same to me. We walked out of the room with our parents following right behind us. We got to the registration desk and my mom filled out the crap she was supposed to ad we waited along side her.

I turned my head to the left, (Troy was on my left) and I saw a little blonde checking out Troy… I got pissed and turned around and stood in front of Troy.

"Gabriella, what are you doing?" he asked and put his arm on my stomach.

I snarled. "He's mine, Bitch! Quit looking…" I hissed at her and grabbed Troy's hand. She gave this death glare at me and looked away. I snarled again and walked out the door fast with Troy. He caught up with me and draped his shoulder over mine.

"Whoa, babe… feisty… but I like it.." He chuckled and kisses below my ear.

"Yeah yeah… lets just go home, I really don't feel good…" He kissed my head once and walked me out to the parking lot.

--

Troy wrapped his Arm around my stomach tighter and held me closer. We were both lying on our couch, he was behind me and we were all watching a movie together. I sighed and put my face in the pillow. I yelled through the pillow. "Mom! This movie is so lame…"

"Well..." My mom paused to shut it off. And as she did I felt Troy's fingers slowly stroking my hair.

"What do you want do?"

"Ooh!" Troy's mom chimed in. "Why don't we discuss Troy's birthday coming up!" I immediately shot up from my position that I was in and glared at Troy. "Troy! You told me your birthday wasn't for a long time!"

He raised his hands up innocently. "Sorry, I guess I just didn't want you all fussing over it… thanks a lot mom!"

I stuck out my tongue. "Well now I know, so tell me what you want for your birthday…" I stopped. I heard a thudding against the side of the RV and leaned against the wall. What the hell was it? It was like something was hitting against it. "Do you guys here that?" I leaned closer and the thumping just got louder.

All the parents nodded their heads and I stood up. "Lets go see what it is." I walked to the RV door and went out. I went over to the side of the RV where I heard it coming from. "What the Hell?!"

There were about five male teenagers standing there with sticks and rocks, they were throwing them against the RV. They looked like they were about fifteen or sixteen years old.

"Hey Cutie." A brown haired, tall, slender kid said. He looked like the leader of their little group.

"Were having a bonfire across the trailer park… wanna come along?" He raised his eyes and smirked.. I guess he was trying to make it a flirty look… it did not look good on him. It just freaked me out more.

I was about to respond when I heard more footsteps coming from behind me. Troy was coming directly behind me and al the parents were right behind him.

"Excuse me…" Troy said. "Can we help you?" Troy stepped in front of me and I was on his left side, so my face was still showing.

The brown haired boy spoke again. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh me?" Troy pointed to himself. "I'm the 'Cuties' boyfriend." He said and put one of his arms behind him, and I walked up closer and he wrapped it around my shoulder, rubbing it gently up and down. I melted in his touch and leaned my head against his side.

"Oh really… well why don't you let your "Girlfriend" come with us and have some real 'fun'." He put little quotation marks around the word 'Girlfriend', like Troy wasn't telling the truth.

"Umm... No. You can't." Troy gently pushed me back behind him again. I knew something bad was coming and evidently he did too. "Dude, all we wanna do is go to a little party with her… let her have some fun…" He laughed and the other boys laughed along with him.

"dude, you really want her to come along that bad with you?" Troy put his hand down a little and looked the boy straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, Killjoy, now just let her come…"

"Well what if she doesn't want to come."

"Oh believe me.. She does." I could not believe the nerve of this little boy. How dare he stand up to Troy and talk about me like I wasn't even there.

"Okay… you want her? Come get her…" Troy put his arms across his chest and squared his stance. What the hell was he doing? What is he planning to do? The boy walked toward us slowly and laughed. What? He thought this was funny? This guy was seriously sick.

He was about two inches away from me and he reached out to grab my arm but Troy put his hands to his chest and shoved him back pretty far. The guy scoffed and smirked. He came toward me again but again, Troy pushed him harder back. They boy now had a mad look on his face… he was getting frustrated… oh boy… something bad was gonna happen now.

"Okay… your pushing it to far, man!" The guy yelled. He was seriously angry now… god, couldn't he just give up now? He had mental issues… But then it began… the boy ran forward charging Troy… oh dear god…

"Troy!" I screamed as the boy raised his fist in the air and swung it at Troy's face…

But, Troy grabbed it in time and held it down and punched him in the face instead…. And boy, it sounded like it hurt too….

The boy stumbled back and grabbed his face falling on the ground… oh my god! My boyfriend was the hulk!

"Hmm… anyone else?" Troy looked at the boys. All of them shook their heads franticly and ran off… eventually the guy who got punched walked off… but not before flipping Troy the bird… oh wow... real mature. '

I turned troy around and smacked his chest. "Troy! You stupid idiot! Why did you do that!" I shoved him. "Chill babe, I'm fine.." I glared at him. "Yeah Right! Let me see your hand…" I grabbed his hand that he punched with and I saw a long bruise already forming on his knuckles. "Troy!"

"Okay, sorry! It seriously does not hurt though."

"Yeah right… Troy, you ever do something as stupid as that again, I am kicking your ass myself!" I put my hands on my hips and stared him down, Why did he do that? He could have got himself really hurt... Besides just a bruise.

He chuckled lightly "Okay, I'm sorry Gabriella… I won't do it again…"

"Yeah right… I don't believe you…"

"I figured you wouldn't."

The parents behind us lightly laughed… whoa, I forgot they were still there…

I turned to face them all. "Well this definitely proves something…" I said

"What's that?" Troy asked.

"Well for one thing… for your birthday I'm getting you a punching bag for the RV…" I stopped to let everyone laugh.

"And two… sticks and stones will definitely break your bones…"

And with that we all laughed and walked back inside the RV.


	22. The Best Birthday Present

I grabbed the cotton balls from the tiny closet in the hallway of the RV. Troy was so stupid, I mean, I'm glad that he wanted to protect me and everything but there were better ways to handle the situation. I grabbed some wrap and rubbing alcohol as well and went back to the 'living room'.

I walked slowly. I wasn't feeling at all well. I was a little dizzy and my stomach was uneasy. I walked in and saw Troy's mom examining his hand. I was thirty feet away and I could see the huge, purple bruise on his knuckles. Like I said before he was really stupid.

I sat on the couch next to him and spread the things I brought with me on the couch. I grabbed the cotton balls and put some of the rubbing alcohol on them. "Here… give me your hand." Troy turned to face me and held his hand out. I winced myself when I saw it. It was so swollen.

"Good god, Troy." I shook my head and took his hand as gently as I could. I spread the cotton ball over the cuts that I saw and then over his knuckles. He winced and I could tell he was in pain. Hmm… he couldn't hide much from me, could he? Not this or his birthday coming up.

My dad and Troy's went to go report the boys to the manager of the trailer park and Troy's mom and mine were on the couch across from us talking about what happened and watching me and Troy carefully.

I sighed. "Does it hurt that bad? And tell me the truth." I held his hand carefully as I put the cotton ball down.

He sighed. "A little… I'm sorry…" He sighed again and looked at me.

"Well thanks for apologizing… but, please remember to just think a little next time." I smiled a little and grabbed the wrap and put his hand on my knee so I could wrap it up, easily.

He smiled back and watched as I cut the wrap and then took his hand carefully. I started the wrap around his knuckles and then around his palm. I wound it up a few times so that his cuts wouldn't hurt and hopefully if he hit it against something it wouldn't hurt so much.

"There, were all done… now, were never doing that again right?" I questioned folding my hands in my lap.

He looked at me. "Yes… thanks." He smiled.

"Your welcome." I gathered my things and stood up from the couch. I pecked Troy on the lips and then went back to the hallway to put the things away.

"Oh crap, I do not feel good…" I mumbled to myself and shoved the things back to where they were supposed to go. I wiped my forehead. I was sweating… ugh, that was not a good sign, I better go take my medicine… now, why didn't I do that before?

I closed the closet door and went back to the living room. "Mom? Can I have my medicine, I don't feel good…"

"Sure, honey." My mom got up and grabbed the stuff from her purse. Hmm… she must have put it In there when we picked it up. She grabbed it and got the pill out. "Here sweetie, go get some water, now." I nodded my head. "Ow."

"What's wrong, Gabi?" My mom asked again.

"Oh, it hurt to nod my head… ow…" I put my hand to my head and stumbled to our little kitchen area. "Babe, are you okay?" Troy called after me. I didn't answer, I was afraid that it would hurt to.

I opened our fridge and grabbed the bottle of water. I took the cap off and turned around. Troy was right there standing behind me. "Are you okay, Brie?"

I smiled and took my pill. "Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks." I put the water cap back on and took it with me. I pecked Troy on the lips and walked back out to the living room with Troy following. I laid down on the couch. I was so tired I could just knock out right now. Troy came also and put my legs up so he could sit down.

Troy eventually got tired too and laid down with his head on my stomach and his feet hanging off the couch. He took my hand and closed his eyes. I closed mine too and ran my fingers through his hair a couple of times before going to sleep…

--

"Happy birthday!" I giggled and snuggled up to Troy on our bed and gave him a hug. He had just woken up like thirty seconds ago. Of course I was already awake because I was busy… decorating.

He smiled and got out of bed, stretching. "Thanks, Brie…come here." He smiled. I did too and I went around the bed and hugged him, burying my head in his chest. "Oh, guess what?" I pulled back to look at him.

"Hmm?" He asked looking at me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Guess what you get tonight?" I giggled.

"Hmm… presents?" He chuckled.

"No, silly… you get a birthday blow!" I laughed and threw my head back.

"A birthday blow?" He cocked his head and thought. God was it really this difficult? I mean… he was a guy! He should be thinking of this stuff all the time… unless… nope, never mind, Troy is not gay.

"Oh! I got it!" He chuckled. "Sorry, babe… I'm a little slow today."

I agreed with him. "Noticed… so, when our parents leave for their annual grocery shopping, tonight… that's when I will give you one of your presents." I smiled

"One of my presents?" He questioned, tightening his grip on my waist.

"Yup! You have more then one present from me!" I giggled and took his hand, leading him out of the room. I opened our door and walked into the living room, still holding Troy's hand.

"Birthday Boy is up!" I giggled as all the parents came forward to hug him. Even my parents… I just got out of their way and sat on the couch, smiling. I was happy… even though I didn't feel that well, the joy of Troy's birthday helped me not think of the pain. I felt much better that way.

"Happy birthday, Troy." His mom hugged him. "Your getting so old… your eighteen! Stop growing!" He laughed and so did his mom. They shared a long hug again.

Oh, and if your wondering, I'm still seventeen… I will be until late October.

Troy spoke. "Okay everyone… lets all get some breakfast."

--

"Okay, lets open presents!" I grinned and got off the couch, jumping up and down. "I'll go get them." I smiled and ran down the hall. I went into my parents room and opened the door to their little closet. They told me they hid the presents in here, because they know that Troy would never go in here. Which he didn't…

I grabbed the garbage bag full of presents and pulled it out, careful not to squish anything. I dragged it out of the closet. It was a huge bag! But only because it had gifts in it that were already wrapped. Oh boy… I thought. Troy was going to get mad for us getting him so much. Oh well, he's just going to have to deal with it.

I closed my parents bedroom door and walked as fast as I could with the bag, down the hallway. "Happy birthday, babe!" I called as I hauled the bag in the living room and in front of him. He looked down at it wide eyed. "Guys!" Oh boy… see? I told you he was going to get upset.

"You guys! Why did you get me so much!" he peered in the bag at the many wrapped presents.

"Oh, shut-up babe, we can't do anything about them now, so you might as well just suck it up and open these babies!" I giggled and so did everyone else and sat down next to Troy on the couch.

--

"Okay… the last one… this ones from Gabi." He smiled at me and took the gift in his hands, taking the wrapping paper off, slowly. I grinned… he's been complaining to me how bad he's wanted… well, I'll just let you guys find out on your own.

He finally tore off all of the wrapping paper and looked at the box. "Gabi, you didn't…" He opened the box and pulled out the container that held a shiny new silver I-pod. He keeps on saying that he wished he could just listen to all of his music without having to put CD's on or listen to it from his dad's laptop.

"Oh, it holds 5,000 songs. So I think you'll be covered… and its an apple I-pod so you can sync your songs her from your dads laptop on I-tunes." I grinned.

He set it down on the couch and took me in his arms. I giggled and hugged back tight around his neck. "Thank you, Gabi." He said sincerely and I giggled. "Oh, I have one more thing!" I pulled back and reached behind me, holding out another present. "Here… open up."

"Gabs-" He protested.

I poked it at his chest. "Open!" I smiled and he finally took it and opened it. He unwrapped it to find two twenty dollar gift cards to I-tunes. I smiled and he did too. He leaned forward and kissed me and I kissed back.

"Happy birthday." I giggled.

"Thank you." He pulled me by the waist and I leaned my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes. I was tired and I needed a nap… all of this excitement was so tiring.

"Thank you all. I loved all the presents." I opened my eyes and I saw my parents smiling and Troy's parents.

"Well Troy… you have one more present… actually its for you and Gabriella." I sat up from Troy's shoulder. "Huh?" I said cocking my head to the left. Troy's dad spoke again.

"Well, Troy, you know how a in march, we all discussed moving." Troy nodded and I noticed he was a little uneasy. I was too. Moving? How far? Out of the state? Out of the country? I didn't understand any of this. I didn't want Troy to move, how could they do this?

"Well, your mother and I have already made the arrangements… we sold the house." Troy's eyes widened and so did mine. I stared at him but he still stared at his father.

"What do you mean you sold the house?" Troy was calm but his voice was a little shaky.

"Yes… we bought a new house… we now live two streets away from Gabriella." Troy's dad smiled. I nearly fainted. I was so shocked I couldn't move. And from the looks of it neither could Troy.

I mumbled, still staring ahead at Troy's dad, mouth opened, jaw dropped and eyes widened. "Oh my god…"

"A-Are you serious, Dad?" Troy asked.

"I'm as serious as ever, and starting next fall, your going to Gabriella's school." He smiled.

I nearly fainted. Troy and I had spoken about this over and over again. He said he wanted to be closer and go to school with me. He didn't like his school much. Sure he had friends but they weren't close. Most of his friends were on his basketball team that went to other schools. Like mine.

I turned to him and he turned to me. We looked at each other and I broke the silence. "AHH!" I screamed and jumped up and down. I ran towards Troy's dad and hugged him tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I went to Troy's mom also and hugged her too.

Troy stood up and hugged his dad. I waited patiently off to the side. Troy hugged him mom too and he turned to me. I screamed again.

"AHH!"

I jumped into his chest and he lifted me off the floor, burying his face in my shoulder. My arms wound around his neck and I rested my cheek on his shoulder. He whispered in my ear, softly and sweetly.

"I love you."

I grinned against his shoulder as he rocked us back and forth. I put my face t his ear and whispered back. "I love you more." I giggled and he put me down and we shared a sweet long kiss.


	23. Cousins and Birthday Blows

**So Sorry its been awhile guys! I had a terrible flu and I hurt my foot bad. So I hope you like this.**

Troy and I were on the couch as my parents had just walked out of the door to go grocery shopping. Eek! Troy was playing his new I-pod, which he had already 1,486 songs on it. Oh well… it holds 10,000... I thinks he's covered. I was bored just sitting there… that's when I remembered his last present from me.

I turned and pounced on his lap. "Troooyyy!" I grinned. He pressed a button on his I-pod and looked up at me. "Yes, Brie?" I leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. I pulled back slightly to whisper huskily at him "Do you want your last present or not?" I kissed him again and he finally got what I meant. He put his arms around my waist and lifted me off the couch. I giggled and let him carry me to our tiny RV room.

When we reached the room we had our clothes off in no time. We have had a lot of practice from past experience. I giggled as he started to kiss a line from my neck down to my shoulder. "Hey, its your birthday present… I'm supposed to be pleasuring you." I pushed his chest forward, sending him down on the bed. He just grinned as he watched me crawl down near his private area. Troy said he loved it when I was in charge with our sex… so I guess he'll be getting his wish.

I slowly wrapped my fingers around his cock, giving it one firm squeeze. He groaned in response and I smiled. I stroked it up and down slowly… torturing him. I giggled a little at the thought of torturing Troy.

"Gabs… your killing me." He put his hands to his face. I just giggled and spoke. "Now part of this present, is to be patient. You were patient when it came to opening your presents, so you have to be patient here too." I giggled some more and sped up my pace a bit, going a little faster, not much.

After about 30 more seconds of this, I got bored and spoke. "What do you want me to do to you?" Troy grinned through his closed eyes.

"Make me cum… suck my cock hard." I grinned at his words and lowered my head down onto his cock, taking most of him in my mouth.

"Oh god!" He groaned and raised his butt off the bed, feeling my mouth more. I placed my right hand near his balls. I massaged them gently and sucked faster. I was going to make this the best blow job for Troy. As weird as that sounds… it is his birthday after all. I took my mouth off his dick and stroked him as fast as I could, gripping his cock firmly. His breathing quickened right away and he thrusted him self faster into my hand. I got faster and looked at his face. "Gabi… suck my cock, now… I'm close." I loved it when Troy talked dirty, so of course I didn't object. I sucked on him with my hand still stroking part of his dick. It was about 10 seconds later, that he cummed in my dick and I willingly swallowed it all.

I crawled forward and kissed him square on the lips, rustling my fingers through his hair. He ran his hands from my waist up to the sides of my chest. I smiled at his touch and kissed him more, forcing my tongue in his mouth. He stroked the sides of my mouth with _his _tongue and I moaned in response. His hand tickled my side and I laughed, forcing my self to pull away from his lips. He smiled and leaned himself forward, forcing me to lean back also. I eventually laid down on our bed and Troy started placing sweet little kisses on my tummy. I laughed again, covering my face with my hands.

"Well, were certainly giggly today, aren't we?" He smiled and kissed my cheek softly. I loved it when Troy was sweet like this, during our love making. But I also didn't mind the bad side of Troy either.

"Yes, now put your dick in my hole, now!" Half of me was sarcastic when I said this but half of it was me telling the truth. He smirked down at me and positioned himself. When he got comfortable he entered me forcefully. I moaned loudly right way. "Oh, Troy…"

He took my hands so he could have something to hold onto as he slammed forcefully into me. I spread my legs wider, to feel him in me more. It worked too. After a couple more seconds in this position, he leaned forward and set his elbows right above my shoulders. We were never really ever in this position before, and it felt wonderful… much deeper.

"Oh, god… Troy, harder!" I moaned and threw my head back as I reached down to rub my clit. He nudged my hand away and started rubbing my clit for me. He groaned as I tightened my vagina muscles around him, giving me and Troy much pleasure.

"Troy… make me squirt." I purred.

He kissed me and spoke. "You want me to make you squirt hard?" He whispered huskily and it turned me on even more. I nodded my head. "Yes… oh yes… make me squirt so… hard!" I threw my head back again as I felt him quicken his pace even more and I shook. I felt my orgasm coming on and I wound my legs around his waist.

"Brie…"

I nodded. "Me too…"

Ten seconds later we both came and Troy pulled put of me slowly, landing on his back right beside me. I turned over and pecked him on the lips. "Happy birthday babe!"

--

"ZOOOOOM! ZOOOOOM!"

I threw my head back in frustration as I watched my 7 year old cousin, run across the RV living room. Yep, cousin! My Mom's sister called us up and since we were in North Dakota, she wanted to know if we could watch her for a couple of days while she goes and visits her sick friend. And being the sweet, kid loving mother, my mom is, of course she said yes. My little cousin is a brat. She's hated me ever since she was born. I was never fond of her either. She mean and rude to everyone, except my mom and dad… and Troy's. But to Troy and me… she's a little devil.

"MOM! Can you like control her?!" I leaned back so my back was on Troy's lap. He just patted my tummy as he tried to focus on reading his book. "Troy, haven't you been on page 52 for the past 20 minutes… ?" I asked as I saw his book hang from his hand as he wiped his forehead in frustration.

"Yep… it's a little hard to focus with this little booger running around." I groaned and so did he as Catlin (my little cousin) ran to us and threw a pillow at our faces. She stuck out her tongue and chanted something at us.

"Troy and Gabi are both poop turds in a tree!" She laughed and went back to running around. I ignored her and rested my legs up higher on the couch arm. Who knew a little girl like this could have so much energy? She's been doing this whole running around the RV thing since this morning! And its 2:00! No one cares about me and Troy's health. We were literally having headaches from this girl… and considering I was still trying to recover from my almost flu incident… the headache was not good for me.

I looked up and lifted my head off of Troy's lap. He turned to me as we both looked at each other with puzzled look. It was quiet. Catlin wasn't screaming anymore… what happened? Did she fall out the window of the RV? Did she fall in the toilet or something? I stood up on my feet. My mom came down the hallway as she turned to me. "Where's Catlin?"

I shrugged "Maybe she left." Troy snickered behind me and I stifled a giggle myself. My mom just shook her head at me. "Seriously, Gabriella… where is she?" I shrugged again. "I don't know."

I walked forward a little down the hall as I felt a string against my leg. "What the-" I screamed as I felt something wet on the tile floor of the hallway and I slipped sending me down on my back. I screamed from shock and agony. Right before I fell down I tried to jump out of the water but when I jumped I landed on my toes and they all cracked, twisting my foot in the wrong direction. **(A/N: That's how I hurt my foot this weekend, my cousin didn't do it, but that's how I fell, I slipped on a piece of clothing. LOL) **

"Gabriella!?" I heard Troy come closer and he took my hand. "Oh my god, what happened. He tried to help me up but I just winced and told him to stop. "Troy, I hurt my foot… ow!" I tried to move it but it hurt too bad.

My mom had her hand over her mouth and it looked like she was pretty shocked. "Oh my god, Gabriella… how did you fall?" I sat up and Troy supported me by holding my shoulders up. I looked strait ahead.

"CATLIN! COME OUT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" I yelled. I was fuming. This was the last straw. If I break my foot, I swear I'm gonna break one of her stupid toys or something.

Catlin came out of the room with a weird look on her face. She faked shocked. I could tell. She was a good actor, she got it from her mom. "What happened to Gabwiella?" She asked and looked at my mom.

My eyes widened in shock. No, no, no… there is no way she is getting away with this.

Not on my watch….

**That's it! Okay, please tell me what you think! Please review! Thank you so much1 I will update much quicker! I promise. Thank you!**


	24. Busted!

I shook my head, fast. My foot was hurting me, and I had to get off of the floor so I ignored her for a moment. "Troy, can you help me up?" I looked at him and he smiled at me sympathetically, while he nodded hi head. He turned his body near my legs and picked me up, easily. No problem at all.

"You didn't have to pick me up." I sad in a duh tone. Really, he didn't need to. If he would have just supported me by walking, I think I would have been fine.

He shook his head and kissed my forehead. "Nope, this was easier anyway… you weigh like 2 pounds!" He laughed a little and carried me to the couch, laying me down. I shook my head though. "Uh-Uh, I want to sit in your lap." I smiled and he did too.

"Okay, Okay…" He picked me up again and sat on the couch, with me in his lap. I looked at my mom. "Mom… can you take a look at my foot?" I was wearing socks, so I couldn't tell if it was in bad condition. I always wore socks in the house. But when Catlin is around… not anymore! I pulled my denim skirt down a little, so I could be more comfortable. Yeah, I wear socks with a skirt! Who cares? My feet get cold… Since I'm talking about what I'm wearing I might as well tell you my whole outfit.

I was wearing simple white anklet socks with a mid-thigh denim shirt. I had a simple dark red shirt that said "Money Maker" on it. I smiled… Shar gave me this shirt, last Christmas. I laughed so hard when I saw what It said.

My mom came down from the hall with Catlin right behind her. She was behind my mom and she was smiling evilly at me. Oh boy… I am so getting her in trouble if it's the last thing I do!

My mom had the first aid kit in her hand and she sat down at the end of the couch. She grabbed hold of the sock and slowly pulled it down. I winced and buried my head in Troy's neck. He rubbed my back soothingly… whenever he does that, it immediately calms me down. My mom finally pulled the sock all the way down and she gasped… and so did Troy.

"Mom, I already know my feet are ugly, but is there something way worse then that?!" I didn't look up from Troy's neck. I was to scared.

"Babe, your feet aren't ugly… its just that… well maybe you should see for yourself." Troy turned his head so he could try and look at me. I sighed and looked up from his neck… I turned to look down at my foot.

I gasped. There was a huge purple bruise already forming on the top of my foot and the side of my foot, that I fell on was swelling up. Ouch…

"Oh dear heavens… Mom, is it broken?" I looked up at her. She touched my foot a little and I winced.

" I don't think its broken… but I think you bruised the bone, or something…" I sighed in relief… thank god, it wasn't broken… for my sake and Catlin's. I turned to the little brat with a smug smile on my face. "So, Catlin? Why did you set that little trap up for me?" I smirked. She wasn't getting away with this.

She raised her hands up innocently. "I didn't do anything, Gabwiella… I promise." She looked confused at my mother and when my mom turned to look at me she gave me her famous smirk again. I gasped. How could she do this? What did I ever do to her? I almost break my foot and she still doesn't feel any pity for me.

"Catlin! Your telling me you didn't spill that wet stuff out in the hallway?!" I nearly yelled. I was so mad.

"No, Gabi! I didn't!… maybe you or Troy spilled it on your own." She shrugged herself innocently.

I felt Troy shake his head against my back. My mom turned to me again. "Gabriella, quit blaming, Catlin… its obvious she didn't do it." I scoffed.

"Yeah right, Mom! Who else could have done it? Troy and I are not careless enough to leave something slippery and wet in the hallway, and if we did, we would certainly clean it up!" I was flabbergasted. How could she ever think that Catlin didn't do this? I thought I was her daughter. Not Catlin!

My mother sighed and turned to Catlin. "You promise you didn't hurt your cousin, Catlin?" Troy and I turned our heads to see what her little dirty response was going to be. "Yes, I swear, I didn't do it! I love Gabi!"

I snarled and leaned forward a little, my bad instincts getting the better of me. Troy just patted my tummy in attempts to calm me. I sighed and leaned back into Troy. He stroked my hair. "Its okay, I have an idea." He whispered in my ear. I turned to him and gave him a confused look… okay…

"See? She didn't do anything, Gabriella." My mom told me and started to wrap my foot. "Ugh!" I groaned as Troy slipped out from underneath me and I held myself up on the couch. He went to the front of the hall, which we could all still see him. He picked up a little strands of colorful string that was laying on the side of the hallway.

He spoke. "Catlin… aren't these strings from your bead making kit?" He asked turning towards her. We all looked at her with suspicious eyes. I nearly burst out into a fit of giggles when I realized that Troy was definitely going to get her busted! Oh my god… I love him so freaking much.

Catlin put her finger to the corner of her lip. "Yeah…" I smiled and so did Troy.

He put his finger to the wet substance on the floor. "Oh boy… this is Apple juice… Catlin, aren't you the only one that drinks apple juice, here?" He turned to her again.

Catlin stomped her foot. "Auntie, he's trying to get me in trouble, can't you see?!" She looked as if she was about to cry. I smiled.

My mom looked confused and shook her head. "Catlin… you are the only one that drinks apple juice and those are your strings…. Sis you hurt your cousin on purpose, and tell me the truth!" My mom scolded. Yes! Its about freaking time!

Catlin stomped her foot again and pouted. "Maybe…" She whispered.

I laughed. "I told you mom! God, she's evil, I told you she hates me!" My mom just shook her head. "Catlin, I'm very disappointed in you… I'm sorry but for the next three days, you have no bead making kits."

"NOOOOOOO!!!" She wailed, crying and ran down the hallway and into my parent's room where she was sleeping. She slammed the door forcefully and continued on crying, which could be very well heard through the whole RV.

I turned to Troy who was grinning at me. "I freaking LOVE YOU!" I said and smiled. He came up from the floor and pecked me on the lips, picking me up and setting me on his lap again. "See mom… you should listen to me and Troy more… especially since I am you one and only child!" I smiled in a matter of fact way and crossed my arms over my chest.

My mom shook her head for the 50th time today. "Okay, but Gabriella… what she did was wrong, but remember she's not treated the best at home either. Your aunt works a lot and Catlin has no daddy. So please for my sake and hers, try to get along, I know she will probably still be mean to you or something, but just set an example."

I looked at her and considered it for a second. Catlin, did have kind of a crap of a life. I mean, her mom works all the time and she doesn't get much attention, like a kid at her age should. Plus, her dad left them when she was only four. I just sighed and responded to my mother.

"Fine… I'll try…" She smiled at me as she finished wrapping my foot.

"That's my girl… please, both of you just behave around her and set an example. Oh and sorry I didn't believe you guys…"

"Its okay…" Troy and I both spoke at the same time.

My mom got up off of the couch and stood up. I'm going to get some ice for that foot, so hang tight.' She walked off to the kitchenette and looked through the refrigerator. I sighed and put my head on Troy's chest.

"Thanks." I smiled.

He smiled too. "Anything for my little poop turd in a tree."

I laughed quietly.

Catlin was mean alright… but she did have some good insults.

**WOOT! I got this one out fats! You better repay me with some reviews! Thank you!**


	25. Campfire Songs

Its about three days later and my foot is so much better. Turns out it was only a bruised bone. Nothing more. It healed fast and now I barely feel it. Sure, If I run or something for a long time it might hurt a bit but other then that, I'm perfectly healthy. No flu, no headache, stomach ach, nothing. I'm perfectly fine. But I might want to shut-up before I jinx myself or something.

Right now were driving trough Kansas… were close to home, considering we have one more week of our trip… I know, sad right? When I think back to before this trip, I remember absolutely being a fool and dreading this day. Well… I'm not anymore. If anything I'm dreading the day we have to go back. And I'm not the only one, my mom, dad, Troy's parents, and Troy. Its gonna be hard to say goodbye.

As for Catlin… she's still with us. But only for about two more days. She hasn't talked ever since the incident, with her almost breaking my foot. Which for me is like a blessing. But… I'm kind of worried, I mean, Catlin… not talking? I mean come on! That's ridiculous… she must really love that bead set…

"GABRIELLA! COME ON! WERE GOING OUTSIDE!"

Were in Kansas and were camping outside…. In the woods…. Outside… Kansas… me… Gabriella Montez… outdoors… Enough said. I'm not really an outdoorsy kind of girl, so I'm really making an effort to not just breakout in a dead sprint and camp out in the RV instead. I have to use all my will power to do this. The only reason I really am doing it, is for Troy. Who am I kidding? All the stuff I do out here is because of Troy. If he wouldn't of loved this so much, I would be inside with my Winnie the pooh bear blanket, sipping hot chocolate on my warm leather couch.

I sighed… here we go… camping…

--

I turned to my right on the wooden log I was sitting on and stared at Catlin. She was eating her marshmallow, looking very bored, more bored then I was… which is saying something. I mean I'd rather go watch football on the T.V. or something then be doing this. I'm getting eaten alive by stupid mosquitoes! And I'm freezing my butt off! Just thinking about it made me growl.

"Brie, you cold?" I turned to my left and looked at Troy who was offering me a blanket. Heck yes! I opened my arms quickly. "Yes please!" I was shaking, for pete sake! Troy chuckled lightly and draped it over my shoulders and then wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I buried my face in his chest and pulled him closer to me. I breathed in and smelled him… still the same smelling, Troy. Even in the stinky outdoors. He kissed the top of my head and fed me a marshmallow, which I gladly accepted.

"Catlin, are you okay, sweetie? Why don't you come and sit by me." My mom patted the seat next to her and stared at Catlin. We all turned our heads to look at her, waiting to see if she would gladly accept or blow up and run the other direction.

But she did neither. She just looked up with a blank expression on her face and trudged over to where my mom was, not saying anything. She just stuck her marshmallow back in the fire and sighed. I can't blame her, I mean… it smells out here, there's bugs, its cold, and… well… I think she's lonely and maybe homesick. I looked up at Troy, who I could tell was thinking the exact thing.

I cleared my throat. "Uh-hem… why don't we umm all sing a song or something?" I literally slapped my forehead as soon as that came out of my mouth. Will I ever learn? What was I thinking? I should have known. Every time anyone mentions a song or singing, my mom and Troy's mom are in heaven. They just want to sing and sing like there's no tomorrow.

Troy turned his head slowly too me and glared. I shrugged my shoulders innocently, latterly begging for God to just take me away right now. "Sorry!" I squeaked at him, I mean… what else could I say?

He leaned in closer to my ear and whispered. "You just brought out that side of my mom again, she's already thinking of the next twenty songs were going to sing tonight." He chuckled darkly and nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck. "I'm sorry! I forgot…" I squeaked again. He just chuckled more and bit my earlobe. "You so owe me for this. This is your fault and now I'm gonna have to suffer… you owe me… BIG time…" He bit my earlobe again and I shivered. Fudge… why did he have to do that? Now I am in NO mode for camping…

I turned around at him and now it was my turn to glare. "Good job, hormonal boy!" I whispered. "Now I have no intention on even thinking about camping out here." I growled and he jut chuckled and moved his face away from my neck. Thank goodness…

"Oh, goody! Great Idea, Gabriella!" My mom clapped her hands together like a little girl on Christmas and looked at me. "Gabriella! You sing for us, this time!"

I pointed to myself in shock. "Me?! Mom, I don't sing! Why me?!"

She gave me a 'duh' kind of look. "Gabriella Montez, I have heard you sing before, yes you can. Just sing one song for us. Please…" I looked around the campfire and of course… all eyes were on me. I sighed… I guess it could be fun… right? Yeah right… I doubt it. Troy turned to me again.

"Come on, Brie! Lets hear you sing." He smirked and I glared. I guess this is payback for brining this whole thing up. Oh well, fair enough… I guess… no way,, this is totally cruel and unusual punishment. The worst part about it is that my mom didn't even know she was punishing me! Ugh….

"Fine! What do I sing?" I looked at her. She thought for a moment. "Oh, I don't know, just pick one! You have good taste in music anyway, sweetheart." I smiled a little, I guess that was a compliment. I sighed and started singing one of the songs, I've known my whole like.

"Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday to you!"

My mom stopped me. "Gabriella! That's not a song to sing!" I smirked as Troy burst out laughing right beside me.

"Fine, fine, fine!" I wasn't going to fight her on this. She would win anyway. I cleared my throat and really began to sing a song I knew my whole life.

**(A/N: By the way the song is "Back Here" by BBMak, go listen to it, while you read, amazing song!)**

_"Baby set me free._

_Promise misery._

_I can take it no more._

_Since you ran away,_

_Nothings been the same,_

_Don't know what I'm_

_Living for."_

I began the chorus and again all eyes were on me, listening closely. Great…

_"Here I am, so alone_

_And there's nothing in this world_

_I can do._

_Until your back here, baby._

_Miss you, want you,_

_Need you so._

_Until your back here, baby, yeah._

_There's a feeling_

_Inside, I want you to know._

_You are the one and_

_I can't let you go."_

I sighed and went on with the next verse. I was getting into the song, but not enough to actually be happy and smiling about it.

_"So I told you lies_

_Even made you cry_

_Baby, I was so wrong._

_Boy, I promise you._

_Now my love is true._

_This is where my heart belongs._

_I smiled a little now… chorus._

_"Cause here I am, so alone_

_And there's nothing in this world_

_I can do._

_Until your back here, baby._

_Miss you, want you,_

_Need you so._

_Until your back here, baby, yeah._

_There's a feeling_

_Inside, I want you to know._

_You are the one and_

_I can't let you go."_

I smiled as everyone started clapping as I sang. I giggle too. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Oh who cares? I'm into it now, I can't go back. This is fun.

_"And I wonder._

_Are you thinking _

_Of me?_

_Cause I'm thinking of you._

_And I wonder._

_Are you ever coming _

_Back in my life?"_

I giggled as my mom and dad started to sing with me. The only reason I knew the song was because of them anyway.

_"Cause here I am, so alone_

_And there's nothing in this world_

_I can do._

_Until your back here, baby._

_Miss you, want you,_

_Need you so._

_Until your back here, baby, yeah._

_There's a feeling_

_Inside, I want you to know._

_You are the one and_

_I can't -_

_Until your back here, baby._

_Until your back here, baby._

_Until your back here, baby._

_There's a feeling_

_Inside, I want you to know._

_You are the one and_

_I can't -_

_Until your back here, baby._

_Until your back here, baby._

_Until your back here, baby._

I smiled as the song ended. Everyone clapped and I smiled, bashfully. I can't believe I went through with is. Troy pulled me closer and kissed my cheek. I smiled again and looked around.

"Okay… no wits Troy's turn!" I giggled and looked at him. He looked at me with wide eyes and started shaking his head, immediately backing out. "Oh come on, I did it!" He continued to shake his head in protest. But then I got an idea.

"I'll sing with you." I told him. He looked at me a little confused, as he was still thinking about it. I took his hand and whispered in his ear. We'll sing our song… please." I looked at him and he sighed… but nodded his head slowly. I shrieked. "Yeah! Thank you! Okay… go!"

My mom looked at us, smiling. "What are you guys singing?" I hushed her. "Is a surprise, mom. Okay.. Go, Troy…" Troy looked at me and began singing.

**(A:N: Bold is when Troy is singing. **Italicize and normal is when Gabriella is singing. When its underlined writing it means they are both singing.)

_"**Can you imagine, **_

**_What would happen, _**

**_If we could have any dream?_**

**_I'd wish this _**

**_Moment was ours_**

**_To own it,_**

**_And that it would never leave._**

**_Then I would thank_**

_**That star, that**_

_**Made our wish come true.**_

_Come true._

_**Oh yeah,**_

_Mmm-hhmm_

_**Cause he knows that**_

_**Where you are**_

_**Is where I should**_

_**Be too."**_

"_**Right here,**_

_**Right now.**_

_Yeeeaahhh_

_**I'm looking at you **_

_**And my heart loves**_

_**The view. Cause**_

_**you mean everything.**_

_Ooohhhooo_

_**Right here, **_

_**I promise you somehow.**_

_**That tomorrow can wait**_

_**For some other **_

_**Day to be.**_

_To be._

_**But right now**_

_**There's **_

_You and me_

_Mhmmm… _

Troy took my hand and nuzzled his nose with mine and I smiled, looking in his eyes as I began to sing.

"_If this were forever, what _

_Could be better?_

_We've already _

_Proved it works._

_But in _

_Two thousand one,_

_**Oh, ohhh**_

_Hundred twenty-three _

_Hours. _

_A bend in _

_The universe."_

"_Its gonna make _

_Everything._

_**Everything**_

_In our whole world_

_Change._

_**Its a**__**ll changing.**_

_And you know _

_That where we are._

_**Where we are,**_

_Will never _

_Be the same._

_**Oh no**_

_Oh no…"_

"_Right here,_

_Right now…_

_**Oh, right now**_

_I'm looking at you_

_And my heart loves_

_The view. Cause_

_You mean everything._

_**Everything.**_

_Right here,_

_**Right here,**_

_I promise you _

_Somehow. _

_**Some how were**_

_**Gonna.**_

_Tomorrow can _

_Wait, for some_

_Other day to be. _

_**To be,**_

_But right now_

_There's you and_

_Me."_

As cheesy as this sounds Troy stood up on the log and helped me onto it to. We took each others hands and sang our hearts out.

"_Oh, we know_

_Its coming._

**Oh yeah…**

_And its coming_

_Fast._

_There's always _

_You and me._

_Oh yeah._

_**So lets make**_

_**This second last.**_

_Make it last."_

"_**Right here.**_

_Oh, right now._

_**Yeah, I'm looking at you.**_

_And my heart loves_

_The view._

_**Cause You mean **_

_**every **__thing…"_

We both jumped of the log and Troy spinned me around as I giggled and continued to sing with him.

"_Right here._

_I promise you somehow._

_**That tomorrow can wait.**_

_For some other_

_Day to be._

_**To be.**_

_**But right now**_

_**There's you and me.**_

_You and me_

_**You and me**_

_Oh, you and me._

_**But right now there's**_

_You and__…_

_Meeee…._

I giggled and kissed his lips, softly. As everyone around us started clapping. I laughed and pulled away, hugging him.

"Great job, Troy!" I giggled as he wrapped his arms around me. He chuckled. "You did awesome too, Brie." I pulled back and pecked his lips once.

"Oh, you guys! That was beautiful, great choice in song!" My mother smiled and clapped. I smiled at them as they all said the same thing to us. I arched my head back more as I felt something sprinkle on my nose. I touched my nose… water…. Rain… outside… still camping… great. I stuck my tongue out. "Its raining. Great! And just when I though I was actually getting into the camping spirit." I snapped my fingers, sarcastically.

"Darn, oh well, lets go inside!" I got out of Troy's arms and broke out into a dead sprint towards the RV. Just like I said I would, but I was immediately stopped.

"Gabriella! Stop. We can still sleep in the tents. They're water proof. Now come back, here." It was my dad. Great, he just had to rain on my parade… literally. I made a disappointed face and stomped back to the tents where they were. I was starting to get freaked…

I mean… were in the middle of no where, its raining, and there's a whole jungle surrounding us. Okay, maybe not a jungle but the woods. To me its like a jungle.

It started to rain a little harder and looked around, I counted heads.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, including me… okay… there's supposed to be 7. And we have six. Uh-oh, that's not a good number. I thought a moment and shouted to everyone. "Guys! Where's Catlin?!" Everyone stopped what they were doing. They looked at me and then turned around to look for Catlin. My mother stood up.

"Catlin! Where are you?" My mom nervously shrugged and turned to me. "She's probably in the tents." I shook my head in disbelief but we all looked in each tent. We had three. One for my mom, dad, and Catlin. One for Troy's parents. And one for Troy and I.

Nothing.

She wasn't in any of them. Okay… now I'm getting scared. I got out of a tent and started shouting. "I'm gonna check the RV!" I ran towards the RV, already soaking wet, and I slipped my shoes as I went inside. I tip-toed quietly inside. It was freaky being inside here, alone, in the dark. I could still see, but the rain made it a little darker.

"Catlin! Are you in here?" I looked under the couch. Under the chairs, table, and in the little kitchenette place. In the bathroom, in Troy and my room, my parent's room and even Troy's parent's room. Nothing.

Uh-oh.

**AHHH!**

**Cliffhanger! Sorry I hate to do this! But I will probably update tomorrow! Bye guys!**


	26. Woods, Waterfalls, Wolf's, And Wasps

"_Catlin!" _

_I shouted again and again and again. I was getting scared and started running around the whole RV. I couldn't find her anywhere! Oh my freaking gosh! How could she just disappear? What the freaking fudge!? What would Catlin's mom say? What would we say to __Catlin's mom_?

"Oh were sorry, we were singing and leaving her out and now she's missing." I rolled my eyes sarcastically and smacked myself.

"Come on, Montez! Think! Where could she be?" I jumped when I heard a huge BOOM from outside. Stupid thunder. Wait… thunder… outside… my parents and Troy were still out there. Maybe they found her… I smiled and ran outside, sure that Catlin was going to be there and that everything was fine.

I ran out into the pouring rain and coughed. It was raining hard and it was humid outside which didn't exactly feel great. I felt all hot and sticky as I ran to Troy. "Did you find her?!" I yelled through the rain. He shook his head and grabbed my shoulders.

"No! She's nowhere! We can't find her." I don't know why but right then I knew what I had to do. She was my little cousin and even though we didn't get along , I loved her. And she could be lost and out somewhere in the woods right now-…. The woods… yes.

I felt this surge of adrenaline rush through me and my brain clicked. Like I said, right then I knew what I had to do. I needed to find Catlin. It was like this warning. This voice in my head, saying "She's in the woods, find her." Like it was my job, I shook my head and looked at Troy. He looked confused.

I knelt down and grabbed my big, black jacket and threw it around me. I grabbed Troy's face and kissed him passionately for about four seconds before I pulled away.

"I love you."

I nodded and turned around, running my fastest, because I knew when Troy found out where I was going, he would chase me and run after me.

**A/N: By the way if you listen to "Everybody's Fool." By Evanescence, while your reading this, it sounds really cool and fit's the story well. Listen to it. I am, while I'm writing it. LOL. **

I sprinted towards the edge of the woods, through the rain and wind. I heard Troy and my father's faint voice in the distance.

"GABRIELLA! NO, STOP! PLEASE!" Troy's voice killed me the most, but I had to go and find her. I continued running, jumping over sticks and bushes, maneuvering my way through trees and logs. I don't know what had gotten into me, because when I thought about it, I thought I must be crazy. This is like a death wish. Running through a horrible thunderstorm, in the woods. With the wind blowing about 100 mph. I'm nuts! I could get killed.

But I shook my head and continued to run. I'm not leaving my little cousin out here and alone.

_Meanwhile_

**A/N: I know I've never switched parts like this before, but I'm doing it just this once. Now, I'm telling this part of the story, not Gabriella, so don't get confused. **

"GABRIELLA! NO, DON'T!" Troy started for the forest himself, when his father grabbed him from behind.

"Troy! No! She's long gone, you can't find her, you'll just risk your own life, going out there!"

Gabriella's mom cried. "What is she doing?! Oh my god, GABRIELLA!" Miss Montez choked on a sob and clung to her husband. She knew Gabriella very well could get lost and hurt.

Troy struggled in his father's grasp. "DAD! Please! I can't leave her out there!" Troy pleaded with anxiety in his voice. He was suffering. He had almost lost Gabriella once… he wasn't going to ever come close to that again. Ever.

Jack tightened his grip on his son's arms. "NO, TROY! Please, don't! You'll just get yourself hurt! Gabriella's smart… if anything, she'll find Catlin and come back fine! If you go after her now, you'll just risk the chances of us finding her and YOU!"

Troy looked around, his vision became blurry as he realized he was starting to cry. It wasn't the rain, he didn't have something in his eye… he was crying for his love… for his love to come back and be in his arms. He couldn't lose her. He needed to go after her… but then what? What if he never found her? Maybe his father was right…

Troy still struggled though. He couldn't stop. "DAD! PLEASE!" He pleaded through his now teary face. Troy's mother came and wrapped her arms around Troy. "Troy, please! Stay here, we'll have better chances, waiting here for her.

Mr. and Miss Montez watched as Troy struggled and cried for Gabriella. Maria just looked down and prayed for her daughter and Troy. "Oh lord… give Troy strength… keep Gabriella safe, lord… please bring her back, and Catlin…" Maria cried again.

Troy wiggled around, franticly, but Jack just kept his grip on him tighter. Troy coughed and cried more. He looked to the sky as he saw a lightning bolt strike the ground in the forest in front of him. "No!" He sobbed.

"DAMMIT, LET ME GO! I CAN'T LEAVE HER OUT THERE!" He paused to cry and cough. He sniffed and tugged more, he felt the grip of his father loosen around him a bit, but tightened soon after again. "LET ME GO FIND HER! I LOVE HER! PLEASE!" Jack frowned but kept a hold of his son, he couldn't let Troy go out there. He would wind up doing something stupid and getting hurt.

"If you love her, you'll stay here and wait for her to come back, Troy!" Leslie shouted, still holding on. Troy went limp and fell to the ground with Jack, falling right beside him. Troy clawed at the ground and rolled over on his back, letting the rain fall on his face. Something in his gut, told him to stay… but his head was saying go after her… no matter what they were saying… Troy listened to neither one of them… he was too weak, all the struggling and past nights of no sleep because of Catlin were finally getting to him… he couldn't move… he was too tired and his body shook from the cold rain. His muscles ached and he couldn't get up. He felt like a crippled man who was paralyzed. He knew that wasn't the case but that's what it felt like… He just laid there and coughed from the rain and humidity… coughing and sobbing… crying his heart out, for he knew there was a slim chance of Gabriella coming back… or at least not coming back without being hurt or something worse…

_Back with Gabriella_

The winds were horrible. I had fallen down at least twice now from them. However I still continued my way through the woods… I had taken so many turns, I had no idea where I was. I screamed and fell down as Lightning struck about 100 feet away from me. Oh god… yeah, I was definitely stupid. If I ever come out of this alive and get back home… I'm grounding myself.

"CATLIN! CATLIN, ARE YOU HERE?!" I trudged through the mud, for I was tired of running. I just fast walked. I head running water and I turned to my right. It almost sounded like a water fall. "CATLIN!? ANSWER ME!?" I screamed desperately and ran towards where I heard the water coming from. It was about a minute and a half later when I found… a river. It was huge and didn't look so shallow. I looked down the long river and had to squint to see that I think there was a water fall… not a big one but not a small one either. I went the opposite direction and went down the river instead of up and towards the water fall.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard a faint cry.

"Help me!" I knew that voice. It had been yelling and screaming in my ear all week. Catlin. I was right. She was out here. I ran towards where I heard Catlin Calling. "CATLIN! CALL AGAIN!" I heard her faint cry and knew I was getting closer. A few more yards and I was at what looked like the middle part of the river. I could tell by how the water wasn't as deep, but like I said before, deep enough.

"GABRIELLA!!!" I heard her scream. It was spine tingling, blood curdling. I stepped forward but fell when I caught my leg on a branch and it cut my leg pretty good. I was wearing capris so of course I already had a bunch of cuts and bruises on my legs. However I got up, how ever painful it was and ran towards Catlin's frantic calls.

I ran just a few more steps before I stopped dead in my tracks. She was floating in the river, holding onto a thing of wood, like a huge stick from a tree or something. How the heck did she fall in the river?! Oh god. I jumped again when I saw lightening strike, further up in the woods. I had never been so close to it, in my entire life.

"Catlin! Oh my god… HOLD ON!" I didn't know what to do. How do I save her? I bent down and grabbed a long stick. "CATLIN! TAKE HOLD OF IT!" I leaned forward as far as I could… she tried to reach for it but she couldn't. She was floating away quickly, I wouldn't be able to keep up with her. The river's water was flowing fast and the rain kept on falling down even harder. I suddenly lost my footing, sliding down the mud and into the river. I screamed and quickly gulped some air before going in, head first. I opened my eye under water as I realized this river was about 6 or 7 feet deep. I heard Catlin call my name and I quickly swam up.

I hadn't been in water since… well… the incident, and I was scared. I wasn't a strong swimmer, but I was hopefully, strong enough. I bopped my head over water and swam to Catlin. I had to use all the strength I had left to get to her. I had to squint through the rain too. I eventually swam to her and grabbed hold of the log. There was enough room for both of us and I wrapped my arm around her waist as we paddled with our feet.

I turned to her and spoke. "KEEP KICKING! WE HAVE TO KEEP KICKING!" She nodded and hung onto the log tighter, still kicking. We were speeding down the river at a furiously fast speed. I couldn't believe it. It was almost like I was in a car going down a high way. Trees passing by me every second… just like cars would do on the road. I gulped and paddle even harder. We had to keep going or we would get stuck in some rocks and never get out.

We kicked and kicked. I could tell Catlin was getting weak. She was panting and coughing. I rubbed her back and hoisted her on the log more, she couldn't take much more of this, I knew it. I realized that we were getting closer to the water fall I had seen earlier. The water was deeper and the river was wider. And over the rain and thunder, believe it or not I heard the roars and rage from the water fall. I racked my brain for an idea. I had to do something. If we went over that water fall we would surly die.

I turned my head to the right when I saw a huge, solid branch sticking out from the tree that was close to the river. It stretched about almost all the way across the river. That was it. When we get there, I'll grab a hold of it and we'll crawl our way across it.

"CATLIN! WHEN WE REACH THAT BIG BRANCH, I NEED YOU TO GRAB AHOLD OF MY WAIST AND NOT LET GO! YOU HAVE TO HOLD ON TIGHT. I'M GONNA PULL US ACROSS IT, OKAY?" I screamed and took a breath. It was a lot to say on one breath, considering I was already struggling to breath from the stupid rain.

She nodded understanding and put one arm around my waist. I realized we were already about to reach it. I hoisted her up on my back and she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I thanked god that she was little and very light. Just as the branch was about a foot away, I let go of the piece of wood and stretched my hands up. I caught the branch and tugged. I used all my strength and pulled up. I had to get on. I had to go across. I had to live. Catlin had to live. We couldn't die here. Not here, not now, so with every muscle in my body straining, I pulled ourselves across the strong branch.

The adrenaline coursed through my veins, my arms, everywhere. I gritted my teeth and pulled through the raging waters. They were winning. Every inch I took across, I just got sucked back another half inch. I was barely making any progress and my arms were getting weak. I couldn't give up. I closed my eyes and thought of Troy. I needed to come back to him. I wasn't going to leave him like this. I decided right then and there that I was going to get across this river, if it was the last thing I ever did! I screamed and grunted my way across. My knuckles turning white against the bark of the branch. My teeth grinding against each other as I flexed my jaw and made my face hard.

I was determined, I was getting across. I dug my nails as I saw I was now more then half way across. Catlin held on tighter and screamed. "YOUR ALMOST THERE, GABRIELLA! COME ON!" I let out an angry grunt and continued my way across. I was almost there, a couple more inches and I was going to be on dry land.

I felt something slip across my right hand and I let go of the branch. I screamed and so did Catlin. But I shoved my hand right back in the air and hung again. Oh no… I'm not quitting now. I forced myself back up and crawled that two inches that was separating me and solid earth.

I turned my back and Catlin crawled off and jumped on the rocks and up stumbled up them on to the muddy ground. I grabbed onto the twig that was sticking out of the rock and hoisted myself on them also. Catlin outstretched her hand and I took it. She helped me crawl over the sharp edges and onto land.

I crawled on my knees and landed on my stomach. I coughed and spat up some water that I had swallowed just before I crawled up the rocks. Catlin lied next to me, her face turning the other way as she to was trying to catch her breath. I pulled her by the waist and closer to me. "Are you, okay, Catlin?" She nodded and even though I couldn't see her face, I could hear her smile. I did too… then I slowly stood up. We needed to get back to the RV. Everyone was probably worried sick by now.

--

We had been walking for almost for what felt lie an hour but was actually 15 minutes. I had a watch in my pocket, that was thankfully still working. It has been three hours since I left. Yep… my family was probably dead by now from all the worry.

Suddenly Catlin screamed and turned me around. I looked where she was looking but had to squint through the rain to see… there was a huge, blackish, grayish wolf standing there on its haunches looking like its getting ready to pounce on its prey… his prey was us…

Uh-oh.

"Catlin… don't move…" I bent down slowly and grabbed a some what heavy, thick stick that was by my foot. "Catlin… start walking backwards slowly… and do not look the wolf in the eye." Catlin nodded quickly, her eyes filled with fright. I learned some where if you look a wolf or any type of angry dog in the eye, the animal takes it as a challenge and becomes angry. I did not look the do in the eye but instead looked at its ear. Still watching him, but now looking him in the eye.

We walked back slowly and the wolf growled, loudly. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw the dog snarl and start charging us. Wow, he must really be hungry… or angry. Catlin screamed and I shoved her behind me. The wolf immediately jumped on me, sending me down on the ground. I held my stick up and smacked the wolf in the side. He growled but rolled of me a bit. It gave me enough time to sit up and try to stand up.

I didn't get very far. The wolf came back and took my foot in its mouth. I was wearing small, white converse so it wasn't very thick. I screamed in pain as I felt its teeth digging into my foot. Catlin screamed. "GABRIELLA!!!"

I grunted and swung the heavy stick as hard as I could and smacked the wolf hard in the side, causing him to whimper and fall back on its other side. I quickly scrambled back and stood up. I gasped as I felt my foot throbbing from where the wolf had bit me. The dog looked stunned and didn't move, so I took that as our chance to run. Well, fast walk with my foot.

--

It was about 10 minutes later and we didn't see the wolf anymore. He wasn't coming back for us. My foot was bleeding and throbbing like crazy, it hurt so bad to walk. But we knew we needed to continue if we were going to get back to the RV. I stopped raining and we were left to shiver and shake from our soaked clothes. I breathed a sigh of relief as I noticed the same bushes I saw when I started my way through the forest, and away from the RV. I quickly maneuvered through them. My vision was getting blurry and my foot started to throb more then before. My breathing got heavier and I stumbled a bit.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Catlin asked. I nodded and put my hand up top reassure her. I quickly pulled her through the trees and branch and out of the forest… we were by the camp sight… I saw the RV. I had never felt so good in my entire life.

"GABRIELLA, CATLIN!" I heard my mothers bloody scream and they all came running. But I couldn't stand any longer. My legs gave out and I crumbled to the floor. I began gasping for air and I started scratching at my arm. I looked and saw a huge, purple, swollen bump on my arm. What the heck was it?

I felt Troy kneel beside me and heard him sobbing. He looked at me, his face red and tears flowing down his face. I looked at him with my eyes slightly closed. "Troy…' I mumbled and took a big gulp of air.

"Gabriela… W-what's wrong?" He looked at me and brought my face up to his. I gasped and looked down. "M-my arm… I can't b-breath!" I choked out. My mother came and crawled next to me.

"Gabriella… you were stung…by a wasp… your allergic!"

**I will have another chapter out soon! Very soon. **


	27. Don't Forget That

Oh crap… I totally forgot I was allergic to anything! Let alone a wasp or something! I didn't even know what a wasp sting was supposed to look like if you were allergic!

My eyes widened a bit and I turned my head to my mother. She patted my face. "I have the shot in my purse. I always keep it with me." My mother quickly ran up and into the RV. I started wheezing and gasping for air. I couldn't breath… at all! My eye sight was turning black… I couldn't focus. I heard Troy sob and bring my head up in his chest.

I felt my hand being taken and I could see my father sitting by my legs. I tried to smile but I couldn't. I was too tired, and I was trying too hard to breath. Troy ran his hands over my cheeks and hair. He hiccupped once. "Your m-moms coming… you'll be o-okay…" He sobbed again and held my head closer to his chest.

I heard leaves crunching and felt my mom kneel down beside me. "Gabriella, turn your head and look away. I know how much you hate shots." My mother grabbed the epi-pen and slowly stuck it in my arm. I couldn't even wince, for I was too busy trying to breath. It hurt, but my mom slowly took the needle out and I immediately started feeling better. I always knew my mother carried a shot for my allergy just in case, but I hadn't thought about it for years!

"I-is it working?!" Troy asked franticly. I finally mustered up some strength and gripped around his arm, to show him I was okay, or at least I was going to be. He sighed relieved and put his arms under my thighs, lifting me up and taking me in the RV.

--

I laid on the couch, sipping hot chocolate with a fuzzy blanket around my shoulders. I had never felt better in my life. I was still very week, my whole body ached and my foot was throbbing. I hadn't told my mother about my foot. Or anyone else for that matter. I hid it under the blanket and tried to not let it show. They were worried enough. I had cleaned the bit mark and put a few bandages on the cuts. Thank god the bite mark was not deep at all… but… I think I was going to get a scar or something. It was noticeable.

Troy came by me, his cheeks still puffy, his face still red and he was still sniffling. He looked miserable. I think he stayed in the rain the whole time waiting for me. He sat down and I finished my hot chocolate, and set it on the table next to the couch. As soon as I did, I felt myself being lifted off my butt and onto Troy's lap. "Whoa!" I called out and he snuggled my body close to his.

"No, wait!" I called out and the blanket slipped off f me, leaving my foot to hang partly off the couch. Everyone-including all the parents that were sitting opposite of me on the other couch- gasped. I put my hand over my forehead and sighed. Catlin looked wide eyed at me.

"Gabriella! You didn't TELL THEM?!" She nearly shrieked. Oh great… who's being the mother now. I looked at her, shaking my head. "No!" I nearly shrieked back at her, exasperated. Troy stared at me, wide eyed and then at my foot.

"What the hell happened, when you were gone?" He asked slowly and sternly. I giggled nervously and looked around to see that everyone was waiting for an answer, clearly mad that I didn't tell any of them. I can't blame them either… I'd be pretty pissed…

"Umm, well, besides falling in a river, and me and Catlin almost going over a waterfall and getting stung by a wasp… nothing." I replied, smiling a bit, trying to lighten the mood a bit. It didn't work.

Catlin yelled at me. "GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ, TELL THE WHOLE TRUTH!"

Troy pulled me off of him and stood up. "You FELL in a river and almost DIED and got hurt like this, and DIDN'T TELL US?!" He screamed furious. I wasn't even taken back, I knew it was coming sooner or later. Come on, I mean, if Troy did this and wound up getting hurt like I did, I probably would have slapped him. I probably deserve that anyway.

I stood up with one foot. "Troy, I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry anymore then you already had to!" He shook his head and he looked at me, glaring. "Wait! Catlin… how did Gabriella get that scar on her foot and why is it all bruised up?"

I came back in. "What makes you think I didn't just fall and cut my foot or hit it on a rock in the river or something, huh?" I knew I shouldn't be doing that, antagonizing him but, I wanted to stall him from knowing the truth. He yelled back at me.

"How do I KNOW? Because I'm not stupid and your other foot is perfectly fine, compared to this one!" He pointed to my hurt foot and I looked down. Shit. I was busted. He scoffed and looked back at Catlin. "Catlin? I'm waiting, tell me and everyone else, since it looks like were not getting an answer from Gabriella!" I made a sour face. Okay, he has a right to be pissed at me, but he is not my father! Grr…

Catlin shot up her hands innocently. "Okay, first of all don't yell at me like that, Troy. Sit down, before I tell you." I smirked. Maybe Catlin was the mother here, now. Troy looked at her, quizzed and confused. Catlin poked him in the stomach and tried to force him back. "Sit down, or I'm not telling you!" She ordered. Troy puffed and sat down, with his butt on the edge of the couch, ready to stand up if he needed to.

"Okay! I'm down, tell me!"

Catlin frowned and sighed. "Gabriella was…" She looked at me with guiltiness in her eyes. I smiled a bit. "Its okay, Catlin, tell them the truth… Its already been done… no harm now." She smiled sympathetically at me and said, "Gabriella was attacked by a wolf…"

Everyone gasped and Troy's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "WHAT?!" He stood up. Oh great, Catlin can't force him to sit down any longer. My mother stood up and yelled at me.

"YOU WERE ATTACKED BY A WOLF AND DIDN'T TELL US!? GABRIELLA THE WOLF COULD HAVE HAD RABIES!" She looked at me like I was the stupidest person in the world. At this point, I don't care anymore. I saved my little cousin and were both fine now because of me. And I felt proud for what I did.

"Mom… I replied calmly. "I cleaned the cuts, and I think I know what I'm doing. For as long as I have known you, I think I can tell whether I'm seriously hurt or not." She looked at me for what felt like eternity and sighed. "Are you sure its not infected or something?…" I nodded and almost whispered. "Yes…"

Troy however still looked furious and stood up with an exhausted look on his face, "Gabriella… god, you could have died! Why did you do that?!"

"Troy! I love you, you know that and I would never do anything on purpose to hurt you or make you worried! But-"

"Worried?! Worried?! Gabriella, I was far past worried, I was scared sick I couldn't even move! Now I think that was just REALLY SELFISH!" What was he talking about? Being selfish? I saved Catlin's life, by risking my own! How was I selfish!?

"SELFISH?!" I screamed stomping my good foot. "SELFISH?! I SAVED MY LITTLE COUSIN'S LIFE AND GOT MY FOOT CHEWED UP BY A WOLF AND ALOMOST WENT OVER A WATERFALL AND I'M BEING SELFISH-"

He screamed back and o=put his hands on his head. "DON'T SAY IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! DAMMIT!"

"Well tough, Troy! Your gonna hear it! How dare you think I'm being selfish?! If you ask me, your being selfish!"

"You left, without even saying you were going out to look for her! I thought you were dead! It was horrible out! Lightning struck everywhere! Trees fell down! The wind was blowing a thousand miles an hour! You should have let me or your dad or someone come with you! I couldn't go after you, because if I went out there and got hurt, no one would have been able to find you!" Troy continued on with a tear streaming down his face. I felt like I was trying to swallow a rock. A lot of what Troy was saying was true. I could have died… maybe I should have had someone come with me…

"Worst of all, we had to wait for almost 4 hours! Without knowing if you were dead, alive, hurt, or maybe even close to dying! You nearly killed us all by you leaving like that-"

"STOP! STOP IT!" Catlin screamed and came and stood in front of me. "YOU PEOPLE ARE HORRIBLE! Gabriella saved me, by risking her own life and all you care about is YELLING AT HER!" I looked down at Catlin shocked at her for standing up for me like this. Wow… she had definitely changed.. she had seen the light… the good light, not the light before you die. Which we were actually close to.

"I FELL IN A RIVER AND GABRIELLA JUMPED IN TO SAVE ME! AT LEAST SHE CAME FOR ME! If she wouldn't have, I would be dead right now. Also, if she hadn't come, I'm not sure any other of you would have. You wouldn't have known where to look for me. Well, Gabriella did! She pulled me and her across the river with nothing but her own strength and a flimsy branch across the river, with me on her back and the water almost sucking her down. SHE JUMPED IN FRONT OF ME WITH THAT WOLF! She let the wolf bite her and not me! She shielded me from the animal and help me get away! She led us back here! She helped me the whole way through, even though she was the one hurt! SO YOU ALL CAN SHUT UP AND LEAVE HER AND ME ALONE! JUST BE GRATEFUL THAT SHES ALIVE!"

She turned to Troy and looked him in the eye. "You may have been hurting, Troy… but Gabriella… she was hurting, mentally, physically and every other way… if she didn't love you, she wouldn't have fought so hard to come back to you." Catlin started to cry and she ran down the hall way and stormed off to her room. A.K.A. my parent's room.

Everyone looked, shocked. I was too, I could not believe how grown up Catlin acted and the way she talked… it sounded like she was thirteen.. Not just seven…

I turned my head and looked up at Troy. He gave one look at me, his eyes ready to water, his face puffy and his face expressionless… with one look at me he sighed and walked out of the RV and out to the camping place.

--

I opened the door to my room quietly and peeped my head inside. Troy had his eyes closed, with his back facing the door. I knew Troy well enough to know that he wasn't sleeping, he was simply resting. I slipped in and closed the door behind me. It was 5:00 in the morning and we all decided that we were sleeping in this day, sleep until 6:00 P.M the next day if we had to.

I turned the lock on the door and tip-toed towards the bed. I crawled on the bed slowly and crossed my legs in a pretzel like position and sat, facing Troy's back. I heard him sigh and I smiled. He was awake. I Slipped my hand under his shirt and caressed his back with my finger nails. Stroking up and down in small little patterns, gently.

I hummed for a second and began singing.

_I remember the day_

_I first met you._

_You really caught_

_My attention._

_Didn't know I was _

_Looking for a rescue,_

_Wasn't thinking_

_That hard._

_Now and then I was_

_There in the moment. _

_I was ready for nothing._

_Doesn't mean that I _

_Really don't love you,_

_While I'm breaking_

_Your heart._

_Don't ask why,_

_Before we get _

_To close, just _

_Let me say_

_Goodbye._

_Its easier this way._

_Don't ask why._

_Before you ask _

_The question and _

_I die inside,_

_Just let me walk away._

Troy hesitated, but finally turned over on his back and rolled over to face me. I sang again.

_I fell bad that I let _

_my past hurt you,_

_Cause I really _

_Didn't mean to._

_I was lost I was_

_Lucky you found me_

_But it only got worse_

_Right now, while your_

_Looking right at me, _

_The emotions so scary._

_Doesn't mean that I _

_Really don't love you,_

_When I'm making you hurt. _

_Don't ask why,_

_Before we get _

_To close, just _

_Let me say_

_Goodbye._

_Its easier this way._

_Don't ask why._

_Before you ask _

_The question and _

_I die inside,_

_Just let me walk away._

I looked at him and caressed his cheek with my left index finger. "I love you, Troy Bolton… and know that I never meant to hurt you…" I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. It felt like forever since we've kissed and I was yearning for more. Troy put his hand delicately on my left cheek and pushed my face closer to his. I wrapped my hand around his wrist and kissed back more. Troy suddenly pulled back and I looked at him, with my eyes boring into his.

He reached forward and pecked my lips, slowly. He whispered, "I'm so sorry, Gabriella… I shouldn't have blown up on you like that… I should just be grateful that your alive, and back here with me… I love you…" I smiled, cheekily and he smiled the same way back. I finally leaned forward and captured his lips in another kiss.

Before we knew it, Troy was on top of me, straddling my hips with his shirt and mine off. I moaned quietly as he started sucking just below my jaw line, on my neck. I gasped as he nibbled around and licked the one certain spot he was leaving his mark on. I gripped at his hair and cocked my head to the side more, to give him more access to my neck.

"Make love to me, Troy…" Troy returned from my neck, to my lips, jaw, collar bone, chest and down to my stomach. I just sighed soothingly and let his mouth work wonders all over my body. I was definitely in heaven. I felt amazing the body aches and the weakness I was feeling earlier was gone and replaced with nothing but pleasure.

Troy reached behind me and unclasped my bra quickly. I used my pants to pull down his gray basketball sweats. I tugged his boxers down with the pants and he kicked him down his feet along with his socks. I smiled and he smiled back at me, reattaching his lips to mine.

I moaned in Troy's mouth as he took his left hand and started rubbing and massaging my right breast. I yelped in his mouth when he pinched the nipple between his two fingers. He chuckled lightly in my mouth and pulled away, putting a finger to his mouth. "Shh… people are sleeping, Miss Montez."

I giggled quietly and slipped out of my sweats and underwear. I shivered as the cold breeze through the window came in contact with my naked body. Troy noticed and stood up, shutting the RV window and pulling the curtains closed. He smiled and walked back to me, almost laying on top of me.

He kissed me and I moaned as he reached down and stroked his finger up and down my openings. I felt myself get wetter and wetter and I whimpered, shivering under his touch. Troy knew exactly how to make me melt and make me feel loved also. Troy reached forward for the blanket beside us, but not before sticking his finger in his mouth to taste me. I shivered as he just turned me on more and I bucked my hips against his pelvis.

Feeling his hard rock manhood against my leg, I giggled. And he smiled back at me. He put the big comforter over his bottom back and over my legs. The blanket not all the way covering my left leg and his right. He hovered over me and placed his left elbow by my shoulder and his other had holding my right hand.

He slowly got into position and sunk into me, slowly. I bit my lip and moaned quietly. I put my hand on the right side of his head and stared into his eyes as he was penetrating me slowly. It felt wonderful. The pleasure was almost too much. His movements were slow, sensual, loving and sweet.

He looked into my eyes, sweat already coming down his forehead as he kept his hips going up and down in a slow rocking movement. He was almost all the way in me and I whimpered. I moaned loudly when he _did_ go all the way inside me. He situated himself a little better, propping his elbow up better and continued his movements. The way our chests heaved up and down and the way our torsos moved against each other, swiftly and smoothly was amazing. Words couldn't describe.

"Mhmm… Troy… that feels so good." I whispered. He nodded and kissed me slowly in response, considering he was doing most of the work here and was, obviously using a lot of strength just to get in this position. I squeezed his hand that was still holding mine and started moving my hips up and down instead.

He groaned and leaned down to nuzzle his mouth in my neck. He still continued part of his movements once in a while, still thrusting back in slowly. But I took over most of it, and I was perfectly okay with it. I moaned more as I felt Troy's hot breath blow over my ear and neck as he panted heavily. I felt him kiss my neck, slowly and moan quietly in my ear.

"God, Gabriella… this feels amazing…" I gasped as his cock hit up against my g-spot and started pumping a little harder against it. I slipped my hand under the covers and placed it right above his bottom, slowing him down. "It feels more amazing like this…" I rocked my hips, taking control again and slowing down. I wanted to do this right. Not fast and heated, but slow and loving. I tightened my vaginal muscles around his length and he groaned loudly in my ear, gripping at my hair.

I rocked my hips a little harder and more forcefully but still very slow. I out my finger against his cheek. "Shh… people are sleeping, Mr. Bolton…" I gasped, smiling and took my finger away from this face. I heard him laugh breathlessly as he took his face away from my neck. He looked at me, taking over the pumping and pressing his pelvis against mine to let me know, it was his turn.

He looked at me and I wiped my hands over his shaggy hair wiping his forehead and moving the hair out of his eyes. He leaned forward, kissing me passionately on the lips. I happily accepted and slipped my tongue in his mouth, wrapping it around his, slowly. Our tongues stroked up against each other and brushed across each other as Troy's pumping got faster. I let him get faster this time, considering I wanted him too also.

I pulled back and pulled his face closer to mine. I nibbled at his ear and kissed at his neck. "Gabriella…" I smiled with my mouth opened as I tried to hold in a moan. "S-say y name again, Troy…" I shivered and he wrapped his arms around my back, bringing my chest up to press against his. He pumped faster now and breathed down my neck, moaning and whispering huskily in my ear, "Gabriella… God, Gabriella… you feel so good, this feels so good… I love you, Gabriella…"

I gasped and moaned at the way he said my name and the way he kept up his now furious pace. "Uhn, uhn!" I squeaked as I moved quickly underneath him, our bodies moving as one, making the bed shake with each thrust he delivered inside me. Troy's fingers dug into my back and he kissed at my neck. I leaned up a bit in his arms and used my hands to cling onto his shoulders.

"G-god… oh, fuck!" I moaned in his ear, causing him to shiver and curse. "Damn, Gabriella… again…" I knew what he meant and I squealed as he sucked on my ear lobe, biting at the skin. My hands crawled slowly over his neck as I purposefully turned my head to the right to whisper in his ear.

"Fuck me, Troy… fuck me hard… oh god… unh!" I threw my head back as he started pulling out of me and then ramming back into me. "Oh my god, Troy, again!" He nodded against my neck and did it again, for about five more times. I felt my vagina start to tingle and I felt these wonderful sensations start to course through my body.

"Talk to me, Gabriella… I'm cumming, talk dirty to me… please" I literally shook as I heard him say that. I had never heard Troy say that and I happily obliged to his question. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs going around his waist as he leaned his body against mine and wrapped his arms around my back tighter, and continued to pump inside me, fast and hard. I could tell he was close by the way he was thrusting up roughly against my g-spot. I was so close too.

"Go harder, Troy. Cum for me… make me cum just for you… all for you…"

Troy grunted and with his last couple of thrusts, his boy and mine shook violently. Troy pulled out of me and came on the bed sheets as I as well squirted so hard, I almost passed out. I clung onto Troy's body and he clung on tighter around my back and held me as I gasped and just shook in his arms. It felt like forever when I actually calmed down and turned my head back to look at Troy.

"Holy crap…" I whispered. He just chuckled breathlessly and kissed my forehead. He rolled over a bit to my right and pulled my on top of him. I pressed my chest against his and we held each other like that for a minute or two before Troy reached down and picked up a cooler and cleaner blanket. He kicked the other blanket off of us and put the new white comforter around us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his chest multiple times. He ran his fingers through my hair, slowly, watching me kiss all over his upper body.

I kissed his chin and scooted up a little more to kiss him fully on the lips. He kissed back slowly, considering we were both incredibly tired and exhausted. I put my right hand on his cheek and pulled back, our lips making a sweet sound when they disconnected.

"I promise I won't do anything that crazy ever again without your permission…" I giggled and he laughed breathlessly, his laughter making my heart melt. He reached forwards and kissed the top of my head for a few seconds before pulling back and laying his head on the pillow again.

I stroked my fingers through his shaggy, matted hair and listened to him as he spoke.

"I'm so proud of you for saving Catlin, and being so brace like that… like Catlin said, if it wasn't for you, she would be dead by now. I'm so proud of you, Gabriella. And I'm just glad your safe now. That's all that matters." He kissed my lips once before closing his eyes. I rested my head against his chest, wrapping my legs with his.

"I love you, Gabriella… don't forget that…"

I smiled and took his hand, closing my eyes also.

"Thank you, Troy… I won't… I love you, Troy."

**The song I used was "Don't Ask Why," By Vanessa Hudgens. Please R&R!**


	28. Not Wasting Anymore Time

I rolled over and squeaked when I realized I rolled off of Troy's chest and onto the bed with a thump. I looked around and pulled the blanket up to my chest, covering myself up. Light was streaming through the RV window and we were moving. I turned to the door and found that it was still locked. Thank god. If my mom or dad would have walked in and tried to wake us up… boy, I don't even know how bad we would get in trouble.

"Hey." I Smiled and turned my head to my right, to see Troy looking at me and holding out his hand. I took it and rolled my body to try to crawl to him. "Ouch…"

He chuckled lightly. "I know… I can't feel my pelvis anymore." I giggled.

"Well at least you can feel everything else, I can't feel anything." I complained and snuggled into his shoulder. He smiled and pecked the top of my head. "Are you okay? Your not hurting seriously are you?" I shook my hand and squeezed his hand.

"No, my body's just a little sore… you really wore me out last night." I giggled and pecked his chest, right below his left nipple. I giggled again and looked him in the eyes. He still looked worried. "Maybe we shouldn't have done that… I almost forgot that you were hurt from the whole 'woods' thing-"

I put a finger on his lips and closed my eyes, sighing, enjoying the silence for a moment. "Troy, I love you so much for caring but I promise, I'm fine. Just sore. I swear I'll tell you if I hurt, I promise." I looked back up at him. He sighed and gave in, nodding his head once. I smiled and sat up, pecking his lips.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

--

I yawned and laid my head on Troy's shoulder. He caressed my right foot, slowly, making sure he didn't hurt the bruises and cuts I had on it from the forest and where the wolf bit me. I closed my eyes and I situated myself on his lap better and then sighed as I felt him kiss behind my ear, slowly. He pecked it a few times before going down farther and on my neck. I clawed the leather couch we were on, to hold back a moan. My dad and Troy's were right up front in the seats driving, for god's sake. It was just an hour later and we were driving Catlin home.

"Goodness kids, didn't you have enough last night?" I snapped my eyes open and me and Troy's head turned to the couch in front of us, to see my mother plopping down on it with her magazine. I dropped my jaw playfully and gasped. "Mother!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "What, I mean really, I heard you guys 'moaning and groanin' all night." She said looking down at her magazine.

"SHH!" Troy and I said at the same time, putting our fingers to our mouth. I tried to think of an excuse and hide our embarrassment. "What, so were not aloud to kiss in front of you?" I asked folding my arms over my chest. My mother giggled.

"No, I didn't say that, I just thought you guys would be tired or something. You guys went on all night!" I scoffed and looked angry at her. "Mother! There's a thing called a private conversation and an open discussion, what kind is this?"

"An open discussion." She smirked and went back to reading the magazine.

"So… your not mad, then?" I questioned her.

"Are you using protection?"

"Yes."

"So your being safe?"

"Yes."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"You swear?"

"YES!" I finally screamed she smiled and went back to reading. "Okay then. I would have rather had you guys wait longer, but… I guess I can't really stop you." I looked back at Troy with a dumb look on my face. He stared at me for two seconds before shrugging and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh, Gabriella?" My mom looked up from her magazine.

"Yeah, mom?"

She smirked and tried to hold in a laugh. "Nice hicky."

I gasped and searched my neck with my hands for a hicky. I felt a slight bump on my left side of my neck and gasped again. "Troy!" I jumped off of his lap and ran to the mirror in the bathroom. I could hear my mom and Troy's laughter ring through the whole RV. How was this funny?!

"TROY! SHUT-UP!"

--

I walked out of the RV with my head hung high. I didn't want to feel upset… but I was. I was going to miss Catlin… tremendously. We bonded he last day and a half and I was going to miss it, once it was gone. But we'll see each other again soon. It's not like were saying goodbye forever… juts see you later. See you later…

--

It took a half an hour for everyone to greet each other and then say goodbye- I mean see you later… I knelt down to Catlin's height and took her little hand.

"I hope this means were friends now?" I teased her and tickled her side, smiling. She laughed and smiled back. "Best friends… I promise." She held her pinkie out to me and I couldn't help but laugh. I intertwined my pinkie with hers and nodded.

"Promise."

I put my arms around her back and hugged her. I never really hugged Catlin I think… we spent all her little life hating one another… and now everything is different. This moment made me realize not that you shouldn't waste your life fighting or hating someone. It gets you nowhere. You should feel no hatred towards each other… and I regret ever feeling that. I promised myself I wouldn't again.

"See you later, Catlin… I love you." I smiles and stroked her cheek, softly. She grinned and whispered back. "I love you too, Gabriella… see you later… you will come visit us soon, right? You and Troy?"

I smiled and looked up to see Troy hovering over me. "Yes… we will… very soon." I stood up and ruffled her hair. It took a lot of courage for me to swallow the lump in my throat and not shed a tear…. But I did it.

"Okay, guys… were ready to go!" I heard Troy's dad call.

I smiled and nodded. Troy bent down and gave Catlin a gentle hug. "See you later, kiddo." Catlin smiled and squeezed his hand. "Bye, Troy… see you…"

I took Troy's hand and waved to Catlin. "Call us whenever, Catlin… we love you." And with that she ran up to her mom, my aunt and waved to all of us. We all walked back in the RV and started off again.

"**There's always gonna be another mountain. ****I'm always gonna wanna make it move. **

**Always gonna be a up hill battle and sometimes I'm gonna have to lose."**

Terribly sorry this is late, you have no idea how sick I've been and how busy I've been. This story is coming to a close very soon and I am terribly sad. Please review and the next chapter will be up way faster! Thank you.


	29. Our Trip Is Almost Over

"**Not about how fast I get there.**

"**Not about what's waiting on the other side."**

I frowned as I looked out the RV window… we're leaving tomorrow. Tomorrow we will be back in little old Albuquerque, New Mexico. I got up bright and early this morning… I don't know why. I just felt like I needed to. I was on my knees and on my leather couch, with my elbow prompted up on the edge of the window. We were already in Arizona… we had driven all day yesterday and all night. My father and Troy's took turns driving. When we get back tomorrow, we have exactly one week left of summer vacation. Then it's back to fun old school.

"Hey… you okay?" I felt Troy climb on the couch and stand behind me, arms going around my waist. "Oh yeah, I'm fine… I'm just gonna miss this… waking up in an RV every morning… waking up to you." I smiled and he turned his face to mine, pecking my cheek.

"Hey… remember, my new house… were not gonna be far away, just two streets away… I'll be able to visit you every day if I wanted." I smiled. "Yeah and you better!" I half joked, half totally serious.

He chuckled. "I will babe… we can go to school together, were gonna graduate together… we'll do everything together. I promise." I grinned at the thought. This spark went off in my head that made me realize I was very well, probably spending the rest of my life with Troy. And that just made me feel amazing…

"I love you, Troy." I could hear him smile and he grabbed my chin, and kissed me passionately. I put my hand on the side of his head and deepened the kiss. He smiled and I did too, forcing us to pull away.

"I love you too, Gabriella."

--

"Hello?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Your coming home tomorrow!!!" I giggled.

"Yes Shar, I am. Oh… and guess what?! Major news!" I could hear her jump up and down through the phone and I giggled more.

"What, what, what, what, what?!"

I smiled. "Well, I can't believe I forgot to tell you this, but part of troy's birthday present was that he moved. He sold his house, and now he lives exactly two streets away from me! And that means four streets away from you! And he's going to our school!"

"Holy crap!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh my gosh! This is like amazing! You, Troy, Zeke and I, will be like the four amigos! Instead of three now it's four! Ooh! I'm so excited, and the last week, when you come back, we are all hanging out, non-stop, got it?!"

I grinned. The thought of hanging out with just us four is wonderful. We would be closer then ever. Oh not only did we have a whole week with each other, we had the weekend before school too, so technically nine days.

"Oh, that's going to be great. Make sure to meet me at my house bright and early tomorrow! We're already in Arizona. I have to go though, Sharpay. We all have to go grocery shopping, because if we don't we will all have nothing in our kitchen when we go home." I paused to chuckle. "I'll see you later. Bye bye."

"Okay, play boy bunny! Love you!"

I snickered. "Shut up you ho ho! I love you too, bye." I chuckled and hung up, walking out of the RV to go grocery shopping with the whole family. Fun…

--

Actually it was fun. More fun then I imagined. We all picked shopping buddies, my mom picked me so I couldn't be with Troy and My dad picked Troy… that was a little strange, but Troy looked fine with it. They had bonded the last week, talking about sports and all that kind of fun stuff… ha-ha yeah right. Then Troy's parents went together.

I smiled as I walked down the aisle with my mother. It was 7:00 in the morning and there was hardly anyone here. My high heel black boots clomped against the tile floor and it was comforting sound... I hadn't been in a grocery store in forever and I felt kind of weird being in one… I was wearing blue skinny jeans and a pink spaghetti strapped tank top. Did you know it's blazing hot in Arizona? All of my shorts were in the washer and I had to rely on skinny jeans. Eek. It was too hot for that, but in the grocery store, I was perfectly fine. Nice and cool.

"What time are we going to be arriving back home tomorrow?" I asked my mother. She smiled.

"About 11:00... So were all going to spend the whole day unpacking, Troy and his parents are going to help us unpack in our house, then were all going to there's and helping them." I smiled at the idea, at least we were all going to be together.

"Oh and Sharpay and Zeke are coming, do you think they could help out too?"

"Sure, the more the better."

"OUCH!" I yelped and so did my mother. I scooted forward, arching my back, back. I turned around and so did my mother.

There stood Troy and my father, laughing. I looked down and saw two oranges on the ground. They hit us with oranges?

"Oh, very mature, Troy." I picked up the oranges and put them back where they belonged. I smirked and put my hand on my hip.

"Who said I was mature?" Troy chuckled.

"Your right, your not." I smiled and went back to my Mother.

"Gabriella, come on, lets shop together." Troy smiled and ran forward, taking my hand. "Come on Miss Montez, can I have Gabriella as my shopping buddy?"

I faked that I was scared. "No mother! Don't make me go with him! He'll hurt me with oranges!"

"Oh shut-up and come on." I giggled and Troy took the list from my hand and replaced it with his. He yanked me along and out of the aisle. I giggled and followed him.

"Okay… this is a long list… do we need a shopping cart?" I shrugged and grabbed a cart as we walked past it. "Sure, now come along." I laughed and he did too.

"Gabriella, do you want to get in the cart?" I snorted. "Your joking right?"

"Nah, come on, it will be fun. I'll push you around, now get in." I looked at the cart with a strange look on my face. It looked… icky. It looked sticky too.

"Troy, I can't get in there, I'm wearing boots." I smiled and pointed to my high heels. He smiled and went forward.

"What are you doing?"

"Ally oop!" He put both hands firmly on my sides and lifted me up in the air. I squeaked and held onto his biceps. He smiled and set me in the cart. I crouched down and giggled, crossing my legs in a pretzel like position. I felt like a little kid again, shopping with my mom or dad.

"Your crazy, Troy." I laughed and he started down the aisle looking at the rows and rows of food.

"Yeah, I know…" He smirked. "What's first on the list?"

--

It was fifty minutes later and I was surrounded by food, drinks, and little house hold appliances. I felt so constricted. But I was relieved when I saw my parents in line, ready to check out with their food and other items. Troy pushed me to them and they looked at me confused.

"Gabriella, what on earth are you doing in there?" I smiled and pointed to Troy. "He made me go in here." I giggled and they did too.

"Now get me out of here, Troy." I held onto the bars of the cart and stood up as best as I could. Troy smiled and grabbed my waist again, lifting me in the air and onto the ground. I laughed as he tickled my side. I stepped back and stretched my legs.

"Ouch… leg cramp." I chuckled and stretched my arms too.

"Okay, guys… help us get all this stuff out of here." My mother instructed.

--

I smiled as I crawled into my bed. I was dead tired and couldn't wait to go to bed. Troy crawled in beside me and snuggled me up in his chest.

"Today was fun… we should go grocery shopping more often" I smiled as Troy said that… a picture ran through my brain. Troy and I were married and had a little baby with us… and we were all shopping together. I shook my head… I was still in High School, now in12th grade. It was to early to be thinking like that. But soon… I had this feeling that soon that picture in my brain would be real and not just a picture.

"Troy… do you ever picture us when were older?"

Troy nodded.

"What do you see?" He smiled at me and kissed my nose.

"I know that I'm gonna be with you the rest of my life… we'll go through our last year of High School together, we'll graduate, go to prom… go through another summer together… I want to go to college with you, Gabriella… where are you planning to go?"

I smiled. "University of Albuquerque… you?"

"I was thinking the same thing…" He held my hand and looked me in the eyes. "Lets go there together… okay?" I smiled. Troy couldn't be more perfect… it's impossible.

"Yes… let's." I smiled. "What about after that?"

Troy blushed and turned serious. I giggled and reached forward, kissing his lips, sweetly.

"Come on, Troy… tell me, I have a feeling I'm thinking the same thing as you." Troy smiled.

"I think so to. I want to marry you, Gabriella… be with you forever. You're my soul mate… I know it. And as cheesy as that sounds, you are. I can feel it, hear it… I know it."

I grinned and hugged Troy around the neck. "Troy… you're the best boyfriend ever… I love you so much…"

"**It's the Climb."**

* * *

haha. This one was fun to write. *Sigh* It's coming to an end guys.. And it makes me want to cry. Anyway, I got this one out FAST! So you guys owe me with some more reviews. Thanks so much for supporting me in this story. You guys are the best. I don't own HSM or the characters, only the ones I've made up. I just own the plot… Oh, an I don't own Miley Cyrus either. haha.


	30. A Well Deserved Reunion

"**I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through."**

I giggled as Troy planted sweet, wet kisses all over my face. I leaned down on the couch so he was straddling me, and he continued to fool around. I wound my legs around his thighs and pushed to my left. He lost his balance, almost going over the couch, but managed to stay on top, still kissing all over my face. I grinned as Troy kissed all over my forehead and I tried again. I wrapped my legs more securely around his and pushed to my left harder, this time sending Troy on the ground with a 'Ugh' and a grunt. He grabbed my hips and brought me down with him though, so now I was straddling him.

I giggled and jumped off his chest. "You're a weirdo, Troy" I laughed and he smiled. "Rather be a weirdo then poopie monster."

"You calling me a poopie monster?" I snorted.

"You know it." He snickered and jumped back up to his feet as I rolled my eyes.

I looked out the RV window to see we had just parked in my driveway. Holy crap… were home. I smiled and took Troy's hand. "Troy! Were home, come on!" I giggles as he picked me up and I wound my arms around his waist, his arms going around my back.

I turned my head to my house and squinted, due to the sun. My house never looked so beautiful to me. I couldn't wait to go up to my room and lay on my big, queen sized, comfy bed. I sighed thinking about it. Troy's hands caressed my back, soothingly, considering he was still holding me. I smiled and wound my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"GAAAAABBBBRRRRIIIIEEEEELLLLAAAA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HUG ME!" I giggled and turned my head to the right. There was Sharpay dashed out in a pink sparkly blouse and a matching jean mini skirt. With pink ballet flats also. And to complete the outfit, she was wearing huge pink bug-eyed sunglasses. I laughed out loud and jumped out of Troy's arms, running to the girl.

"SHARPAYYYYYY!" I threw her arms around Sharpay's neck and squeezed. Sharpay grinned and wound her arms around my waist. "OH! I missed my ho bag!" I just rolled my eyes and pulled away, after hearing Troy's distant- now coming closer- laughter. "Where's Zeke?" I asked.

"Right here, Gabster!" I heard someone call. I smiled and turned to the voice and ran towards it. Zeke came around from the house and held open his arms. "ZEEEEEEEKKKKEEE!" I smiled and jumped in his arms. My nostrils were immediately filled with the smell of flour and chocolate chip cookies…

"Zeke, have you been baking cookies?" I raised my eyebrow and eyed him, as he set me back down. "Well I had to make cookies for my best friend… and my soon to be other best friend." Zeke chuckled and gave Troy one of those man-handshakes or whatever you want to call it. I just laughed as did Troy.

"Hey dude."

I smiled as I saw Sharpay step forward and give Troy a friendly hug around the neck. He smiled and returned the hug. "Hey Sharpay." She smiled and pecked his cheek. Sharpay was always so affectionate. She couldn't help it, she was just that loving. She smiled and then took a look at the RV.

"Wow… sorry Gabriella, but I just realized how ugly that RV is." She giggled and I nodded in agreement. "I know… but I'm gonna miss it…"

"MISS MONTEZ!" Sharpay squealed and ran forward to my mother. My mother and Sharpay were close. She was like her second daughter. My mom scooped up Sharpay in her arms and gave her a long deserved hug.

After about ten minutes everybody was introduced to one another… again, and we all started bringing things into my house.

--

(6 days later)

It was exactly three days later and Zeke, Sharpay, Troy and I were getting along brilliantly. Zeke and Troy quickly bonded and became just like brothers. Zeke would teach Troy how to bake simple things, like cookies and little mini deserts. Troy and Zeke also loved to play basketball, Zeke told Troy that he could definitely make the basketball tem at East High, and that just made Troy glow with delight.

Sharpay and Troy became incredibly close too. Maybe too close… I laughed. They were so much alike and so much like siblings, that they always got into little silly arguments over the stupidest things. But after awhile they would both end up giving in and apologizing to one another. I loved how close we all were. Troy wasn't even in school yet and he already had made two amazing friends. Troy and I even became closer. I was over at his house almost everyday or him at mine everyday. His new house was gorgeous. He said it was much better then his old one.

Nice mahogany wood floors with simple beige walls. He had a long winding staircase leading up to the second story of the house. His room was huge, huger then mine, which I told him that I was pure jealous of. He just laughed and rolled his eyes. His kitchen was nice and homey too. Slick tile floors with smooth black marble counters. There family room had a nice entertainment center with a stone fireplace, and big leather couches… you know how I just love leather couches.

Right now, we were all hanging at the mall, shopping for back to school clothes. Sharpay and I had forced guys carry our bags, and with some whining and some moanin' and groanin' they finally gave in and carried them. We were walking out of a video game store - which we had promised the boys to go into if they carried our bags - when Troy stopped us at a bench.

"Hey, Zeke and Gabriella, can you guys wait here for a second. I need to go get some things, Shar will you come with me?" Sharpay raised her eyebrow, as did I and she stood up.

"Your not going to kidnap me and steal all my money, are you, Troy?" Sharpay was rich so she was always worried about getting mugged or having her items stolen. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

Troy made a retard kind of face and shook his head. "No, I'm not going to steal your money Shar, now come on."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and reluctantly followed Troy, linking her arms with him.

"Watch over her Troy, that's my girlfriend your holding onto there!" Zeke called out, and I just laughed.

Troy waved him off and stuck out his tongue, "Hey, you better watch over mine, or you'll get your ass whipped!" and with a smirk, Troy walked off with Sharpay leaving me and Zeke alone.

"Wanna go get a pretzel?" I asked.

"Sure!"

--

Zeke and I were in the CD store as I heard a song come on through the speaker. "Miss Independent" by Neyo. I gasped and took Zeke's hand, dragging him closer to the speakers so we were right by it. I giggled. "Zeke this is my favorite song!" Zeke looked around obviously embarrassed by my outburst. I just shrugged it off. I don't care what people think about me.

"_Cause she walk like a boss, _

_Talk like a boss, manicured nails she_

_Sent the pedicure off_

_She's fly effortlessly."_

I smiled and continued looking through the rack of CD's, humming and singing to myself. Zeke just rolled his eyes and laughed. I laughed with him and decided to just let go and sing out loud.

"_She got her own thing, _

_That's why I love her_

_Miss Independent, _

_won't you come and_

_Spend a little time? _

_She got her own thing,_

_that's why I love her_

_Miss Independent, Ooh the way_

_We shine, Miss Independent."_

I giggled as I saw the store clerk turn the radio up, she smiled and nodded towards me. I was absolutely making a fool of my self, but I didn't care, this was my song. I giggled as Zeke backed away slowly. It got around the end of the second verse when I saw Troy and Sharpay enter the store I smiled and continued singing.

"_Cause she work like a boss,_

_Play like a boss, car and a crib she_

'_bout to pay em' both off._

_And her bills are paid on time, yeah._

_She made for a boss, only_

_A boss. Anything less, she _

_Telling them to get lost._

That's the girl that's on my mind."

I felt Troy grab my hand as a huge grin spread on my face. He loved this song too, he said it was our son, besides some other ones, but this was our favorite hip-hop song. I burst into a fit of giggles as he joined in with me on my singing.

"_She got her own thing, _

_That's why I love her_

_Miss Independent, _

_won't you come and_

_Spend a little time? _

_She got her own thing,_

_that's why I love her_

_Miss Independent, Ooh the way_

_We shine, Miss Independent."_

"_Mhmm, her favorite thing to say 'Don't worry I got it'_Mhmm, _And everything she gotBest believe she bought it_

_She gon' steal my heartAin't no doubt about itGirl Your everything I needSaid your everything I need"_

I laughed as Troy clasped our hands together and he spun me around like an idiot. Everyone in the store was laughing and watching us make fools out of our selves. Troy laughed as we continued our song.

"_She got her own thing, _

_That's why I love her_

_Miss Independent, _

_won't you come and_

_Spend a little time? _

_She got her own thing,_

_that's why I love her_

_Miss Independent, Ooh the way_

_We shine, Miss Independent."_

"_Miss Independent, that's why I love her."_

_--_

I smiled as I settled in my bed that night. It was along day and I was in need of a long sleep. It was Friday and I was dreading the only two days of vacation I had left. Sharpay and Zeke were going away to visit Shar's relatives over the weekend, so I was bummed about that. But at least I still had Troy.

Speaking of Troy…

"Gabriella, open up!" I heard his loud whisper through my balcony doors. I smiled and stretched, getting out of bed, and to the balcony. I unlocked the doors in a swift movement and opened them up. Troy immediately ran forward and tackled me down on the bed. He was so strong I felt like I got the wind knocked out of me.

"Troy!" I whisper screamed. He chuckled and got up off of me. "Sorry, just wanted to do that." He chuckled and kissed my lips, before getting off me and back to the doors where he closed them, softly and locked them.

"Now is there a reason you came to visit me at 11:00 at night?" I raised my eyebrow sitting up in my bed.

He smiled and sat by me on my bed, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Well… you know how Sharpay and I had to go get 'some things'?" He asked putting little quotation fingers around the phrase 'some things'. I nodded my head. "Yeah... What did you guys get anyway?"

He smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a little velvet box. I held in my gasp as my eyes went wide, he saw this and quickly put his hands up. "Calm down, Gabs, I'm not proposing, someday, but not today." I chuckled as did he. He held the box out to me and I took it, slowly.

"Go on, open it, it's not gonna bite." I smiled and opened the lid. Inside the box were two bright, shiny, silver rings with the words 'Love Forever' engraved on them. My eyes shone with happiness and I threw my arms around Troy's neck.

"Oh, Troy… promise rings? Oh, goodness… these look so expensive, you didn't have to do this…"

"But, you like them right?" He asked, biting his lip.

I grinned. "Oh gosh, of course. I love them… thank you so much." I kissed him full on the lips and smiled. These rings are going to mean so much to me, I knew it. Knowing that Troy will wear one too, meant so much… knowing he loved me just as much as I loved him was wonderful.

"Do you want me to put it on for you?" Troy asked breathlessly. I nodded and held out my right hand. He smiled and took the ring out of the box, slipping it on my ring finger. I smiled as I did the same to him.

"But wait… why did Shar have to come with you?"

He blushed. "Well, I kind of wanted some advice, she knows your style more then I do, and she helped me with the ring size and stuff… so remember to thank her for the help." He chuckled and I giggled.

This was definitely the best summer ever.

**"In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."**

* * *

haha. About two more chapters and it's almost over. :0 Sad, I know. But I will have a epilogue. =] Thank you again for the wonderful reviews. Please keep reviewing! The next chapter of 'Counselors of Camp Wildcats' will be out soon. =] Review!


	31. The Troy Bolton Introduction

****

Enjoy! [:

"So… are you excited?" I asked, swinging my hand back and forth with Troy's. Troy looked absolutely stunning with a simple V neck white cotton shirt and dark faded jeans, with converse. I wore small denim shorts with a yellow, spaghetti strapped tank-top and some Old Navy white flip-flops. My hair was done with braids, running past my chest and Troy' hair was done with… well, his normal hair. Side swiped and sexier then ever. Nothing too fancy, but something casual. I though we looked pretty hot together. We were walking to school and I couldn't wait. I couldn't wait to show Troy around, introduce him to people, and I couldn't wait to see Zeke and Sharpay again. We hadn't seen them for three days since they left, and both Troy and I already missed them immensely. The best part of school was that Troy and I had all our classes together, except for gym. Which, I truly am happy about. I don't need to embarrass myself in front of Troy more then I already do.

"Of course. From all you've told me, East High sounds like a cool school."

"It is, trust me, but do you know the best part about our school?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me, smiling. "What?"

"I'm in it." I giggled and he nudged me playfully.

"Yeah… that is the best part."

"Duh!"

--

Troy and I walked down the halls of East High with our hand still laced tightly together. I had already seen some of the girls check out Troy and I wasn't happy about it. Then again, I didn't need to worry. He's mine and I'm his… the rings on our fingers prove it.

"Now… who is Miss Darbus?" Troy asked.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm guessing Zeke told you about her?"

"Yeah… and he said she's quite scary." Troy bit his lip looking truly scared, Zeke probably exaggerated again. He always does…

"Calm down, Troy. Really, she's harmless… sure she can be kind of kinky and all, but she's pretty okay." I smiled.

"Kinky?" Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Hush, but the great part about this is that Zeke and Sharpay are in our homeroom. Then you, Zeke and I have Math, while Sharpay has English. Then Sharpay and I have science, while you go to gym with Zeke… and then the rest of the day we have all our classes together. Is that perfect or what?" I grinned, this was definitely going to be the best year of High School.

"Totally perfect." Troy smiled and bent down to kiss me briefly on the lips. I smiled and turned to the right and into our homeroom. We stopped in the doorway when we realized Sharpay was already giving a special announcement about this Fall's musical and how even though it's Autumn, no one should wear orange. Supposedly purple is the new orange this year.

"Aww, Shar, but I already had my whole wardrobe picked out this Fall and it's all orange! No purple…" I smiled and giggled at Troy's lame joke. Sharpay turned her attention to the door and grinned.

"Gabriella! Troy!" Sharpay shrieked and ran forward. Zeke chuckled and hopped out of his seat, coming to greet us too. Everybody in the class just looked at us awkwardly. Usually Sharpay isn't so happy when people try to correct her on her style.

Sharpay jumped in Troy's arms, hugging him tight, and Zeke picked me up hugging me just as tight. I laughed and hugged him back around the neck. Troy laughed and put Sharpay down as Zeke did the same to me. Then we switched, Zeke man-hugged Troy and Sharpay gave a deadly hug to me, squeezing all the air I had in my body out.

Miss Darbus just sat up and smiled. "Miss Montez… why don't you introduce our new student?" I smiled and Sharpay did too. We both took each of Troy hands and brought him to the front of the classroom. Zeke stepped behind Troy and smiled, patting him on the back. Sharpay, Zeke and I had discussed the day I got back how we should totally embarrass Troy the first day he got here.

I started off. "Well, everyone, this is Troy Bolton and he just moved here from West Falls and you guys all better make him feel welcome or-" Sharpay cut me off and I giggled.

"Or I'll make all your lives a living hell and I'll make you be in my musical!" Sharpay put her hand on her hip and put an elbow on Troy's shoulder, impressed by her good comeback. Zeke and I fake gasped and looked at her, pretending to be astonished. "Oh, no she didn't!" I shouted.

Zeke shouted back, "Oh yes she did! Mhmm, mm, mm…" Troy looked at us like we were crazy and he looked a little red. I giggled and kept my composure.

Zeke piped in. "Oh and don't even think of trying out for the basketball team, this year guys, Troy is going to be our next captain!" Troy looked at Zeke wide-eyed. "Zeke-"

Sharpay piped in. "Oh! And if you girls think you can get Troy… too bad! He's taken! By my best friend, and oh boy, I'm warning you… don't mess with Gabriella or I promise you she will go Wildcat on all your sorry asses!" I made a vicious face and pretended to have claws. Zeke came behind me and faked the he was holding me back. I made a crazy cat kind of sound and I snapped at the air. Troy rolled his eyes and smiled crossing his arms over his chest. He knew we were just messing with him.

I shook my head and put my hand on my hip, pretending to calm down. "I'm good Zeke, I'm good." I brushed him off and took Troy's hand, leaning into him slightly and giggling. Zeke snorted and went behind Troy again.

Sharpay smiled and turned to the front of the class again. "Oh and one more thing!" She made a mean face and walked down the rows of students, looking at them disgustedly. I held back my laughter as best I could. She looked around at the boys especially.

"All of you guys who think you can wear pink… you're wrong! Nobody wears pink better then Zeke and Troy! Oh yeah, that's right! Go cry your hearts out fellas! Pink is not your color, anymore!"

She looked around the class once more and walked back to us. She smiled. "Thank you." She folded her hands in like a sweet, innocent, little girl and batted her eyelashes.

"Treat Troy, kindly." Sharpay gave one last final wink and walked to her desk, crossing her legs very lady like.

Troy looked at me and Zeke. "You guys are seriously dead."

--

"Oh come on Troy, it was hilarious! Sharpay your acting was wonderful." I clapped quietly and smiled at her. We were all walking home together after school and Troy was still complaining about this morning's performance.

He sighed and rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah whatever, just wait… I'll get you all back one day."

Sharpay faked scared. "Oh my, whatever will I do!" She clamped her hands to her face looking shocked, but them rolled her eyes smirking playfully.

"Oh shut-up." We all laughed as we entered my house.

"Mama! Were home!" I smiled and set my bags on the kitchen table, and everyone else did the same.

My mother shouted from the living room, "Hello, Troy, Zeke, Sharpay! Make yourselves at home!" I giggled. My Mother wasn't even in the same room and she already knew who was all here.

I smiled and looked out at the window, staring at the RV. It was sitting in our huge driveway looking lonely. "Guys… I have an idea."

Sharpay came and stood beside me. "What Gabs?"

I smiled. "Do you guys want to camp put in the RV tonight?"

* * *

**haha, one more chapter and an epilogue left. I'm excited to write the epilogue, but sad to end the story. :[ Thanks for the reviews. Review again, please! =]**


End file.
